Ed, Edd n Eddy's Epic EdVenture
by Easymac120
Summary: The Eds and co. are in high school. When an evil cult organization brainwashes the town, it's up to the Eds to set things right. They embark on a wild journey full of laughs, drama, action, and romance. COMPLETE! Made before BPS came out.
1. 4 Years Later

Disclaimer: All the original 12 characters belong to Danny Antonucci. All the new ones are mine, though many are named after the cast and crew of the show. (See if you can point them out)

And also, thanks to Neo H.B.B. Sam for giving me a few ideas to help!

Well, let the epic movie begin! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Narration by Double-D:

_"Four years have passed in Peach Creek, and dear me a lot has changed over that period of time. Everything that happened all seemed to go by in just a few days. Ed, Eddy, and I have graduated from Peach Creek Jr. High along with the rest of the kids. And well, that summer just flew by like leaves in the wind. Nevertheless, that summer Ed seemed to take a turn for the better; he actually uses soap now! And Eddy, well, we all know how to sum him up. Before long we entered the world of high school, the grand hub of everyone's teenage life. And as if our predicaments in Jr. High weren't insane enough, high school would prove to be a whole new adventure..."_

The movie's title appears: **_ED, EDD, N EDDY'S EPIC ED-VENTURE!!!_**

* * *

It is nighttime in the dark suburban streets. There is an eerie silence, only broken by the occasional howling of dogs and police sirens. A black SUV pulls up near a tall, seemingly abandoned building with boarded-up windows. Then, several shadowy figures emerge from the SUV and enter the building's rusty front doors. They walk through the dark, cobweb-filled hallways, and all but one of them are carrying bags full of money. The one not carrying money, the leader, pushes a bookcase aside and uses a card key to open a secret doorway leading to an elevator. They board the elevator and ride down to the basement.

"Will this be enough, my lord?" one of the shadowy figures asks to the leader.

"Don't know. We'll just have to find out..." The shadowy leader answers, smoking a cigar. The elevator brings them to the dimly-lit basement hallway, full of doors. The shadowy figures enter one of the doors and into a laboratory room, lit by an eerie blue-green light. Several scientists wearing lab coats are working on 3 incomplete robots laying on the tables.

The head scientist, Dr. Howard, comes up. He is bald, and wears big swirly glasses. "The robots' construction is at the 66 percent mark, my good men!" he reports.

"Excellent, Dr. Howard!" the shadowy leader says, overlooking the construction of the 3 robots. "He, he, he, he!..."

* * *

The sun rises over the morning horizon and sheds its light over the small midwestern town of Peach Creek. Four years have passed, and quite a few things have changed since then. The construction site has been completed and is now a whole new cul-de-sac with whole new residents. The junkyard has grown bigger. And the swimming hole has been renovated and restored to its former green glory. As the opening credits roll, the camera pans across the 2 cul-de-sacs, through the park and down the lane. More credits appear on the stores, cafes and restaurants of Market Street. The camera pans past Peach creek Jr. High, now attended by a new generation of students. The camera finally comes to another, bigger school several blocks away. This is Peach Creek High School.

Inside PCH, the bell rings to summon the first wave of students to the cafeteria for lunch. Students flood the cafeteria, are served, and begin eating.

Standing in line for lunch is Jonny 2x4. He is taller and has a full head of hair, which is mostly covered by his new black tuque hat. He wears a white shirt with long black sleeves, blue shorts, and black sneakers. He carries Plank by straps on his backpack. Jonny has become a wild party guy, and therefore he has become much more popular despite his wierd conversations with Plank. He's also become more evironmental.

"Jeez, we got liver, onions, and cauliflower again. Damn." Jonny says in disdain about the lunch. "What do you know about nutritious, Plank?"

Kevin grabs his lunch and walks to a table to sit with Rolf. Kevin is taller and still a jock, being in numerous sports teams. Kevin still wears his trademark hat along with an orange hoodie with the school sports logo written in white, black shorts, and black sneakers. His hair has grown a bit, too, covering his ears.

Rolf has grown taller and more muscular than before. He wears a brown wool sweater, blue jeans, and the same sneakers. Though still proud of his Norwegian heritage, he has taken more interest in American culture and slang. He's currently trying to master "teen-speak."

"This crap makes me wanna hurl, I swear." Kevin complains about the lunch. Rolf brought his own lunch, but examines Kevin's onions.

"Hymph, this ain't how the humble bulbs were cultivated back in Norway." Rolf comments.

"Hey, boys!" Nazz arrives with her BFF, Jenna. Nazz has grown up and now has longer hair in a ponytail and perfect curves to her waist and hips. She wears a black shirt with a white collar and cuffs, earings, purple pants, and black converse all-stars. Nazz has become smarter and is an honors student, rivalling Double-D. Despite this, she still likes cheerleading and dancing. She also participates in community service with Double-D and Jenna.

Jenna (the first new character) is Nazz's BFF. She is hispanic and comes from a high-income family, and therefore she has lots of money. The fact that she is rich allows her to do whatever she likes, though her favorite is to throw massive parties. She also does community service with Nazz and Double-D. Jenna has light brown skin, long black hair with a long bang swept to her right, and pink lipstick. She wears the same clothes and accesories as Nazz. And today, they brought their own lunch.

"I see you got the Tuesday special again, eh Kev!?" Nazz asks. Kevin bobs yes, throwing away his food.

"It's a good thing we come prepared, eh Nazz?" Jenna asks with a grin.

"Amen, Jenna!" answers Nazz as she takes out an apple. Jonny joins them at the table.

"I'm so sick of these disgusting weekday specials. When will we get _rea__l_ food like fruit or somethin?" he asks in frustration.

"LOOKIN FOR REAL FOOD, YOU ASK!? LIKE FRUITS!!!?" a familiar voice calls from the hallway... then a massive mesh sac full of fruit flies through the double doors and bounces into the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria watches as Ed, Edd n Eddy make their grand entrance, dressed as fruits.

Ed is dressed as a bananna, dancing and singing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" Ed has grown bigger and stronger, is much cleaner (with combed red hair), and has smartened up quite a bit. Despite this, he still over-reads comics, is still obsessed with unhealthy foods, and still does Eddy's bidding (which sometimes leads to conflict between them). Still, his strength and capability has led Kevin to recruit him for the football and basketball teams. Ed has become more sociable as a result.

Double-D is dressed as a bunch of grapes, and is clearly dismayed by this. The smartest guy in school, all his classes are either honors or AP. He is no longer a flimsy weakling, but he still dislikes fighting. He frequently participates in community service, often with Nazz and Jenna. Double-D frequently clashes with Eddy for his immaturity and selfishness. His hair has grown a bit, too.

Eddy is dressed as a strawberry, and is heading the scam. He has grown too, but is still rather short compared to the other boys. He also still has only 3 hairs, but he now has a goatee and ear piercings. Eddy is still extremely greedy and selfish and has been taking more extreme measures to get the money he wants, and will even resort to theft! He smokes, too. His selfish ways lead to conflict with his fellow Eds, and many other students dislike Eddy to various degrees.

Eddy takes out a megaphone. "ARE YOU GUYS TIRED OF ALL THOSE BROCCOLI BITS, CAULIFLOWER, ONIONS AND SPINACH FLOWS? DO YOU WANT SOMETHING THAT'S BETTER THAN THOSE ROTTEN CATTLE-BUTT MEATS IN EVERY WAY? WELL, THEN TAKE A FEW WORDS FROM US, THE SCURVY SQUAD, AND GET ALL THE FRUITY NUTRITION YOU NEED RIGHT HERE!!! Only 1 dollar per piece! Thank you!"

Numerous students discard their lunches and pay up to buy the so called "fruits." Eddy's eyes glitter at the big money he's making.

"Eddy, are these real fruits as I suggested?'" Double-D asks, checking a "melon." He puts his finger on it, then glares when he discovers that it's really a painted water balloon.

"What, we couldn't get real fruit." Eddy says. "So I had Ed paint some balloons."

"What, Plank?" Jonny asks and listens to Plank. He sqeezes his "pear" and pops it. "Hey, these are fake!"

"Them Ed boys are dead men." Rolf foresees. Nazz and Jenna agree.

"GET EM!!!" Kevin shouts and he leads the other students to get the Eds. Double-D runs first, followed by Ed. Eddy is distracted by admiring his money, then he notices the angry mob and runs. The Eds seperately run through the hallways, their costumes making them clumsily bump into things and other people, including teachers. The angry mob, led by Kevin, splits up to find them. Then a Benny Hill-style chase ensues, with Yakkety Sax music playing as the mobs chase the Eds through the hallways and rooms in fast motion. After 30 seconds, the Eds collide into each other, causing Eddy to drop his money jar.

"My money!" Eddy rushes to get his money as it rolls down the hall, but it stops at the mob's feet. Kevin picks it up.

"Ready... Aim... FIRE!!!" The mob throws their water balloon fruits back at the Eds, bombarding them until they are soaking wet and on the ground. "Thanks for the refund!" Kevin tells Eddy, then turns to Ed.

"And as for you, big guy. If I catch you scamming with Dorky again, you're off the teams. We clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" Ed answers, then Kevin and the crowd leave.

"Errrr, AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!" Eddy screams angrily as he pounds on the floor.

* * *

Narration by Double-D:

_It's too bad that Eddy never seemed to learn from his mistakes, always trying to con everyone of their money. He would do anything for jawbreakers, and I mean ANYTHING. This didn't go unnoticed, though. Because someone was watching with interest..."_

**End of Chapter 1!!!**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter! And yes, Rolf is actually Norwegian (confirmed in "No Speak Da Ed").


	2. A Deal Struck

This chapter's a bit short, but it introduces another new character. So enjoy and review!

* * *

The Eds are in the bathroom, having removed their fruit costumes and are now wearing their regular clothes. Ed wears an orange-and-white jersey under his signature green jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. Double-D wears a red polo shirt with black sleeves, a school necktie, purple shorts and red sneakers with white soles. Eddy wears a yellow sleeveless shirt with a green dollar sign logo over a white T-shirt, blue jeans with pocket-chains, black converse all-stars, and a spiked wristband.

"Why couldn't you just borrow some of Rolf's fruits?" Double-D asks Eddy. "He would've let you."

"His dad sold them on the market." Eddy replies. "And still, the water balloon idea should've worked cuz everyone likes water, it's practically the same as juice."

"Why do we have to scam in school? Why scam at all after 4 years?" Double-D asks in frustration. "Why can't you just apply for a job?"

"Yeah Eddy." Ed says. "Never let your Napoleon complex kill your dreams and desires."

"Jobs work you too long for too little pay." Eddy retorts. "Besides, playing dirty is the fastest way of getting big money, and big money equals lots of jawbreakers, boys!"

"Look at yourself Eddy, there's better things in life than a day's worth of jawbreakers! Forget about it!" Double-D tries to talk sense into Eddy.

"Yeah, we can't scam forever." Ed reasons. "Because if Kevin catches me scamming with you again, I'll be kicked off the football and basketball teams."

"Like I care about what you guys think." Eddy shouts. "I can't help it! I just can't resist the thought that, just for once, I could hold a scrumptious jawbreaker in my mouth!"

Jonny opens the door. "Hey, you guys got called down to Principal Kubat's office!" he says.

* * *

The Eds walk down the hallway to the principal's office.

"Guys, did you ever wonder what happened to Principal Antonucci?" Double-D asks. "He just disappeared 2-and-a-half weeks ago without so much as a goodbye."

"I know, it's wierd." Ed agrees, checking his new comic. "It's like he got exterminated by the Robot Assassins, leaving Mr. Kubat to take his place."

"Whatever, as long as he's not on our tails, I'm fine." Eddy says as they enter the principal's office. They close the door and sit down in front of the principal's desk. Principal Kubat sits on his chair, but is concealed because the chair faces backwards towards the Eds.

"I'm glad you've come here!" Kubat's voice welcomes. His tone sounds a lot like Saddler's from RE4.

"Good day, principal." The Eds say routinely.

"My boys, do you know what I saw during lunch hour?" Kubat's voice asks. "I saw a massive waste of paint product, water all over the hallways, and the damaging of school property. But, do you know what else I saw?"

"What, sir?" the Eds ask.

"I saw... desperation in you, Eddy!" Mr. Kubat says to Eddy as he turns his chair around, coming into full view. Kubat is a man somewhere in his 50s, with thinning gray hair and a thick, tapering beard. He wears a black suit, a red necktie, and polished black shoes.

"I happen to be in a little situation myself!" he says.

"What are you gettin at?" Eddy asks.

"Me and the rest of the administration are running a... fundraiser for the senior class trip." Kubat explains. "But we're... a bit short on money, around 99 bucks perhaps!"

"Excuse me sir." Double-D says. "If you're asking for a donation-"

"Not exactly a 'donation'." Kubat says. "From what I've heard about you boys, Eddy in particular, you are always trying to gain the necessary quarters and dollars to buy those... coveted jawbreakers. I'll admit that I myself savored them since I was a boy! And guess what, I have an entire vault full of them! A practically _infinite_ amount of all flavors!"

Eddy looks up at Kubat. "Come again?" he asks with interest.

"So I'll offer you a deal!" Kubat begins. "_If you can... pull off a few scams and fetch 99 bucks for me,_ _I'll hand every single jawbreaker in my vault to you!_ What do you say?"

The Eds' jaws drop to the floor upon hearing this, wide-eyed. Then Eddy jumps up and zips all over the room's walls and ceiling, laughing with excitement at the deal. Ed just drools with happiness at the thought of "practically infinite jawbreakers!"

"You strike a good bargain, Principal!!!" Eddy shouts as he shakes Kubat's hand wildly. "You won't regret this, my man! You can count on us!!!"

"I knew you'd make the right choice!" Kubat says. "But before you leave today, you must stay after and clean the messes you made during lunch as... detention punishment."

"Oh, right." Ed remembers as Kubat gives them detention slips.

"Thanks for your time, boys! Now move along!" Kubat dismisses the Eds.

* * *

The Eds are going through their lockers.

"Oh boy, guys! I can't believe he has such an incredible stash!" Ed exclaims happily as he takes out some books.

"Indeed, buddy boy!" Eddy puts his shoulders over his fellow Eds. "And they got our names written in sugar all over em! 99 bucks is gonna be a cinch!"

"I'm not so sure, guys." Double-D says.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asks.

"Don't you find it a tad wierd that Mr. Kubat would just spontaneously ask for said 99 dollars in exchange for 'practically infinite jawbreakers'?" Double-D tries to tell his friends.

"Hymph, I don't see nothin wrong with that, sockhead." Eddy says.

"Practically infinite is such a big amount, Double-D! How can you say no to that?" asks Ed.

"I'm not." Double-D clarifies. "I just have reasonable doubt, that's all."

The bell rings, then the Eds rush to their next class.

**End of Chapter 2!!!**

* * *

I decided to make Principal Kubat talk in Saddler's tone (not voice) because I felt it would add more to his character. It's better in my opinion, cause it would be boring if he just talked normally.

Anyway, the next chapter will introduce more new characters. And get ready because the Kankers will appear, too!


	3. Mothers and Fathers

Here's the oh so sweet Chapter 3! So sit back, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Narration by Double-D:

_"As Ed, Eddy and I grew up, so have the others. And that includes the infamous sibling trio known as the Kanker Sisters. Ever since they showed up, we've been on the lookout for them. Why? Because they've been causing all sorts of trouble. And they're bit amorous with us Eds, if you catch my drift. Sure the girls are ok sometimes, but they're brash and unpredictable, and we can never be sure of what they'll do next..."_

* * *

The Kanker Sisters walk down a hallway towards their next class, carrying their backpacks. The 3 girls, like the others, have grown and changed over the years.

Lee, the oldest sister, still has her long curly red hair covering her eyes, though it is styled differently now. She wears a red-and-white striped shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans with a studded belt, red ugg boots, a blue headband over her hair, and blue earings. Lee is smarter and still leads her sisters with with her wit and cunning, but she has become somewhat more stubborn and arrogant than before, especially when arguing with others. She has taken up smoking, too.

Marie, the middle sister, has grown her trademark blue hair to shoulder-length and keeps it tied back as a ponytail, though some still covers her right eye. She wears a black shirt with a pink heart logo, green capris with a pink belt, black converse all-stars, a black wristband, pink earrings, and a green hat similar to Kevin's but worn forwards. Marie has become more of a rebellious punk-girl in personality, and has snapped back at Lee and even her mother a few times. Like Lee, Marie also smokes.

May, the youngest sister, is still buck-toothed and her blonde hair is waist-length. She wears a white sweater with elbow-length sleeves, a red skirt, long black toe-socks, white flip-flops, a blue kerchief over her hair, and pearl earrings. May is quieter and more timid than Lee or Marie, though she still likes to cause mischief with them. She has become a bit smarter but is still rather ditzy and gullible. May is the most sensitive Kanker, and unlike her sisters she doesn't smoke.

Knowing they will see the Eds in class, the 3 sisters giggle deviously as they enter a science classroom.

* * *

The Kankers take their seats in the classroom. Also attending the class are Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jenna, and 2 new characters:

The first is a goth girl named Rachel. She has shoulder-length, black-and-purple streaked hair that covers her left eye, purple eyeshadows, purple lipstick, and purple fingernails. She wears a black shirt and a black skirt over a fishnet bodystocking, a purple belt, long black leather boots, an angel hairpin, and an ankh necklace. Rachel is level-headed, smart, and very resourceful. She's a very talented singer, doing the lead vocals for her rock band and is also in the school choir. Unlike the other students, Rachel is keenly aware of the Eds' and Kankers' love-hate relationship. However, Eddy always calls her "emo girl", which annoys her.

The second is a black guy named Paul, sitting next to Kevin. He wears a red basketball jersey, blue short jeans sagging below his waist, red-and-white basketball sneakers, a red du-rag over his hair, and a silver neck-chain with a sparkling "P" on it. Paul is a talented basketball player and break-dancer, and he enjoys listening to hip-hop, rap, and R&B music on his i-pod. He refers to all his peers by nickname (examples: Kevin- K. Ross, and Rolf- Country Boy) Though friends with Kevin, Paul has a much more positive attitude towards the Eds.

The students prepare themselves as the biology teacher, Mrs. Forgie, enters. She has brown hair and wears a green sweater, a long multi-colored skirt, green shoes, and glasses. She speaks with a Southern accent.

"Good afternoon, class!" she greets.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Forgie..." the whole class greets routinely.

"Today we're doing another group assignment." Forgie announces.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun..." Kevin sarcastically mutters.

"This week, you'll be split into teams of 2, each consisting of a boy and girl." Forgie explains. "Each pair will be taking care of a baby for the weekend as mother and father."

The boys and girls look back and forth at each other with mixed opinions. Lee throws a paper plane across to Eddy, which hits him in the eye. He checks it, and sees a drawing of him and Lee raising a dozen babies! He quickly rips it to bits. Paul winks at Nazz and Jenna, who giggle.

"Mrs. Forgie, can we choose our partners por favor?" Jenna asks.

"Nope, I'll determine that!" Forgie answers, taking out a ballot box with everyones' names in it. "The first pair will be..... Nazz, and....."

"Me, me , me..." Eddy hopes in his mind.....

"..... Paul!" Forgie announces.

"Alright! Wazzup, Nazzalicious!?" Paul cheers to Nazz. "Let's do this!"

"Hey honey!" Nazz blows Paul a kiss. Mrs. Forgie draws 2 more names.

"The 2nd pair will be..... Eddy and....." Eddy looks up. "..... Lee!"

"WHAT???" Eddy protests.

"Hi Eddy, eh he, he, he, he!..." Lee waves to Eddy.

Mrs. Forgie draws 2 more names. "The 3rd pair will be Kevin...... and Jenna!"

"... Uh yeah, sweet!... Let's roll!..." Kevin tries to cheer, but he knows little about parenting. Jenna can tell by his expression.

"The 4th pair will be..." Forgie draws. "Marie. And..... Eddward with 2 Ds!"

"Oh my..." Double-D utters.

"Hee hee! I just love the smart-and-cute combo!" Marie comments as Double-D pulls his hat down over his upper body.

The remaining 4 look at each other. Ed sweats as May constantly stares at him with an amorous smirk. Mrs. Forgie draws the next 2. "The 5th pair will be.... Rachel and....."

Ed crosses his fingers, praying he doesn't get stuck with May. Rachel just awaits her partner. Forgie announces..... "Rolf!"

Rolf smiles and waves to Rachel, who sighs without interest. "What's up, Rolf? Yeah, whatever..."

"And that leaves the single-D Edward with May as the final pair!" Forgie confirms. Ed slams his face onto his desk, shattering it.

"Okay here's your babies!" Mrs. Forgie brings them in. They are actually flour sacks with daipers and attached radios that make baby noises. Forgie also supplies all the baby-care supplies such as bottles, clean daipers, etc. After she explains everything...

"Your assignments are due Monday. Class dismissed..." she finishes, and the bell rings.

* * *

After school, everyone splits off into their assigned pairs, except the Eds who have detention. The Kankers care for the "babies" outside. Meanwhile, Nazz takes Paul to raise their "baby" at her house. Rolf takes Rachel to his house. Kevin and Jenna walk towards the candy shop, Kevin carrying their "baby." It begins to cry.

"Jen, the thing's crying. What do I do?" Kevin asks, freaking out and his heart pounding.

Jenna observes the crying... "It's hungry." she looks up to Kevin. "Why are you throwin such an episode?"

"Oh... um, I'm not really a good parent." Kevin confesses.

"Obviously!" Jenna says as she whips out their bottle from her schoolbag and takes the "baby" to "feed" it. "But don't worry Kev, cuz Mama J'Lo is here to show you the ropes!"

* * *

At a street corner near the school, the Kankers tend to their "babies". May sees the Eds leaving detention and crouches like a cat to approach them. Ed hears her, and grabs his comrades.

"I sense a disturbance in the force, guys..." Ed warns, then May pops up from behind the fence.

"HIYA, BIG ED!!!" May shouts while hugging Ed, who quickly breaks away. He takes his eyebrow and uses it as a moustache, then says with an Italian accent:

"I know not of this Big Ed you speak of."

May puts Ed's eyebrow back into place. "Silly Bumpkins! You know what time it is!?"

"NO SMOOCHES!!!" Ed runs screaming.

"ED, WAIT, THAT'S NOT IT!!!" May chases after Ed to give him their "baby". Lee and Marie head over to Eddy and Double-D with their "babies".

"It's time for you fathers to tend to our little munchkins!" Lee announces as she and Marie drop their "babies" on Double-D and Eddy, flattening their heads. They laugh.

"Don't they look just _adorable_ with the kids?" Marie gleefully asks Lee. Eddy protests.

"Hey, you ladies are the mothers." he says. "And mothers are responsible for raising the children while the fathers go off to work!"

"And what kinda business you got at 'work', bub?" Lee asks.

"Important business, so here!" Eddy throws his "baby" back at Lee, who slams it on him thus turning him into a human pancake. The "baby" begins laughing.

"We got business of our own. Besides, we've had em all the while you boys were in detention." Lee clarifies.

"Yeah, so now you do your share! Got that, Double-D!?" Marie asks Double-D, who "feeds" their crying "baby."

"I got an idea!" Double-D says. "How about you leave us with the babies for now and you girls come and pick them up at noon tomorrow? Then you return it to us at Sunday noon and we'll keep it until school Monday! That's time adequately and evenly split between us! What do you say?"

"Hmm, sounds good to me!" Marie looks to Lee. "Lee?..."

"You got a deal, dreamboats!" Lee accepts. "As said, we'll be there at noon tomorrow!"

"Keep our little angel out of trouble, ok Ed!?" May tells a constrained Ed as she gives him their "baby." She rejoins her sisters.

"See ya, boys!" the Kankers leave, with Marie blowing a kiss to Double-D as they do so. Eddy unflattens and recovers, dizzy.

"What happened?..." he asks before realizing they have the "babies," and he makes a priceless expression!

**End of Chapter 3!!!**

* * *

As you have seen, Paul calls everyone by nickname. He calls Kevin "K. Ross." This is because Kevin's last name is Rosture (from the episode with the needles- This Won't Hurt an Ed).

The next chapter will introduce Sarah and Jimmy, plus their friends. An important new character will appear too, and this person was mentioned in my previous fic "Frostbitten Eds." Guess who it is!?


	4. Nazz's Cousin

Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 4!!!

* * *

Rachel waits on Rolf's lawn, holding their "baby" as it goo-goos. Rolf comes out with a large barrel.

"Here it is, motherly Rachel girl!" he exclaims, giving the barrel to Rachel. She checks inside, and sees that it's full of gravy.

"You can't be serious." Rachel says to Rolf. "This tub of gravy is the so-called baby formula you were talking about?"

"Ah, gravy is merely the solvent!" Rolf explains. "It contains tablespoons and teaspoons of essential nutrients needed for the growth of infants. Plus Nano's secret spice for taste!"

"Um, ok..." Rachel says. "So are we gonna raise this baby or what?"

"Uh, oh no!" Rolf excuses, backing into his house. "You see, Rolf has... madd chores to do. And if Rolf leaves his post, his folks will anger! It's just one baby, yes? You can uh... raise him or her until tomorrow! Good-bye!"

Rolf slams his door, leaving Rachel with all the baby-care.

"What a terrible liar..." Rachel comments as she straps the "baby" to her backpack in order to roll the gravy barrel to her house.

* * *

As Rachel rolls the gravy barrel to her house, the Eds walk on the other side of the street with their "babies."

"Hey, emo girl!" Eddy shouts to Rachel. "What's with the barrel?"

"I'm goth, and let's just say Rolf has strange customs!" Rachel shouts in response. The Eds continue onwards, then a cool-looking red car speeds past them as it heads towards the cul-de-sac.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!?" the Eds ask. The red car reaches the corner of the cul-de-sac and drops off a lady, though the camera angle only shows her blue-and-white sneakers.

"Thanks, honey!" the lady thanks the shadowy driver before he drives away...

* * *

In Nazz's house, Nazz rocks her and Paul's "baby" in her arms. Then she sees the lady outside. Knowing who it is, Nazz calls Paul.

"Ohhhh Paaaauuul!... The baby needs a diaper change!" she says.

Paul comes from her kitchen. "Aw man, for real?"

Nazz gives Paul a clean diaper. "I'll be with my cousin outside!" she says before going out to see her cousin.

"Erin, it's been so long since we've seen each other!"

Erin is shown in full view. She is about 23 years old, but she looks more like the 18-20 range. She strongly resembles Nazz, but is several inches taller and has long, chocolate brown hair with red twin bangs in front and a ponytail in the back. Erin wears a pink-orange shirt with a cursive "Spread The Love" logo, blue jeans ending mid-calf, a pink-orange belt, blue-and-white sneakers, gold earrings with her name on them, gold bracelets, and a necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

"I know!" Erin replies to Nazz's comment. "Come and gimme a hug!!!" they hug each other. The Eds come around the corner and see Erin.

"Oh my God, Erin's here!" Eddy alerts with a grin.

"The most beautiful, gorgeous young woman in the land!..." Ed adds. Eddy pushes them along, making them drop their babies.

"Eddy, what are you doing!?" Double-D asks frantically.

"Erin hardly ever shows up. We gotta prove our manliness to her!" Eddy answers. But upon reaching Erin, Eddy freezes, stunned by her good looks.

"Hey boys!" Erin greets, but the Eds just stand petrified. All the color drains out of Eddy until he is pure white. "Eddy?..." Erin flicks Eddy but he falls over like a block. Double-D rushes to reclaim the "babies" before returning.

"Oh, are you boys becoming dads already!? That's sooooo cute!!!" Erin giggles, tugging Double-D's cheek.

"Oh, it's just a school project..." Double-D answers. "So, um... what brings you here?"

"Oh, I just got some business here in town." Erin answers back.

Eddy rises back up, regaining himself. "Yeah, business with me! She's come to see how much I've grown up! So Erin, you like my goatee!"

Paul sees Erin from Nazz's window. "Yo what's good, Irresistable E!?" he calls to Erin, rushing outside. "Want me to show ya some moves?" he begins hip-hop dancing.

Kevin sees Erin. "Erin, wassup!? Check out my new ride!" Kevin shows off his new motorcycle. Ed shows Erin a few movie tapes.

"Um, Erin. You like monster movies!?" Ed asks, sweating.

"Want some chocolates?" Eddy offers Erin a box of chocolates he apparently took out of nowhere.

"I know some rhymes!" Paul says.

"I got jawbreakers!" Kevin offers a jawbreaker, knocking Eddy away in the process.

"BOYS!!!" Erin halts the boys. "I appreciate all this, but I'm 23 and I got a man!"

The boys let out an "Oh..." and shrug. Nazz giggles at their immaturity.

"As I said before..." Erin begins. "I got business here in town. _Important business that you wouldn't believe if I told you._ But, that doesn't mean I can't come and visit little Nazzarine every once in a while!" she says, frizzling Nazz's hair.

"Erin, you know I don't like being called by my full name." Nazz reminds Erin as she fixes her hair with a comb. "Anyway, I know you're busy and can't stay long. So let's just go into my house and show you my room. You won't believe what I got!"

"Alright! See ya, boys! Take care!!!" Erin bids goodbye as she goes into Nazz's house with her cousin and Paul. Kevin proceeds with his business, leaving the Eds alone.

"Their family resemblance is remarkable, isn't it!?" Double-D asks, commenting about Nazz and Erin. Eddy snaps out of his Erin-induced trance, revisiting the "baby" issue.

"Double-D, remind me to chain you upside-down to a tree for compromising with the Kankers." Eddy tells Double-D.

They take their "babies" and head to their houses. Eddy is really starting to hate the assignment.

* * *

The next day, Ed is awoken by the ringing phone upstairs. He rushes and picks it up. It's Eddy.

"Yo, monobrow! It's scammin time!" He says.

"What? I can't Eddy!" Ed says. "I'll be kicked off the teams!"

"Forget stupid sports, Ed!" Eddy says imperatively. "Money is a need in this world, am I right?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Ed answers. "But I was also planning on watching 'The Robot Assassins Movie' today."

"You know Ed, I saw that too!" Eddy says. "And I'll spoil it for you if you don't get outside."

"No spoilers Eddy, please!" Ed begs. "I'll do it!"

"Good boy!" Eddy hangs up and calls Double-D, who picks up while changing his "baby's" diaper.

"What's it this time, Eddy?" Double-D asks.

"I got a scam planned out! Let's roll!" Eddy says.

"Hold it, mister!" Double-D stops Eddy. "If you already forgot, we got babies to take care of."

"They're not even..." Eddy stops mid-sentence to hesitate. "Don't you worry, Double-D! _We could still watch em out here!"_

"That's it! WHAT are you up to, Eddy!?" Double-D asks suspiciously.

"Just get out here or I'll squeal what's under your hat!" Eddy threatens, then Double-D reluctantly says "Alright..."

The Eds meet outside with their "babies." Eddy starts discussing...

* * *

In the lane, Sarah and Jimmy hang out with their friends Zoe and Kyle, with Kyle playing a guitar as he sits on the dumpster. They are in 7th grade now.

Sarah has grown her hair into a long thick ponytail. She wears a light blue hoodie over a partly-visible pink shirt, blue jeans, pink converse all-stars, and a multicolored bracelet. She is still a stuck-up, arrogant snob with a bossy attitude. She is somewhat nicer towards Ed and no longer sees him as an idiot, but still bosses him around like she does everybody. Her secret feelings for Double-D have matured, though she still likes him. But Eddy... she's extremely paranoid towards him, even more so then Kevin!

Jimmy is still thin and fragile, but his retainer has been removed and his teeth surgically repaired. He wears a blue-green sweater vest over a long white shirt, black trousers, black-and-white puma sneakers, and bandages over his left arm (due to a recent injury). Jimmy is still accident-prone and therefore very cautious, but despite this he has become more masculine, self-confident and brave. He has also become more artistic, and like Jonny he has also become more evironmental since he believes that "the work of Mother Nature is beautiful art."

Zoe is a Fillipino girl with tan skin, pink lipstick, and dark maroon hair, the sides of which are done into pigtails. She wears a purple tube-top shirt, blue shorts, purple sandals, and purple arm-bands. Zoe has a wild and eccentric personality, and enjoys a good thrill. Thus she is the antithesis to Sarah, because (unlike Sarah) Zoe enjoys every one of the Eds' scams and finds them very fun. Her crazy, headstrong, and daredevilish attitude also worries Jimmy, who does everything he can to keep her out of harm's way. Zoe is also athletic, agile and incredibly flexible, thanks to her experience in the Peach Creek Gymnastics Squad.

Kyle is a boy with white skin and spiky black hair. He wears a long-sleeved green camo shirt, black cargos, black sneakers with white soles, and a red neckerchief. Kyle is a laid-back, mild-tempered musician who can play numerous instruments, though his favorite is his trademark guitar. He gets along with everyone (even Eddy and the Kankers) and is essentially the arbiter of his peer group, making peace between conflicts and keeping short-tempered Sarah in check. In fact, Sarah herself has said that Kyle is the only person who could handle her temper calmly without flipping out.

The 4 kids see Ed running by, carrying a load of scrap metal and spare parts from the junkyard. Sarah is suspicious.

"Ed, what are you up to this time?" Sarah calls to Ed, but falls on deaf ears. "...ED!!!"

Kyle stops playing his guitar. "Sarah, breathe in and let it out." he instructs Sarah, and she does so.

* * *

In Double-D's garage, Ed drops off the load of scraps for Double-D to work on.

"Okay Eddy, can I go and watch 'The Robot Assassins Movie' now!?" Ed asks, holding up a videotape with the movie's title.

"Go get more scraps so we could build the ride, or else I'll spoil the movie!" Eddy instructs threateningly, then Ed rushes out.

"Eddy, what do you expect me to make with this?" Double-D asks, indicating the pile of scraps.

"A rocket car! What else?" Eddy answers. Ed returns, with an entire mound of junk and scraps.

Eddy yells "JACKPOT!!! LET'S GET TO IT, BOYS!!!"

* * *

From the lane, Sarah, Jimmy, Zoe and Kyle hear the sound of construction work coming from the cul-de-sac.

"What is that?" Jimmy asks insecurely.

"Sounds like another scam." Sarah says cynically.

"Sounds awesome! Let's go check it out!" Zoe suggests excitedly, being the first to go and see. The others follow her to the cul-de-sac, where they see a massive planetarium-like structure with a sign that reads: !!!THE EDS' KOSMIK EXPRESS!!!

**End of Chapter 4!!!**

* * *

Of ALL the new characters, Zoe was the hardest to create. I spent weeks finding her a good personality.


	5. Kosmik Chaos & Kanker Sores

How will the Eds' latest scam go? Read on and find out! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Sarah, Jimmy, Zoe and Kyle stare at the Eds' Kosmik Express ride. Inside, Ed is putting the final touches to a roller coaster track, consisting of double-rails. Double-D comes to examine the 4-seat rocket car... and discovers to his horror that the ''babies" are being used as seat cushions. They "cry" intensely.

"EDDY!!!" Double-D yells as Eddy comes. "What are you doing? Are you oblivious to the fact that you're using our projects as seat cushions!?"

"Like I give a crap about ONE measly assignment!" Eddy retaliates, putting a rolled-up carpet as the 4th seat's cushion. "Take a chill pill, will ya?"

"This is insane..." Double-D panics as he goes to his house to collect pillows as proper cushions.

Ed puts the rocket car on the track, goes through a trap-door leading to under the tracks, and attaches an accordion-like spring to the bottom of the rocket car. Then he grabs the spring's handles.

"READY, GUYS!" he shouts with a thumbs-up.

"Most WICKED!!!" Zoe shouts from outside, alerting Eddy to the customers' presence.

"Show time!" he whispers to himself.

* * *

At the ride's entrance, Sarah reads the sign: "5 dollars per rider." it reads.

"Five freakin dollars?" Sarah scoffs at Eddy's pricing. "Does this guy think we're rich or something?"

Eddy heads out to welcome the 4 kids, wearing a space suit. "Welcome to the Kosmik Express, kids! Where the mere price of 5 dollars can land you a spot in a rocket and fly you up into the wonders of outer space!!!"

Sarah grabs Eddy by his space helmet. "If you think I'm payin you a single cent, you got-" she is stopped by Kyle, putting her arms down.

"Sarah, you gotta learn how to chill!" Kyle says, putting his guitar in a bin near the ride's entrance. "I see no flaws in this ride!"

"Maybe so Kyle, but you can never be too careful." Jimmy says, putting on a helmet and safety gear.

"I just loooooooove a good thrill. Set me up, Eddy!" Zoe exclaims, paying up first. Kyle pays second.

"Sarah, you comin?" Kyle asks Sarah.

"Nope." Sarah nods.

"Then allow me." Jimmy drags Sarah along and pays for himself and Sarah with a 10-dollar bill. Eddy chuckles adoringly at the cash he just made.

"Alright, follow me!" Eddy leads them to the rocket car, where Zoe front-flips ahead and into one of the 2 front seats. The other 3 kids hop in. Sarah notices the "babies" being used as seat cushions.

"Are these flour sacks?" Sarah asks in disgust, referring to the "babies."

"Just be sure to buckle your seat belts, for it'll be a lightning-fast ride and we're not responsible for any lost items or riders." Eddy instructs. Sarah, Jimmy, Zoe, and Kyle buckle their seat-belts, then Jimmy puts helmets on Sarah, Zoe and Kyle for their safety.

"Ready!!!" Zoe shouts to Eddy, who smirks and pulls a string to ring a bell. This signals Ed to start the ride.

"Up, up and AWAY!!!" Ed begins running with the spring handles to set the ride in motion. Then he turns the handles like cranks to extend the spring, thus lifting the rocket car as it heads up for the big drop. Jimmy sweats anxiously, while Zoe just smiles as they approach the big drop. Double-D finally returns with pillow cushions, but he is too late...

"Oh God..." he utters in quiet horror as the rocket car nears the top. Eddy presses a button to make the planetarium's walls light up, showing stars, galaxy-style patterns and celestial spectacles all along the ride. The rocket car reaches the top and pauses...

"BLAST OFF!!!" Ed runs like the roadrunner and guides the rocket car down the big drop. The 4 kids scream as they fly downwards like a rocket.

* * *

In the trailer park, Lee and Marie sit on their stoop smoking while May does housework. Lee checks her wristwatch; it reads 11:55 AM.

"May!" she calls to May. "Climb up and check on the Eds."

"Oh, alright." May snarls, and climbs up a pole near their trailer. She extends a telescope and spies on the cul-de-sac. She sees the Kosmik Express's massive dome looming over it. She gasps in amazement.

"THERE'S A PLANETARIUM, GIRLS!!!" May shouts from the top of the pole. Then she drops down as Lee and Marie discard their cigarette butts.

"May, I really think you need an optometrist." Marie says, not believing May.

"A planetarium?" Lee asks. "Somethin ain't right. Let's go check it out, it's almost noon anyway." They head towards the cul-de-sac.

* * *

Back at the Kosmik Express, Sarah, Jimmy, Zoe, and Kyle go up and down along the ride, passing planets as Ed guides it from below the tracks.

"WHOOOAAAAAA!!!" Sarah and Kyle scream, holding each other.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Jimmy cries in terror.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WHOOOHOOOOO!!!!!" Zoe laughs with joy.

They reach a part where the track spirals downwards like a black hole. Ed guides it around faster and faster for thrill effect.

"IT'S A BLACK HOLE, YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Zoe yells with excitement as they spiral downwards. They spiral down so fast that their helmets fly off. Jimmy grabs his helmet but gets dizzy from all the spiraling, and his face turns green. Then he vomits into his helmet without knowing. He realizes this, and disgustedly drops the helmet down below. It lands on Ed's head, blinding him.

"AAAAAH, I'M BLIIIIIND!!!!!" Ed screams and he loses control. The rocket car begins to rock back and forth. Double-D and Eddy watch helplessly.

"Why?..." Eddy asks himself.

Ed looses his sense of direction, causing the rocket car to sway wildly on the edges of the track.

"Is this part of the ride?" Kyle yells, fearing they'll fall off.

"Don't know, BUT I LIKE IT!!!" Zoe responds, oblivious to danger.

Ed lets go of his handles to remove the puke-filled helmet, and so the rocket car races on unguided as it approaches a turn. Hitting the turn, the rocket car spins out of control, flies off the tracks, through the planetarium wall, and plunges to the ground outside. Everyone except Zoe screams as they fall, and the rocket car finally smashes into the ground. The intense force of the collision destroys the "babies" and their radios.....

* * *

The Eds rush outside, Ed dumping a bucket of water on himself to wash off Jimmy's vomit. The 4 kids recover from their ordeal. Kyle snaps his spine back into place.

"So, um hehe!..." Eddy stutters nervously. "You guys enjoyed the ride!?..."

"That... was... GREAT!!!" Zoe shouts in satisfaction. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!"

"EDDY, YOU IDIOT!!!" Sarah snarls angrily, jumping out of the totaled rocket car. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!!! AND LOOK AT JIMMY!!!"

Jimmy has melted cartoon-style. He pours out of the rocket car and reforms himself in fetal position. Sarah approaches Eddy angrily while Kyle tries holding her back, only to get dragged along instead.

"I DEMAND A RE-" Sarah is interrupted by Nazz's call:

"Hey guys, we're all heading to the movies! Wanna come!?" she asks.

"Ooooh I love movies, especially scary ones and funny ones!" Zoe runs off with Nazz.

"Zoe wait, I hate scary movies!" Jimmy recovers and rushes after Zoe.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" Sarah forgets about Eddy and follows them. Kyle looks at the Eds.

"Saved by Nazz! Haha, you gotta love her!" he says, then grabs his guitar and goes to catch up with the rest, leaving the Eds alone.

Double-D checks on the "babies", and finds them destroyed. "............ GAH!!!" he shrieks.

"What happened?" Ed comes to see, then he also screams. "AAAAH!!! What do we do?"

"Eddy, what have you done?" Double-D accuses Eddy, showing him one of the empty ripped bags that were once "babies." "Now we're gonna get F's. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Actually, yes I am!" Eddy answers, counting his money. "Cuz we made 20 dollars!"

"Is THAT what I think it is?...." Lee's voice asks. The Eds turn to see the Kankers glaring at them angrily.

"Ed, uh where's our little angel?" May asks calmly but insecurely.

"She's um... takin a bath!" Ed tries to answer, trembling. Marie searches the rocket car, and gasps.

"Oh my God! What the hell is this, boys!?" Marie asks, holding up the other 2 "baby" remains. Lee takes the remains of her and Eddy's "baby" and examines it. She throws it in Eddy's face.

"So this is what we find: _you guys pulling off con art and USING OUR BABIES FOR YOUR OWN GAIN!!!"_ Lee summarizes angrily.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!!!?" Eddy gets in Lee's face.

"WE SAW THE WHOLE THING!!!" Lee yells.

"Lee, Eddy, please!!!" Double-D tries to reason, coming between them. "I know tensions are high, but I can explain everything and find a solution!"

"YEAH RIGHT!!!" Marie shouts sarcastically, pulling Double-D towards her and grabs his collar. "I BET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WERE PLANNING THIS THE WHOLE TIME!!! AND THEN YOU GUYS GO AND.... AND..... AAAARRRGH!!!"

"IT WAS EDDY!!!" Double-D screams. While Eddy, Double-D, Lee and Marie scuffle, May tries to talk to Ed who's hiding in a trash can.

"Ed?..." May tries to coerce him out.

Eddy finally snaps. "FINE, WE DID DO IT!!! AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU WOMEN CARE!!!? ALL YOU WANNA DO IS MAKE US DO ALL YOUR CHORES AND GO 'kissy kissy' ON US AGAIN!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!?" Lee snaps back. "WE ACTUALLY LIKED THIS!!! US KANKERS AREN'T DOING THIS PROJECT BECAUSE WE HAVE TO!!! WE'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU!!!"

_"BUT WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!!!"_ Eddy screams so loud the whole town hears it. _"NOT ONE BIT!!! WE NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!!! WE HATE YOU STUPID GIRLS!!! YOU'RE ANNOYING AS HELL AND WE'RE SICK AND TIRED OF IT!!! YOU WANNA GET MARRIED SO DAMN BADLY!!!? THEN GO FIND SOME OTHER BOYS TO BOTHER!!! BE GONE!!! GO AWAY!!! JUST DO US A FAVOR AND LEEEEEAAAAAVE UUUUUS ALOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!........."_

There is silence. Lee backs away, stunned by Eddy's words. Even Double-D and Ed are shocked. Marie covers her face and runs away in tears.

"So be it............ _We're through." _Lee confirms.

"Ed, is this true?" May asks Ed, not knowing what to do. Lee grabs her.

"Come on, May. We're going home..." Lee says. She takes May and they walk away, disappearing around the corner.

"Good riddance..." Eddy sneers. "So!!! Let's repair the ride before it falls apart, cuz we still got suckers to scam!!!"

Ed and Double-D just stand in shock, then slowly walk to their houses and close their doors. Eddy stands alone in confusion, then the Kosmik Express collapses behind him.

* * *

Narration by Double-D:

_"And those were the harshest words I ever heard come out of Eddy's mouth. Even if it was the Kankers, I just felt he went too far. All was said and done, however, and we E's and K's went our seperate ways. But little did we know, everything that happened so far was just setting the stage..."_

**End of Chapter 5!!!**

* * *

You may have noticed the "bad words" in this chapter. Well they're teenagers alright, and it's just one reason why this fic is rated T (or PG-13, whatever).


	6. 99 Dollar Purpose

Very eventful chapter here! Must read, must review!!!

* * *

Eddy is in his room, the 20 dollars inside his wallet. He does mental math to learn he has...

"79 left to go!..." he concludes. Then he takes the family piggy bank, and smashes it in his room to collect 29 more dollars, discarding pennies which are useless to him.

"Eddy, what was that?..." his mother's voice calls from the kitchen after hearing the smashing glass.

"Nothin, Mom..." Eddy lies.

After nightfall, Eddy searches his house for more money, but fails. He thinks about taking his parents' work money...

"No, ain't worth the risk..." Eddy says to himself. So he dresses himself in black and puts on a ski mask. He jumps outside quietly... then runs across and sneaks into Double-D's room, using an hooked rope to climb up.....

* * *

The next day in school, Jenna gathers Nazz and Jonny in a hallway to talk about something.

"Ok, here's how the party's gonna go!..." Jenna begins.

Nearby, Eddy joins a conversation between Ed and Double-D. Double-D has a worried look on his face.

"Yo Double-D, what's with the face?" Eddy asks.

"I was _robbed__!..." _Double-D answers. "All 50 dollars in my possesion... Gone!"

"Who could've done somethin so hayness, man?" Ed asks.

"Gee... I haven't a clue, guys..." Eddy lies, stuffing Double-D's stolen money deeper into his back pocket... "But guess what?"

"What?" the other Eds ask.

"My parents gave me more money, leading to a grand total of 99 DOLLARS!!!" Eddy yells as he shows the money, lying about how he got it.

* * *

Their conversation continues in the cafeteria, eating at a table.

"But I still wonder, is Principal Kubat really telling the truth?" Double-D asks.

"What are you talkin about, sockhead?" Eddy asks.

"Think about it guys..." Double-D begins. "Do you honestly believe that 99 dollars will get us _'practically infinite jawbreakers?'_ The way I percieve it, that may be no more than several hundred, and even then, 99 dollars can't possibly equal all that. It could be a ruse for all we know..."

"You understand this guy, Ed?" Eddy asks Ed, referring to Double-D.

"Don't know..." answers Ed.

"My point is, _I doubt Mr. Kubat's jawbreaker promise is a true 99 dollar purpose."_ Double-D points out.

Paul comes along, carrying a stack of invitations. "What up Big Boy, Brainy Boy, and Greedy Boy!?" he greets.

"Paul, what are those?" Ed asks.

"You haven't heard? Baby Bonita's throwin a party!" Paul answers, handing them each an invitation to the party, hosted by Jenna.

Double-D reads it: "On Saturday night from 7 PM to midnight, at the Zeats-n-Falconer Nightclub."

"Everybody's goin!" Paul explains. "There's gonna be a DJ, rainbow lights, refreshments, sexy chicks all over, and an industrial-sized plasma TV screen!!! I don't know how Baby Bonita gets the money for all this, but boy it's gonna be one hell of a party!!! WHOOO!!! Alright, see ya!!!"

Paul goes on to deliver invitations to more people, including the Kankers sitting at another table.

"Oh boy, we can NOT miss this, guys!!!" Eddy says, hyped up by the upcoming party. They go to dump their lunch trays, and as Ed does so, May pops up in front of him. Ed backs away.

"Lee may have ended her relationship, but I think you and I are still matched in heaven!" May says. "So, wanna go with me to the party, honeybear!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-" Ed screams and runs out through the cafeteria wall and through many more, leaving numerous Ed-shaped holes.

* * *

In a classroom, Eddy and Lee sit next to each other doing classwork. They glare menacingly at each other through the corners of their eyes...

"Hymph..." they turn away, trying to ignore each other.

* * *

At the ending bell, everyone heads out. Double-D gets lost in the crowd and bumps into Marie.

"Oh, pardon me..." Double-D excuses.

"Don't talk to me..." Marie tells him, continuing onwards.

"Marie wait!" Double-D begs. "About yesterday-"

"Just leave me alone!..." Marie walks faster, lighting a cigarette.

"Wait, I just wanna say I'm-" before Double-D could finish, Marie smokes and blows it in Double-D's face, making him cough long enough for her to rush away. Ed and Eddy come.

"Leave her, Double-D." Eddy says. "We don't gotta worry about the Kankers anymore. Now let's get down to business and hand the money to Kubat."

* * *

While students hop aboard the school buses to get home, Mr. Kubat is backing his Lincoln Continental out from his parking space.

"Huh?..." Kubat sees the Eds in his rearview mirror, then looks to see them. "Hey, my boys! How's the money coming so far!?"

"Wait no longer, principal! I got 99 right here!!!" Eddy answers, pulling the 99 dollars from his wallet.

"Excellent!..." Kubat takes the money and shakes hands with Eddy. "As promised, you'll get your reward. But it just so happens that I... don't have it with me at this moment."

"Then when do we get it!!!" Eddy asks, drooling with anticipation. Kubat sees Paul handing invitations to everyone boarding the buses...

"No worries, I'll... drop off the jawbreakers at that party everyone's going to!" Kubat says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Mr. Kubat drives away.

"............ HAHAHA!!! THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST PARTY EVER NOW!!!!!" Eddy screams at the other Eds so loudly that it distorts their shapes.

* * *

The Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Paul, Jonny, Nazz and Jenna are riding home in a school bus.

"Ed, come here." Kevin calls to Ed.

"Yeah, Kev?" Ed asks, turning to face Kevin.

"Yeah, about yesterday, man." Kevin says. "Why the hell were you working on that scam with Eddy?"

"Oh, the Kosmik Express?..." Ed asks, fearing the worst. "He, he!... Um... Ok Kevin it wasn't my fault! Honest!!!"

"You know what this means, right?" Kevin asks.

"K. Ross man, don't do this." Paul tells Kevin in Ed's defense.

"Seriously, Eddy forced me into it or else he'd spoil a movie for me." Ed explains, then Eddy covers his mouth.

"Sorry about Ed, guys. He had too much gravy today!" Eddy says.

"Sorry Ed, you had your chance." Kevin says.

"No Kevin, we need the burly Ed boy on our teams." Rolf says.

"He blew it for himself, Rolf. _Ed, you're off the football and basketball teams."_ Kevin confirms.

Ed seems unfazed at first, but after he gets off the bus with the others at their neighborhood, he drops to his knees and yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Then he falls face-first, crying uncontrollably. Hours later at sunset, he's still crying. Double-D, Paul and Nazz comfort Ed.

"Suck it up, Ed. What's so special about sports, anyway?" Eddy asks, walking away.

"It's ok, Big Boy! I can get you back on the basketball team!" Paul says. Ed ignores, sucking up his tears like a straw so he can cry again.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kev, ok Ed!" Nazz says as she goes.

"Come on, let's get you home." Double-D says as he helps the sobbing Ed to his house, where Ed grabs his "The Robot Assassins Movie" tape.

"This will... make me... happy!..." Ed sobs, flooding his room with tears. Sarah hears his crying, and sighs.

* * *

In the Kankers' Trailer, May is on her bed, drawing a love card of Ed and herself. Lee comes in, sees the card, and snatches it away.

"What do we have here?" Lee asks accusingly. "Ed doesn't want you anymore, May! Forget him!"

"Give it back!" May yells as she tries to take her card back, but she can't reach Lee's hands. Lee shreds it.

"Lee, you... AAARGH!!!" May groans in anger and leaves their bedroom. She heads downstairs, and hears Marie crying in the bathroom. Marie is taking a hot shower inside, steam spewing under the door. May knocks.

"Marie, are you ok?" she asks.

"It's ok May, I'm fine." Marie answers from inside.

May goes. Afterwards, Marie comes out wearing towels. Her eyes are red from constant crying.

* * *

Nighttime comes. Ed is watching "The Robot Assassins Movie" in his room. Sarah comes in, doing something she never did 4 years ago... She's giving Ed a treat: a gravy sundae topped with buttered toast.

"Ed, Nazz called me about your little beef with that jerk Kevin." Sarah explains. "And, well... I made this, if it makes you feel any better. It's your favorite!.......Ed?........"

Ed is too absorbed with the movie to hear Sarah. Used to this, Sarah just leaves the sundae on his chair and goes back upstairs.

* * *

Double-D lays on his bed, wondering about the 99 dollars Eddy gave to Kubat.

"What can it be?... What could be a 99 dollar purpose?" he asks himself. "99 dollar purpose" echoes through his mind repeatedly.

* * *

As Double-D wonders, Ed becomes even more absorbed into the movie. Everything he's seeing (commandos fighting off hostile robots in a military base surrounded by zombies; cannon fire; airplane bombings etc.) is being perfectly memorized and is sinking deep into the realm of his overactive imagination.....

* * *

The shadowy, cigar-smoking man we saw at the beginning of the movie is sitting with Dr. Howard in the same, eerily lit laboratory. The shadowy man's henchmen stand behind him. Dr. Howard is counting a small bag of money.

"This should just about do it!" Howard says, counting the money.

"So, may I purchase them, doc!" the shadowy leader asks.

Dr. Howard gets up. "They're all yours! I'll wake them up!" He turns on 3 capsules nearby, lighting them.....

...... And revealing the 3 robots inside, now complete. Strangely... _these robots resemble the Eds._ They have metallic, silvery skin.

The Ed robot has a large, heavily built upper body and large feet with booster heels. He has shoulder cannons and wide, heavy-duty arms. He has yellow eyes.

The Double-D robot has a metal "hat" and helicopter blades folded along his back like wings. He has a thin, cord-like waist connecting his upper and lower bodies. He has insectoid legs and bird-like feet. He has large, blue eyes.

The Eddy robot is small and compact, with triangular feet. He has 3 antennae (equivalent to Eddy's hair) and a very long, scorpion-like tail with a pointed blade-tip. He has proportionately large, red eyes.

Dr. Howard presses a button, bringing the Robo-Eds to life. They jump out of their capsules and bow on their knees.

"Edroid at your service." the Ed robot says...

"Meta-D at your service." the Double-D robot says...

"Eddybot at your service." the Eddy robot says...

The shadowy leader smiles...

**End of Chapter 6!!!**

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Enter the Robo-Eds!!!


	7. Enter the Robo Eds

Now we continue from where Chapter 6 left off! Review please!

* * *

The Robo-Eds rise before their shadowy master. Dr. Howard explains their uses and abilities in detail:

_"They have been made with the latest cutting-edge equipment and weaponry, far from their original blueprints. They think and carry out tasks co-operatively. And each has their own unique attributes:_

_Quite obviously, Edroid is the tank of the trio, as his wide arms and massive brawn harbor a wide range of weaponry and other equipment. With the ability to transform into a high-speed rocket car, he also serves as the team's primary mode of transportation._

_Meta-D's right eye is equipped with a video-recording device, and his left eye has a tracking radar. He also has X-ray vision, and can repair himself and his comrades. He can transform into a helicopter for aerial travel and tracking, and in combat he can dually use the propeller blades as deadly melee weapons._

_Eddybot's handcam is the means of communication back to you while they are in the field. His small size and versatile utility tail enable him to stealthily overcome any obstacle or opponent. He can transform into numerous objects such as a boombox, TV, telephone, etc._

_In addition to the above, each one can team up with another for special combo attacks and formations."_

"Hmm... I like it!" the shadowy leader approves. "But do they... think and act on their own accord?"

"They may learn from your words and actions, but I guarantee you, _they are programmed to obey."_ Howard explains.

"Thank you, Dr. Howard! I appreciate how you allowed me to pay off their price bit by bit, finally with those 99 dollars I just gave you! But do remember that the robots are only half our deal!..." the shadowy leader says as he comes out of the shadows....

.... Thus revealing himself as........................ Mr. Kubat!!!!!

"... Because I must still purchase that... lovely little Brainwash System from you and your men." Kubat says.

"Oh yes, the Brainwash System is complete, but it'll cost you a further 25 million dollars!!!" Howard says, showing Kubat the Brainwash System from a balcony. It's a very large, spherical, computer-like device with hundreds of cables and wires projecting from it. It has an operating screen with a keyboard.

"I look forward to obtaining it, Doctor!" Kubat says. "And this time, I will... pay it off much more quickly with the aid of my new minions..."

Kubat turns to the Robo-Eds. "Edroid, Meta-D, Eddybot! _Fetch me 25 million dollars!!!..."_

"Affirmative, master." Eddybot says. "Robo-Eds, roll out!"

The Robo-Eds take off. Mr Kubat grins and snickers evilly...

* * *

Meanwhile, the night of Jenna's party has come. At the Zeats-n-Falconer Nightclub, Jenna is putting up the final decorations before the party begins. She is wearing her special party outfit: a waist-length orange dress exposing her back, black stockings, black high-heels with white soles, orange bangles on her arms, and orange earrings. Her hair is also styled differently, with the back tied into a French twist.

Jenna finishes decorating. "Let's get this party started!!!" she says to herself.

* * *

The Eds are getting ready for the party by taking showers, applying cologne, and putting on special party outfits. Ed wears a white buttoned shirt with blue-and-green stripes, blue jeans, and green-and-white sneakers. Double-D wears a purple suit over a white dress shirt, a red bowtie, purple pants, and white shoes. Eddy wears a black jacket over a white dress shirt (partly undone to show his chest hair), a silver neck-chain, black pants, and white shoes. They meet outside.

"This is gonna be sweet! It's chicks galore and the jawbreakers are gonna be delivered!!!" Eddy asks. "LET'S GO PARTY LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!!!!"

"OH I CAN'T WAIT, GUYS!!!!!" Ed exclaims, running ahead.

* * *

Since they are too young to go to Jenna's party, Jimmy and Zoe meet up in the 2nd cul-de-sac (which has the houses of Zoe, Kyle, Jenna, and Paul). They head to Kyle's house, and knock. Kyle opens.

"Hey, you made it!" Kyle welcomes. "Ready for Game Night?"

"You betcha!!!" Zoe answers excitedly.

"Wait, where's Sarah?" Kyle asks. Jimmy and Zoe realize that Sarah isn't with them.

"Sarah?..." Jimmy calls out.

* * *

Sarah has broke into Eddy's room, searching for any scam plans. She finds Eddy's "Who to Scam and When" book under his matress.

"Let's see how Eddy likes being scammed!" Sarah snickers, taking Eddy's book to her bedroom to hide under her pillow. Then she rejoins Jimmy, Zoe and Kyle at Kyle's house.

* * *

The Eds, along with dozens of other high school partygoers, are heading to the Zeats-n-Falconer Nightclub to attend Jenna's party there. En route, they pass by the County Bank.

Behind the bank, the Robo-Eds are preparing to break in. Eddybot uses his utility tail to remove a window and climb inside into a hallway. Using his scanner, he discovers that there are numerous security lasers criss-crossing the hallways.

"Meta-D, Edroid." Eddybot calls. "I'll shut down the security, then I'll cue you 2 to enter."

Eddybot continues on while his partners wait. His small size allows him to easily pass the security lasers. Then he notices security cameras looking at him, so he fires his blaster and destroys them. But then he hears whistling guards, coming closer and closer. Thinking quickly, Eddybot uses his utility tail to open an air vent and jumps in. He transforms into a bug-like form to travel through the narrow ventilation ducts. He sees the whistling guards walk under him. He contacts Meta-D via radio.

"Meta-D, where's the vault's location?" Eddybot asks.

Meta-D uses his X-ray vision to locate the vault. "1st floor, at the end of the central corridor."

Eddybot travels through the ducts as Meta-D guides him to the vault. Eddybot stays hidden in the ducts, as there are a dozen guards standing by the vault.

"Now that I've found the quarry, the guards must be disposed of." Eddybot quietly says, continuing on until he finds the security controls room. 2 guards chat inside it, ignoring the computer screens.

"So, what's your daughter nagging about this time?" asks the 1st guard.

"Eh, she just wants to see that Twilight movie over and over again." the 2nd guard answers. "It's driving me nuts."

While they are talking, Eddybot lowers himself down and bonks their heads together, knocking them out. Then he checks the security control switches, and begins turning them off one-by-one until the security systems are completely shut down. Then he contacts Edroid and Meta-D via radio.

"Is the security down?" Meta-D asks.

"Successfully! Now come in, I'll meet up with you 2 at the vault." Eddybot says. Edroid and Meta-D enter the bank, firing their blasters at any guards they encounter. They meet up at the vault with Eddybot. They stare at the vault's heavy steel door, locked by computer code.

"Edroid..." Meta-D and Eddybot say.

"I know." Edroid says. He grabs the vault door and, with his sheer strength, opens it like a garage door. The Robo-Eds enter the vault filled with millions of dollars. Edroid transforms his left hand into a vacuum to suck up the cash, finally reaching 25 million dollars. Eddybot contacts Mr. Kubat via handcam.

"Master, we have obtained our quarry!" Eddybot says.

"Good work!" Kubat says. "Now head back over to our hideout, quickly."

Eddybot ends the transmission and they prepare to leave, but numerous guards stand before them, armed with various guns...

"FIRE!!!" The lead guard shouts, then they open fire on the Robo-Eds. But their gunfire has no effect on the Robo-Eds' metal, bulletproof skin. The Robo-Eds simply exchange casual glances, then ready their blasters and return the fire.

Soon enough, they are back outside. Edroid transforms into a futuristic rocket car, and Meta-D and Eddybot hop into the seats. Edroid shifts into high-gear, and they zoom away and back to their hideout. But unknown to them, their departure was filmed by the final remaining guard, hiding behind the corner. He takes his video evidence to the Peach Creek Police Department.

* * *

The Robo-Eds return to their master, Mr. Kubat, in the laboratory.

"Mission accomplished." the Robo-Eds say. Edroid ejects the 25 million dollars in a metal box from his chest. Mr. Kubat picks it up...

"Here you go, Dr. Howard!" he says, handing the cash to Dr. Howard. "Now may I have the Brainwash Machine!?"

"It's been pleasure doing business with ya, Kubat!" Dr. Howard exclaims.

**End of Chapter 7!!!**

* * *

As you've seen, Sarah took Eddy's scam book. I'll either use this for the ending or for a later fic. I'm not sure yet.

Coming up next is the huge party everyone's been talking about!!! How is it gonna go? Stay tuned and find out!!!


	8. Party Animals

Party time! I put the best music I could think of, but if anybody has better suggestions, tell me and I'll edit it (or use it for a later chapter). And thanks again to Neo H.B.B. Sam for more ideas.

* * *

At the Zeats-n-Falconer Nightclub, Jenna's party is in full swing. A huge number of teens are there, some wearing semi-formal clothes while others are more provacatively dressed. They do typical party stuff such as dancing, gossiping, and playing games and contests. The DJ plays the song "Cha Cha Slide", and the 10-foot plasma TV on the rear wall is featuring its video. Colorful lights flash from the cieling.

On the dance floor, everyone dances to "Cha Cha Slide." Afterwards, party host Jenna meets with Nazz. Nazz wears a light blue hoodie with her hood up, blue jeans with an orange belt, the same sneakers, orange bangles, and orange earrings. Her hair is free-flowing, but is mostly covered by her hood.

"Jenna!!!" Nazz greets, hugging Jenna.

"Oh my god, we should totally take pics for this!" Jenna says. They take out their digital cameras and start taking pics together such as cuddling, silly faces, puckering lips, and Nazz flashing her belly.

* * *

On the upper level, Kevin and Paul watch Nazz and Jenna as they continue taking pics. They are both wearing black tanktops and green camo pants. Paul's du-rag is removed, revealing braided hair.

"Man, they're hot!" Kevin comments.

"Hell yeah, just look at them hips! And that Nazzalicious ass!" Paul says, staring at Nazz's butt. She and Jenna notice them, and wave.

"Hi, Kev!!!" Jenna calls to Kevin, who waves back with a nervous grin. Then his trance is broken by the Eds' arrival.

"What are those dorks doin here?" Kevin asks gruffly.

"K-Ross, you really gotta chill, man." Paul says.

"But who invited the Eds? They're gonna kill the party." Kevin reasons.

"Alright, I invited em!" Paul admits. "So what if they ain't mainsteam? But they're people too, man, you gotta accept that."

"Whatever..." Kevin mumbles. Then Rolf comes along, wearing a yellow-and-blue striped sweater, blue jeans, the same sneakers, and an animal pelt hat (similar to a beret) with a backwards-pointing tail. He is carrying a large bag behind him.

"Yo wassup, dawgs?" Rolf tries to say in slang. Paul just stares, and Kevin holds a laugh.

"Eh, you almost got it, Country Boy." Paul says, referring to Rolf's slang. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see soon enough!" Rolf answers.

* * *

On the dance floor, Jonny dances to "Yeah." He wears a gray hoodie over a white shirt with a "Party Boy" logo, black jeans, and black sneakers. He still has his black tuque hat. Once he finishes his dance, everyone around him cheers.

"WHOO!!!" Jonny shouts. "YOU SAW THAT, PLANK!?" Plank sits on a chair nearby, wearing a small wool hat with ear flaps.

Double-D sits next to Plank, anxious about the party. Eddy comes up.

"Hey , why are you just sittin around?" he asks.

"Oh!..." Double-D thinks. "Just sitting here and lookin pretty!"

"Nonsense. Even Ed has his groove on!" Eddy says while pointing to Ed, who's doing The Worm across the dance floor. Everyone cheers "GO ED, GO!!!" for him, then Eddy goes up. "My turn now!"

Eddy dances, and everyone cheers for him. Nazz and Jenna are amazed by his skills, and go up to him as he re-enters the dance crowd and gives Ed a hi-five.

"Eddy, come here!" Nazz grabs Eddy and hugs him tightly. "That was AMAZING!!!"

"Awesome Worm, Ed!" Jenna hugs Ed, entranced by her looks.

"Well helloooooo Nazz!!!" Eddy says, regaining himself. "Nice jeans, sexy hips, sexier ass!"

"Oh stop, heehee!" Nazz giggles, playfully butting Eddy with her hip.

"Pic time!" Jenna says. She and Nazz huddle with Ed and Eddy in their arms, and she takes a pic.

"Come on, boys! Let's boogie!" Nazz says as she and Jenna take Ed and Eddy along with them.

"I like where this is goin!" Eddy says, being taken by Nazz.

"Looks like we're gonna get some action, ehehehe!" Ed says, being taken by Jenna.

* * *

From the upper level, the Kankers watch Ed and Eddy dance with Jenna and Nazz to "Low."

Lee has the back of her hair tied into a large bun. She wears a waist-length purple vest with a thick fur collar, blue jeans, purple high-heels, coral earrings, and sunglasses. She has a Cancer Crab tattoo on her left shoulder.

Marie wears a short red jacket that exposes her belly, a green skirt with a red belt, black-and-white striped stockings, the same sneakers, the same green cap, and red earrings. She also has a heart-shaped bellybutton ring.

May wears a green, knee-length, shoulder-revealing dress with drooping sleeves that reach the elbows, black converses like Marie's, an oversized pink bow on her head, multicolored bangles, and a rainbow necklace.

"Eddy, that little.....Hymph!..." Lee grumbles, actually showing a bit of jealousy towards Eddy. But she shrugs it off, remembering that they hate each other now. "I'll be in the smoking section."

Lee walks off. Marie spots Double-D still sitting on the sidelines. May watches Ed, oblivious to the fact he is dancing with Jenna. Ed sees May...

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ed screams and runs, leaving Jenna to fall on her butt.

"Marie, come on. Let's go get crazy with our boyfriends like everyone else!" May says, jumping the rail to chase Ed. Marie glances at Double-D one more time, still unwilling to talk to him...

* * *

Kevin sees Eddy dancing with Nazz, and angers about it. "That show-off is making me look bad!" he shouts. "Paul, I'm goin in."

"A dance battle?" Paul asks, then ditches a bunch of black girls he was flirting with to catch up with Kevin. "Hold up! Count me in!"

The music changes to "The Way I Are" as Kevin and Paul enter the dance floor to face off with Eddy. Nazz and Jenna watch from the crowd. Eddy, Kevin and Paul take turns breakdancing, trying to outdo each other.

"GET IT!!!" a girl shouts.

The break-dancing continues, but ultimate victory goes to Paul since he's the most experienced, doing a backflip and a split upon landing into his final pose. Nazz is so impressed that she grabs Paul and takes him with her to some other part of the club, leaving Kevin and Eddy. Jenna approaches Kevin.

"Don't worry, Kev! I'll stay with ya!" she says. "Even though how you expelled Ed from the teams was kinda harsh."

Kevin sighs. "Yeah, I'm kinda regretting that now. But he's always doin crap with Eddy, that's why."

"Just let it go for now, ok!" Jenna says, and begins grinding on Kevin.

* * *

Ed is on the lookout for May, who sees him and waves. Panicking, Ed ducks into the crowd and continues on trying to lose May, passing by Double-D along the way. Double-D sits at a table, drinking punch and bobbing his head to the music. He is still depressed about the upset Marie, who's getting a drink at the counter. Eddy takes a break in the smoking section, with several others including Lee, whom he turns away from and ignores. Lee does the same.

All this is observed by Rachel, watching from the upper level with her fellow goths. Rachel wears a black knee-length dress without shoulder straps, black stockings, white pump shoes, black wristbands, and a white flower hairpin (instead of the angel hairpin she normally wears). Her fellow goths (3 boys, one tall, one fat, and one with long hair) wear suits of black and purple.

"Looks like the K's and E's are having a rainy relationship." the tall goth says.

"Just give them time." Rachel says. "We all know what comes after the rain!"

* * *

The song "Promiscuous" plays. Nazz and Paul are at the counter, drinking as they flirt, share jokes and take pics together. Nazz then notices Double-D sitting alone at the table away from the rest of the party, depressed. Concerned, she gets up.

"Paul, I'm gonna go check on Double-D." she says, leaving Paul. Paul then sees Marie sitting several seats away from him, and goes to flirt with her.

"What's poppin, Baby Blue!?" he asks.

"Buzz off, pimp boy." Marie walks away, annoyed by Paul and leaving him in confusion.

"Wait, I'll buy you a drank!" Paul tries to woo Marie back.

Nazz reaches Double-D and sits with him. "Awww, you look so nice!"

"Thanks, Nazz." Double-D answers.

"Is something wrong, dude?" Nazz asks, seeing his mood.

"I'm just having internal conflict." Double-D partly tells. "I just feel bad and I don't know what to do."

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Nazz says. "Take a pic with me!"

Nazz cuddles with Double-D, removing her hood to reveal her long flowing hair. They smile for the camera, and Nazz takes the pic.

"Come on now Double-D, let's go hit the floor with everyone else!" Nazz says.

"I'm not exactly the dancing type." Double-D reasons as the song "Buy U A Drank" comes on.

"I know you can dance to this song!" Nazz encourages, dragging Double-D to the dance floor. "All you gotta do is snap your fingers, it's easy!"

* * *

On the dance floor, everybody gathers in rows and finger-snap to "Buy U A Drank." Ed does so while simultaneously watching for May, who's also in the finger-snapping formation. Double-D quickly learns to finger-snap to the music, though he is still frustrated. Rachel, finger-snapping next to him, sees this. They talk while finger-snapping.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Double-D asks.

"Just because I'm goth doesn't mean I don't get my groove on every now and then." Rachel says. "But enough of me. You look upset."

"Oh it's nothing..." Double-D lies. Rachel glares at him, knowing he's lying.

"Ok, it's Marie!" he confesses. "The other day, Ed, Eddy and I got into a little squabble with the Kankers. Then Eddy kinda spoke for me and Ed and.... told them off. And Marie was so devastated that she cried. Now she won't even talk to me."

"So now you feel guilty." Rachel sums up.

"Well, yeah." Double-D says. "It's that Eddy made it sound like I hate Marie, but I don't. To be honest, I actually value her as an individual. But she's... y'know, brash."

"Hmm, let me give you a tip." Rachel begins: "So some girls aren't sugar, spice, and everything nice. Those girls like to play rough and can even be sour. But that doesn't mean they lack softer sides. Marie has been giving you tough love all these years, correct? The key word there is _love._ _She could be all tough and domineering on the outside,_ _but deep down she has genuine affection for you._ _She just doesn't like to show her inner feelings, and if you value her as an individual like you said, you gotta get in touch with those feelings."_

Marie, who's finger-snapping behind Double-D, hears all of this. _"He does care!..." _she thinks in her head. The song ends, then Marie runs off to think.

"I never thought of it that way... Thank you, Rachel!" Double-D thanks as the dance formation seperates.

"You're welcome..." Rachel replies, walking away. "... _Cutie!"_

Double-D is suprised by Rachel's last word!

* * *

The "Just Dance Remix" plays. In another part of the club, several people (including Ed, Eddy, Nazz and Jonny) gather around Rolf.

"Tonight, ya'll will be enlightened! Behold!!!" Rolf opens his bag, revealing a bunch of speckled mushrooms.

"Hey Stretch, how are mushrooms gonna enlighten us?" Eddy asks.

"These are Nana's Magic Mushrooms of Epiphany!" Rolf explains. "Once ingested, they briefly alter your state of mind, and with time, they will reveal a great truth to he who consumes it!"

"Sounds wicked, eh Plank?" Jonny asks Plank.

"Oh really, gimme then!" Eddy takes a mushroom and eats it. After a few seconds, he enters a trance-like state, his eyes bulging and flashing different colors.

"Me next!" Jonny exclaims, and eats one. He coils up like a spring and his eyes flash different colors. Then he springs into the air and his hat flies off, revealing a huge afro. "YEEEEEEEEHAAAAWWWW!!!" he yells.

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to discover the truth!" Nazz says. She takes one, her eyes dilate, and she looks up. "Whhhhhhhoooooooaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Ed eats one next. His head spins wildly, then we see what he sees. He sees the club full of swirling colors and the people are shape-shifting blobs similar to lava-lamps. A slow, meditating music plays in his head. Then he floats through the colors as if heading somewhere.

"Feels... so... awesome!..." Ed says.

* * *

When Ed snaps out of his hallucination, he realizes that May is dragging him to the dance floor to dance to the "Just Dance Remix."

"GAAAH!!!!" Ed screams. The others head to the dance floor to watch. Lee spots May with Ed, and angers.

Ed is now on the dance floor with May, panicking.

"Come on Ed, let's move it!" May says gleefully.

"GET AWAY!!!" Ed screams as he tries to break away. He swings May around crazily to get her off, but the crowd sees this as dancing and they cheer. May doesn't let go, so Ed spins and winds around with her wildly. The crowd cheers, thinking they're dancing.

"GET IT, LUMPY! HAHAHA!!!" Eddy laughs. Kevin also laughs.

"WHOO!!!" Nazz and Jenna cheer.

"RIGHT ON!!!" Jonny cheers.

Ed trips and falls, and May falls right on top of him. Ed freaks out even more and "breakdances" away and off the dance floor, with everybody cheering as he gets up and runs. Ed takes Plank, then continues running.

"HEY!!!" Jonny shouts, but the crowd is too thick to catch Ed and reclaim Plank.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double-D and Marie bump into each other at the food table.

"Marie!..." Double-D utters.

"Wassup!?" Marie asks, smiling.

"Oh you're smiling!" Double-D exclaims... "Wait, did you-"

"Yep, I heard you talkin with Rachel!" Marie confirms, then hugs Double-D. "You do care about me!"

"Yeah!" Double-D says, hugging her for the first time! "But the whole thing with Eddy-"

"Eddy's a jerk, screw him." Marie says. "And if you wanna apologize for that, I forgive you! Now come on and dance with me, sweetie!"

"I really can't dance..." Double-D excuses.

"Then I'll teach you!" Marie says, reaching for Double-D's arm. Then their moment is interrupted when Ed leaps in and lands on Double-D, flattening him.

"Don't say a peep!" Ed says, who uses Plank as a disguise head to fool May. May comes and isn't fooled, taking Plank and exposing Ed.

"We really got the crowd goin over there, Ed!!!" May exclaims. "Let's do it again!!!"

"I KNEW IT!!!" Lee shouts, grabbing May and Marie to scold them. "YOU 2 WERE WITH THE EDS THE WHOLE TIME, WEREN'T YOU!!!? THEY DON'T WANT US, SO LET EM BE AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU ANYWHERE NEAR EM AGAIN!!!!"

"But..." May utters, tearing...

"NO!!!" Lee commands, and May is so upset that she breaks into heavy crying and runs out and away from the party, still carrying Plank.

Marie angers. _"You know what, Lee? I'm sick and tired of YOU bossing us around! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CONTROL US LIKE LITTLE PUPPETS!!!? MAY AND I STILL LOVE OUR EDS, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP US APART JUST BECAUSE YOU AND EDDY DIDN'T DO WELL, SO BACK OFF!!! AND IF YOU STILL THINK OTHERWISE, THEN THAT MAKES YOU A BIG FAT (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)!!!!!!!!!!"_

Marie gruffly leaves after telling off Lee. Ed, Double-D, and everyone nearby stand wide-eyed and speechless.

"Hymph, fine!..." Lee continues on with the party.

**End of Chapter 8!!!**

* * *

Please review!!! I hope you like the party so far!!!


	9. Evil Conspiracy

Reminder/Disclaimer: Danny Antonucci owns Ed Edd n Eddy, not me.

Note: There's a little flashback, which will be in bold.

* * *

Marie enters her trailer, mumbling angrily about Lee.

"It ain't even worth stayin at a party with that skank around." she says, then decides to curb her anger by trying to comfort May.

"May, you ok!?" she calls upstairs, but no response....."... May?..."

She checks their bedroom, but May isn't there.

* * *

May cries at a street corner, holding Plank in her arms.

"Stupid Lee, who does she think she is!?" May sobs, thinking about Ed. His laughter echoes through her mind.

"My dear Ed, one day we'll be..." May hopes, but is interrupted when a large truck drives by, blowing her hair into her face. Then she sees a shadowy-faced woman leap out of the truck, wearing black over her whole body. She heads off into the streets.

"Is that a spy? Something must be goin on!" May says curiously, then follows the woman through the dark streets.

* * *

Back at the party, people dance to "Pose." Jonny sits idly without Plank. Eddy stands behind Lee in an apple-bobbing line.

"Hurry up, bozo!" Lee tells the guy in front of her, since he's taking forever to grab an apple.

The song "Circus" comes up after "Pose", much to Nazz's and Jenna's delight.

"OMG, OUR SONG!!!" they exclaim. Nazz throws off her hoodie, revealing a short-sleeved orange top that exposes her shoulders and belly. She also has a butterfly tattoo on her lower back.

Nazz and Jenna dance to "Circus", joined by several other girls in formation. Then Rolf leaps in. He's unaware that he's interrupting the dance because he's still learning about teen stuff.

"Wow! Rolf is amazed by yo fine movements, girl!" Rolf tries saying in slang.

"Not the best time, Rolf." Nazz rebuffs.

"Please excuse Rolf's inept teen-speak and roll with him!!!" Rolf tries dancing with Nazz.

"ROLF, STOP!!!" Nazz yells as she struggles with Rolf.

"YEAH, SHAKE IT!!!" Rolf shouts as he bops Nazz with his butt, knocking her into the apple-bobbing line thus knocking everyone forwards like dominos. It reaches Eddy, causing him to knock Lee into the apple-bobbing barrel. She comes out, soaked.

"THAT'S IT, YOU JUST BROKE THE CAMEL'S BACK!!!!" Lee yells at Eddy.

"SHUT IT, CARROT-TOP!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" Eddy yells back, then Lee draws a swordfish from her pocket and points it at Eddy. Paul sees this.

"YO EVERYBODY!!!" Paul calls to everyone. "GREEDY BOY AND SWEET-TOOTH ARE GONNA FIGHT!!!!"

Everyone gathers around for the fight with mixed opinions. Kevin is excited to see Eddy get hurt. Rachel, Jenna and Nazz have concerned looks on their faces. Double-D intervenes between Eddy and Lee: "Eddy, Lee, please stop!!! Can't we talk this out!?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Lee pikes Double-D's upper lip with her swordfish and throws him aside, provoking Eddy.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Eddy lunges at Lee, and the fight ensues. Everyone cheers and boos as they fight. Eddy tries grabbing onto Lee, but her swooshing and slashing swordfish keeps him at bay and he resorts to quick punches and jabs. Lee kicks him in the crotch, then tries to pike Eddy with the swordfish's tip. But he ducks and Lee misses.

"KICK HIS ASS, LEE!!!" Kevin cheers for Lee because he hates Eddy more.

"YAAAH!!!!!" Lee swings her swordfish at Eddy. Eddy grabs the swordfish's nose by slamming his hands on it like a ninja, then flings it out of Lee's hands and into a wall, barely missing a guy's head. Eddy and Lee then fistfight as Ed, Double-D, Nazz, Jenna and Rachel try to break them up.

* * *

In the trailer, Marie sits alone in frustration and anger at Lee. Without May to talk to, she tries to calm herself by smoking. She takes out her cigarette pack and lights one, but then freezes. She remembers how she always used to smoke, often with Lee. She has a flashback to freshman year...

**Flashback: Double-D was presenting a smoking report to class, Marie and Lee barely paying attention.**

**"Remember folks, don't smoke!..." he says to finish his report.**

**End Flashback**

Marie realizes Double-D was right. Now having a real relationship with him, combined with anger towards Lee, Marie makes a wise decision: she quits smoking, throwing her cigarette pack outside and stomping the lit one.

"Yes!..... I did it, Double-D!!!" she says to herself with a smile.

* * *

At the party, Eddy's and Lee's fight continues. Both are bruised and battered as they wrestle each other. Lee gets Eddy in a sleeper hold, then Eddy breaks out and pulls her legs over her shoulders. Lee gives Eddy a blackeye, while Eddy twists her wrist (with a loud crack)!

"YEEEOWWWWW!!!!!" Lee screams in pain, kicking Eddy onto the refreshment table. She twists her wrist back into place, then leaps onto Eddy. They pummel each other furiously, with everyone watching.

"GET THE _(bleep)_ OFF ME!!!!!" Eddy screams, slamming the punch bowl onto Lee's head as she strangles him. Then he pulls her tongue, and Lee pulls his hairs, making him scream in pain.

"NO, EDDY!!!" Ed jumps in and tries to pull Lee and Eddy apart. Lee kicks Ed away while locking arms with Eddy, and Ed flies and lands on the opposite end of the table. This triggers a catapult effect, the table launching Eddy and Lee through the air and they smack hard into a wall. The force of the impact breaks a large hole through the wall, and Eddy and Lee fall outside with the debris.

"That's it, I'm done." Lee says, getting up and walking away from the party. Ed, Double-D, Rachel, Jenna and Nazz rush out to help Eddy.

"Eddy, are you ok?" Double-D asks as Ed and Rachel help Eddy get up.

"It's a cartoon, Double-D. I'll recover in no time!" answers Eddy, breaking the 4th wall!!!

* * *

May barely manages to keep up with the stealthy woman dressed in black. But she finally catches up with the woman when she hides behind a car. May does the same.

"Hey, are you a spy?" May asks, alerting the woman to her presence. She turns to look at May, then we see her face: she is actually Erin!

"Shhhhh, be quiet." Erin motions May to duck under the car. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I followed you." May answers. "What are you spying on?"

Erin sighs. "Ok, since you're already here, I guess I'll take you along to help me out."

She points May to a big, boarded up building (the same one from the beginning of the movie) with numerous black cars and SUVS in front of it. Then she tells May to stay down, because several guards dressed in black uniforms are standing sentry in front of the building. Erin grabs a glass bottle from the sidewalk and throws it at one of the guards, hitting his head and knocking him out. The other guards rush over to check on him.

"Now follow me, quickly!" Erin tells May, and they run across the street, pass the distracted guards, and run into a wide alley along the boarded-up building. They reach a small basement window similar to Ed's. "Now be absolutely quiet..." Erin instructs as they peer through the window.

Inside is a large, auditorium-like room filled with a huge number of men. They all wear black uniforms and boots. The higher-ranking ones also wear black trench coats and metal helmets resembling gas masks. Then Mr. Kubat enters and walks down an aisle, attended by the Robo-Eds. They walk onto a raised platform in the middle of the auditorium, with a podium on it.

"Principal Kubat?..." May whispers in confusion. Mr. Kubat walks to the podium and adjusts the microphone. Eddybot stands by his side, while Edroid and Meta-D stand behind him like sentinels.

"Welcome, my brothers!" greets Kubat to his men, who address him as "Lord Kubat."

"Is this some kinda cult?..." May asks Erin , who zips her mouth (literally).

"I bring great news to you all!" Kubat begins. "Our plan will be able to go... unhindered, as I have now purchased that lovely Brainwash Machine! But of course, I couldn't have gotten the funds without the aid of my cyborg companions!!!" he indicates the Robo-Eds. "And even then, I couldn't have obtained these 3 without the gullible efforts of a kid named... Eddy!!!"

"Eddy!?..." May thinks in her head in disbelief. Then 2 men come in and drag a tied-up old man to Kubat. May and Erin both recognize him as...

"...Principal Antonucci!!!..." they both think in utter shock. Antonucci is held in front of Kubat, his mouth taped shut.

"Well well, if it isn't my old friend Antonucci!" Kubat says to Antonucci, who tries angrily to speak but is muffled by the tape. Kubat grabs him by the chin: "Now now, no need to be so feisty! You wouldn't be in this position if you had just... cooperated with me and my brothers. And who knows, I might have spared you from the fate the rest of this town will soon see! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!..... And now, I've seen enough of you. Take him away, boys!"

The guards drag Antonucci away as he helplessly struggles. Erin thinks angrily "Kubat, how could he?..."

"Now where was I?... Ah yes, the plan!!!" Kubat begins: _"The Brainwash Machine is indeed one hell of a showstopper, as its has been designed to connect to every TV and computer screen within a 5-mile radius via... satellite cable! And since somebody's always watching TV or online, many are bound to be brainwashed immediately. Those people become our slaves, and they will hunt down any stragglers and... brainwash them through eye-contact. They will obey us and work like an ant society. They will spread our influence both directly... and by manufacturing more Brainwash Machines for faster effect. Eventually, we will spread our influence across America, and from there we shall... rule the world. A world without chaos and conflict, thus ushering peace and harmony with everybody working together under our control!!!!!"_

The cult cheers "ALL HAIL LORD KUBAT!!!"

_"IT BEGINS TONIGHT!!! WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!" _Kubat yells, his words echoing through the Robo-Eds' minds.._._

_"World domination?..... World domination!!!....."_ Eddybot says to himself.

"Crap, they're starting already!?..." thinks Erin.

"Every screen?..." May remembers the plasma TV screen at the party and yells '"THE PARTY!!! ED!!!!!"

Erin covers her mouth, but Edroid already detected them: "Intruder alert, intruder alert!!!"

"Get them." orders Kubat. Erin and May give each other "uh-oh" looks, and are thrown back when Edroid blows a hole through the wall. The Robo-Eds leap outside and approach Erin and May, with Eddybot chuckling. Edroid aims his gattling guns at them, then Erin grabs a trash can and throws the lid at Edroid, distracting him.

"KID, TAKE THIS!!!" Erin throws a small radio to May as she uses the trash can to shield herself from Edroid's gunfire. "I'LL DISTRACT THEM!!! RUN!!!"

May catches the radio and runs. Eddybot chases May while Edroid and Meta-D chase Erin, who stealthily runs while dodging their blasters. Edroid fires a shoulder missle at Erin, who hides behind a car just before it hits, destroying the car. Erin lays on the ground, motionless.

"Looks like you got her! Let's go find Eddybot." Meta-D says.

"So sad." Edroid says as they leave.

But then we see that Erin was actually playing possum. She gets up and runs off!

**End of Chapter 9!!!**

* * *

Will May be able to warn everybody in time? Find out in Chapter 10: Countdown!!!


	10. Countdown

Here we go! This is the last chapter of the year people, so enjoy and review!

* * *

At the party, Nazz scolds Rolf: "It's your fault the fight even happened. You should be ashamed."

"My bad..." Rolf apologizes.

Jenna calls her father on her cellphone for advice (in Spanish), then goes to break up the crowd that's still talking about the Eddy vs. Lee fight.

"Alright people, break it up! Vamos!!!" she shouts.

"You heard her, the fight's over!" Paul says, helping Jenna with the crowd.

"Just continue with the party, everyone." Jenna says. The crowd breaks up and the party resumes, though it's nowhere near its previous intensity.

Ed and Double-D sit with the recuperating Eddy at a table. Nazz comes to see Eddy.

"Need anything, Eddy?" she asks.

"Hmmm..." Eddy thinks..."Anybody got cigarettes?!"

"........ Got gum!" offers Ed.

Eddy declines, wondering about the jawbreaker promise Kubat made. "Man, what the hell's takin Kubat so long with those jawbreakers? It's already 11 PM!!!"

Double-D tires of Eddy's jawbreaker obsession and walks away.

"Wait." Nazz stops Double-D. "What's wrong with what Eddy said?"

"Eddy paid Mr. Kubat some cash in the hopes of obtaining 'practically infinite jawbreakers'." Double-D answers.

"Practically infinite jawbreakers!? Ooooooooh!!!" Nazz says at the thought of 'practically infinite' jawbreakers. "But as tempting as 'practically infinite' is, it almost sounds too good to be true."

"My point exactly, Nazz!" Double-D says.

* * *

Meanwhile, May reaches her trailer, screaming as Eddybot chases her close behind.

"GO AWAY!!!" May screams as she slams the front door on Eddybot's arm.

"YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH!!!" Eddybot fires several shots in an attempt to make May release the door. One shot blows out the lamp, alerting Marie who's in the kitchen. May closes the door on Eddybot as Marie comes in.

"What was that!?" Marie asks, baffled and seeing Plank in May's hands. "And why you got wierd party boy's board?"

"A robot's outside." May says, turning off the TV frantically. "Marie, we gotta go warn everyone about Kubat. He's gonna brainwash us all!!!"

"Ok, now you're just being silly." Marie says. "And whoever you slammed the door on probably wasn't even a robot."

"I'M SERIOUS, LISTEN!!!" May yells desperately. She explains everything to Marie about Kubat, his cult and plans, and the Robo-Eds. As they talk, Eddybot quietly slinks in through the ceiling door upstairs. He heads downstairs and disguises himself as the phone (breaking the real one).

Marie doesn't believe May: "Did you eat Rolf's mushrooms or somethin, May? That's ridiculous!!! I'm callin Mom to deal with you." She reaches for the "phone', then sees the real phone broken on the floor. Then Eddybot reveals himself, laughing maniacally.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" May and Marie scream as Eddybot attacks. He jumps on Marie, and his tail tip turns into a claw to pin May to the wall, thus she drops Plank. Marie struggles with Eddybot on the sofa as he extends his hand blades. Marie grabs his wrists...

"YAAAH!!!" Marie kicks Eddybot out through a window, releasing May who takes Plank. "YOU'RE RIGHT, MAY!!! LET'S GO!!!"

* * *

Mr. Kubat enters the room with the Brainwash Machine to operate the controls.

"Power: On!!!" he switches the power on. This causes all the screens in town to go static.

* * *

In Kyle's living room, he, Sarah, Jimmy and Zoe were playing DDR when the TV went static.

"The TV's out!..." Jimmy complains.

"What gives?..." Sarah asks.

"Eh, who cares!? I was dominating anyway!!!" boasts Zoe.

"I'll see what's wrong." Kyle tries to fix the TV.

* * *

The big plasma TV screen at the party has gone static. Everyone watches in confusion. Even the DJ stops to see it.

"What's happening?" Jenna asks, worried about her party.

Behind the club and at several other places, squads of Kubat's henchmen gather.

* * *

Lee is walking home, discarding a cigarette butt she smoked. She sees several police cars speeding through the streets.

"Somebody musta committed murder." she thinks. Then Marie and May come from around a corner and crash into Lee, knocking them to the ground.

"What's got you 2 so freaked out?" Lee asks sharpishly.

"Quick, we gotta warn everybody about Kubat because he has a brainwash thingy that gonna brainwash us all through our TV screens!!!" May says extremely fast, much to Lee's confusion.

"And there's this, no THESE robots that look like our boyfriends and work for Kubat, and they're tryna get us!!!" adds Marie, baffling Lee even more.

Lee throws off her sisters, not believing them: "Did you eat Rolf's mushrooms or somethin, girls? Cuz what you're sayin is all cock and bull!!!"

A bright light shines down on the Kankers. They look up and see Meta-D, in his helicopter form and shining the light from his underside. May thinks it's a rescue chopper (though Meta-D's far smaller than a real chopper).

"HEY, HEY!!! HELP US!!!" May screams.

"There they are! Get them!" Meta-D contacts Edroid and Eddybot to the Kankers' location. Edroid arrives first.

"AAAAAAH!!!!" the Kankers scream. Then Meta-D reverts to his robot form and drops down behind the Kankers. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!" they scream again. A bus is coming by, then the Kankers force the door open and enter it.

"SPEED UP!!!" Marie screams to the driver, who sees Edroid and Meta-D. He screams and drives away at full speed. But before they get far, Edroid rocket-jumps in front of the bus and holds his hand out when it reaches him. This stops the bus in its tracks, smashing the front inwards and sending the Kankers and the bus driver flying through the windshield. They soar 30 feet through the air before finally hitting the ground, then the bus driver runs screaming like a girl. The Kankers get up and hide behind a car, waiting for Edroid to walk by.

"Whew!..." May sighs in relief.

"Come on, let's go while they have their backs turned." Lee says as she turns around. Suddenly, Eddybot pops up. "WHAT THE-"

Eddybot grabs Lee with his tail claw and lifts her off the ground. "Hehehe! I'll kill you nice n slow!" he says, strangling Lee.

"LEE!!!" May and Marie scream. Marie rushes to help, but Meta-D intercepts her. Edroid discovers May behind the car and tosses it aside, then tries to punch her but she frantically ducks.

"GAH!" Marie leaps back from Meta-D, then decides to fight. She pulls a stop sign from the ground and swings at Meta-D, who dodges. "BRING IT, METALHEAD!!!"

"With pleasure!" Meta-D replies. He pulls the helicopter blades off his back, then fuses them with his hands to form rotary saws. This intimidates Marie, but she fights anyway.

May runs from Edroid's blaster shots, then takes out a bottle of Kanker Rubber Cement from under her dress. "GET AWAY FROM ME, HULK!!!" she squirts the rubber cement into Edroid's eyes, blinding him.

"Argh, where are you!?" Edroid groans angrily, trying to pull the sticky cement off his eyes. Meanwhile, Eddybot continues to swing Lee around on his tail as she tries to break free.

"If this doesn't work..." Lee reaches for a water bottle in her pocket. She bites off the cap, and splashes some water on Eddybot's body, but no effect. Then she pours it into the sockets connecting Eddybot's tail segments, making it go static temporarily.

"AH!!!" Eddybot wails as his tail is stunned, dropping Lee who roundhouse kicks him in the face.

Marie tries to get close enough to hit Meta-D with her stop sign without being sliced up herself. But as she guards, Meta-D chops the stop sign in half, disarming Marie. She backs away.

Eddybot regains control of his tail and begins whipping his tail blade at Lee, forcing her to back away. The water flies off Eddybot's tail as he whips it around, and it washes the rubber cement off Edroid's eyes. He approaches May, who was trying to open a fire hydrant (using Plank's nook like a wrench) to spray water at him. May backs away.

The 3 sisters back away from the Robo-Eds and bump up against each other, now trapped. The Robo-Eds surround them, aiming their blasters.

"Say your prayers, females!" Eddybot says with a sinister grin. Then we hear approaching sirens...

... The police have arrived, their cars' headlights shining on the Robo-Eds. "Great..." Eddybot mumbles in annoyance.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY, GIRLS!!!" the police sheriff shouts as they ready their weapons. The Kankers then take the chance to escape while the Robo-Eds are distracted by the police assault. As they race to the party, it begins to rain...

"Man, we gotta hurry!!!" Lee says.

* * *

The Brainwash Machine's loading has reached 100%. "And the password!..." Kubat types the password...

* * *

The Kankers finally reach the party, who are still staring at the static plasma TV screen.

"HEY, GUYS!!! LISTEN!!! LOOK THIS WAY!!! OVER HERE!!! EVERYBODY!!!" the Kankers scream over each other to gain the party's attention. They all look. Jonny sees May with Plank, then snatches him from her and rejoins the crowd.

"Well, what is it!?" shouts Kevin.

"LISTEN, WE ALL GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Lee shouts.

"OR WE'LL ALL GET BRAINWASHED!!!" May warns, but everybody laughs except the Eds, Jonny, Nazz, Rachel and the goths, and Jenna.

"STOP LAUGHING, WE'RE SERIOUS!!!" Marie screams.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SAYING!!!?" Jenna asks in disbelief. The Eds exchange looks of confusion.

"What, Plank?..." Jonny listens to Plank.......................................................... "EVERYBODY STOP, THE KANKERS ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!!!!!" Everyone looks to Jonny. "PLANK SAW IT, TOO!!! KUBAT'S LEADING AN EVIL CULT, AND THEY GOT A BRAINWASH MACHINE CONNECTED TO ALL OUR SCREENS TO ENSLAVE US!!! IT'S ALL A MATTER OF COUNTDOWN!!!!!"

* * *

"Now... let the countdown begin!" Kubat presses a large, red button. A 60-second timer appears on all the screens...

* * *

Sarah, Jimmy, Zoe and Kyle stare at the timer in confusion. "Huh?" gasps Kyle.

"NOW WHAT!?" Sarah asks angrily.

"Oooh, it's probably a suprise preview or somethin!!!" Zoe believes, grabbing her 3 friends so they can watch it.

"I don't think it's a preview..." says Jimmy.

* * *

The timer appears on the plasma TV screen at the party.....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" everyone screams and panics, scrambling about frantically. 50 seconds remain.

"QUICK, THE DOORS!!!" Jenna shouts. Everyone heads to the front doors, but Kubat's henchmen barricade it from outside, trapping them.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!" Nazz screams, banging on the doors. Kevin, Rolf and Paul try in vain to break them down.

Rachel and the goths climb an unstable ladder leading to a ventilation duct. Rachel and the long-haired goth make it up, then the ladder falls, the other 2 goths falling with it. Rachel and the long-haired goth quickly shrug this off, and they crawl through the ventilation ducts and escape.

30 seconds remain. The Eds search for another way out, but there's none. "CRAP!!!" Eddy screams.

Jonny sees the hole Eddy and Lee made, high up on the wall. "LOOK, UP THERE!!!"

"OUR ESCAPE, GUYS!!!" Double-D shouts at the hole. 15 seconds remain. Ed grabs his fellow Eds and throws them outside through the hole. Then he grabs the ladder and puts it on the hole. He climbs out, followed by the Kankers. Everyone follows, but so many climb the ladder at once that it collapses under their weight before any make it. Then... the timer hits zero...

A swirl appears on the plasma TV screen, and everyone looking at it gets brainwashed, their eyes also swirling...

Kubat uses a microphone-like device connected to the Brainwash Machine and says _"All hail Lord Kubat."_ All the brainwashed people repeat this and start attacking and brainwashing stragglers, including those in the club.

* * *

Kubat laughs evilly as everyone in Peach Creek and the rest of town is brainwashed. His brainwashed slaves wander through the rainy streets, seeking out stragglers. The Robo-Eds leave the police, who are jumped from behind and brainwashed by the slaves via eye-contact.

The Eds and Kankers run through the rain, avoiding the slave-infested streets. But as they go, they are spotted from a distance by the Robo-Eds, standing on a rooftop and staring ominously at the real Eds. Meta-D initiates his right eye to record their escape...

**End of Chapter 10!!!**

* * *

As said, this is the final chapter of the year. I will resume submitting chapters on January 4, so until then, take care! I wish you all a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


	11. Transmission of Hope

Happy New Year, everybody!!! This is the first chapter of 2009, so read and review (and I'll appreciate more reviewers than just one)!!!

* * *

Narration by Double-D:

_"After the initial brainwashing ordeal, us Eds and Kankers were among the few who came out with our original minds intact. The rest were scattered throughout town, but their whereabouts were unknown, and heading out to find them was far too risky to be considered an option. I would have to say myself that, if it wasn't for the Kankers' warning, I'd be Mr. Kubat's slave. But fortunately, we found refuge inside the Kankers' trailer. Many things were about be explained and revealed..._

_And from there on out, things were gonna go at a roller coaster's pace!..."_

* * *

The Kankers have moved their trailer into the safe seclusion of the woods, away from the brainwashed trailer park. Inside, they and the Eds are in hiding. Eddy just leans on the window as he watches the rain outside. Ed sits on the sofa and is slightly uncomfortable being in the Kanker trailer, while Marie leans back on the wall. Double-D paces back and forth in the kitchen. May comes down from upstairs, and Lee picks up the remains of their phone.

"Tell me this ain't happenin." Eddy says as he watches the rain.

"Gee, I hope Mom's ok." Marie says, fearing that their mom was probably brainwashed.

"How did this break?" Lee asks about the broken phone, throwing it away.

"That Eddy robot did it." answers May, catching the Eds' attention.

"Say what?" Eddy asks.

"Did you mean a robot resembling Eddy!?" asks Double-D to May.

"Yeah, and there's 2 more like you and Ed!" May says.

"And they tried to kill us!" adds Marie.

"Kill?..." Ed has flashbacks to "The Robot Assassins Movie" he saw in Chapter 6. He shoves Eddy aside to peer through the window.

"Robot Assassins, there are? As if all those zombies weren't enough!" Ed says as he looks out, referring to the brainwashed people as zombies.

"Ok I'll believe the whole brainwashing and Kubat's evil cult crap, but do you really expect us to believe we got aluminum clones!?" asks a skeptical Eddy.

"Well Eddy, so far the Kankers have been accurate about what's been happening." Double-D clarifies. "Perhaps we should listen to what they must say. May, Lee, Marie, may you please continue with what you know about our metallic dopplegangers and how Principal Kubat is pulling the strings!?"

"According to May, the robots work for Kubat." says Lee. "They helped him get the funds for that brainwashing thing, and it was connected to all the screens by satellite cable."

"And, I don't know how,_ but Eddy is involved with Kubat getting those robots."_ May says.

"What, how the hell am I involved in that!?" Eddy asks defiantly. Just then, the epiphany effect of Rolf's mushrooms kicks into Eddy (indicated by his rewinding eyes and Rolf's words), and he realizes to his horror that the 99 dollars he gave to Kubat was what set everything off...

_"... No... No... It was me... IT WAS ME!!! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!!! HOW CAN I BE SO BLIIIIIND!!!!!?"_ Eddy screams, pounding on the floor guiltily.

"Eddy?..." Ed and Double-D say in concern.

"..... I need some lone time..." Eddy says as he walks out of the trailer and into the rainy woods. Ed tries to get him to come back.

"Eddy, are you nuts!? It ain't safe out here with the zombies and the Robot Assassins!" Ed shouts, but Eddy just shoves him away and continues into the woods.

Double-D can't believe what Kubat has done. "Drat, I've always had a hunch that something wasn't right about Kubat, but THIS!!!?..." he shouts in shock.

"And Principal Antonucci never really left school. He was taken hostage by Kubat, too!" May reveals, shocking everyone even more.

"May, I forgot to ask: How'd you find all this out anyway?" asks Marie.

"This lady in black led me to Kubat's hideout." May answers. "And she gave me this radio!"

May shows the radio Erin gave her, giving it to Double-D.

_"May, this means whoever that woman is in league with must be working to stop Kubat!!!"_ Double-D shouts with excitement.

"WE'RE SAVED!!!" adds Ed.

Then the radio beeps. Double-D responds: "Hello?"

_"... Hello... Hello, can you hear me?..."_ a man's voice asks on the slightly static radio.

"Who is this? Over." Double-D asks.

_"... Yo is that you, Double-D? Over."_ the voice asks.

"How do you know my name? Over." asks Double-D.

_"Because I'm Eddy's brother!!! Over."_ answers Eddy's brother!!! Double-D gasps.

"Eddy's brother!!!?" Double-D shouts, and Ed and the Kankers are suprised too. "Oh my God, sorry! I didn't recognize your voice because the radio's kinda static right now! Over."

_"Never mind that. Are you ok? Who's with you, and where are you? Over."_ asks Eddy's brother.

"Me, Ed, and the Kanker Sisters are hiding in the Kankers' trailer. Eddy just left a minute ago. Over." answers Double-D.

_"Get Eddy back right away, it ain't safe outside."_ Eddy's brother warns. _"Kubat's slaves are preventing us from re-entering town and finding you guys. You'll have to come to us. Over."_

"There's more of you!? Over." Double-D asks hopefully, brightening up Ed and the Kankers.

_"Yeah, I'm leading my buddies in a coalition to stop Kubat and his cult!"_ Eddy's brother answers. _"Our hideout is far away from here, and we'll take you there if you can get to us just outside of town. Think you could make it? Over."_

"Um, we'll try. We'll tell Eddy about you! Over and out!" Double-D ends the transmission, trying to think of a way to reach Eddy's brother.

"Well, any ideas, pointdexter?" asks Lee.

"Gimme a sec..." rebuffs Double-D. Then he remembers the rocket car they used for the Kosmik Express scam.

"Eureka!!!" Double-D shouts, a lightbulb appearing above his head. "Ed, remember the rocket car we used for the Kosmik Express!?"

"Yeah!" answers Ed. "Didn't you put it in your garage or somethin?"

"Indeed I have!" Double-D answers back. "I got a little mission for you!..."

May's eyes bug out, realizing what Double-D is gonna make Ed do. "Tell me you're not gonna-"

"Yes I am!!!" Double-D says, cutting off May's line. "Ed, I want you to head over to my place and retrieve the rocket car from my garage. Next, head to Eddy's house and obtain his father's power tools, because I'm gonna need them. I have utmost confidence in you! Oh and get us some clean clothes, too!"

"I'll do my best, Double-D! You can count on me!" Ed says.

"Don't go out there, Ed!!! It's suicide!!!" worries May.

"Don't worry, May!" reassures Double-D, writing on a notepad and opening Ed's ear to put the note inside his head, so Ed can remember his mission. "I'm hopeful that Ed's brawn, coupled with his sci-fi movie survival instincts, will get him through this unscathed. Now Ed, be careful and come back in one piece!"

"Got it!" replies Ed, and he heads out into the rain and towards the cul-de-sac. May watches through the window.

"Be careful, Ed..." she says in concern. The rain eventually stops and the sky clears out, showing the full moon.

**End of Chapter 11!!!**

* * *

I was originally going to end Chapter 10 with the narration at the beginning of this chapter, but I decided to open this chapter with it instead because I felt it would be too short otherwise. I apologize if it's still short to you.


	12. Ed's Mission

There's plenty of action in this chapter, so enjoy the fireworks!!!

* * *

Under the night sky, brainwashed slaves wander the streets, repeatedly chanting _"All hail Lord Kubat."_ Ed carefully proceeds through the slave- infested streets. He tiptoes, crawls and zips between things as he goes.

"Ah-" Ed crams himself inside a mailbox to hide as a small horde of slaves wanders by. His eyes peek out. "Phew..."

Ed continues on through the lane, then hears more slaves coming from ahead. Panicking, he rips out a piece of fence and positions himself in the fence to replace it. This fools the slaves as they go by. He makes his signature chuckle, which is heard by another mob of slaves. They leap onto each other and join hands and legs, forming a watchtower-like formation. The one on top looks round the area, but doesn't see Ed because he's hiding behind a dumpster. The slaves dissemble their formation, and Ed continues on until he reaches the cul-de-sac. It is eerily quiet, with the only sound being an owl's hooting. Ed looks around for any nearby slaves, then continues. As he turns, he bumps into Jonny who, suprisingly, isn't brainwashed. But he doesn't have Plank.

"Jonny?" Ed says in suprise.

"Ed?" Jonny replies, equally suprised.

"Dude, I thought you got caught by the zombies!" Ed exclaims.

"I hid under the DJ stand at the last second before everyone else got caught." Jonny explains. "But me and Plank got separated while trying to escape. But hey, I ain't alone anymore as long as we stick together. Speaking of which, where's Eddy and Double-D?"

"They're in hiding, and I'm here gettin stuff for Double-D so he can rebuild the rocket car and we could reach Eddy's brother!" Ed says.

"Well what are we waitin for!? Let's get to it, and hopefully I'll find Plank in the meantime!" Jonny says.

Ed and Jonny head to Double-D's house, but Ed suddenly stops as his instinctive drive for Sarah's safety kicks in.

"Oh no, Sarah!..." Ed turns 180 degrees and heads to his house. "I'M COMING, BABY SISTER!!!"

"Ed, wait up!" Jonny shouts as he runs after Ed. They enter Ed's house, where Ed gathers clean clothes for himself (shoving it in his pants) and searches frantically for his family.

"MOM!!!?... DAD!!!?... SARAH!!!!!?" Ed screams desperately.

"Ed..." Sarah's voice calls.

"Ed, she's upstairs!" Jonny calls to Ed who quickly comes. But as Sarah comes downstairs, the 2 boys see that Sarah's eyes are swirling, indicating she has been brainwashed.

_"Join us, Ed..."_ Sarah chants. _"Join us, Jonny... Join us..."_

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" Ed and Jonny scream as Sarah jumps on Ed in an attempt to brainwash him. They thrash each other around, but Ed eventually kicks Sarah off and she flies through the kitchen wall. Recovering at cartoon speed, Sarah grabs knives and forks from the kitchen drawers and throws them in an attempt to pin Ed to the wall. Ed dodges them all, then Sarah charges at Ed while steaming like an angry bull. Ed grabs on a pot and holds it out front, thus Sarah crashes into it face-first when she lunges, knocking her out. Ed wears the pot as a helmet, then regroups with Jonny.

Then a brainwashed Jimmy enters the house. _"There they are..."_ he alerts the other slaves. _"Join us..."_

"LET'S GO!!!" Ed and Jonny run over Jimmy and rush outside, but they see all the cul-de-sac residents (adults included) closing in on them. They all chant _"Join us"_ repeatedly. Ed and Jonny try to run around, but are then stopped by Ed's parents. Ed's dad largely resembles his son with yellow skin and red hair, plus a moustache. He wears a white buttoned shirt, green trousers, and brown shoes. Ed's mom resembles Sarah more, but is taller and has gray hair in a bun. She wears a turquoise dress with a white apron, and white shoes.

_"Join us, son and friend!"_ Ed's parents chant. Ed and Jonny scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double-D and the Kankers sit at the table in the Kankers' kitchen. Double-D draws the new blueprint for the rocket car when Ed brings it.

"There's only enough room for 4 of us in he rocket car." Double-D concludes. "Any of you want the 4th seat?"

"No, sisters stick together. We'll stay and make our own game plan here." Lee confirms.

"Well, I really can't think of a good game plan for us without Eddy." Double-D says.

Lee sighs. "I'll go find him, it ain't safe out there." she goes out to find Eddy.

"... I'm gonna go do a few things of my own." May says, also leaving.

Double-D and Marie are alone. Double-D rethinks about his decision of sending Ed out.

"What have I done?..." Double-D thinks to himself, fearing the worst for Ed. He gets up in frusration and starts walking away.

"Double-D." Marie beckons Double-D to come back.

"I'll return in 5 minutes." Double-D says, walking out.

* * *

Ed and Jonny run from the brainwashed cul-de-sac residents and towards Double-D's house. They slam the door on the advancing slaves and triple-lock it. After Ed picks up clothes for Double-D (shoved into his pocket), the slaves press against the door and weigh down the locks, so Ed and Jonny throw several pieces of furniture to barricade the door.

"Where's the rocket car?" Jonny asks Ed frantically.

"The garage!!!" Ed answers. He and Jonny scramble into Double-D's kitchen, where they see Nazz and Rolf coming in through the open kitchen window.

_"Join us..."_ they chant.

"GO ON ED, I'LL SHUT THE WINDOW!!!" Jonny shouts. Ed continues into the garage to collect the still-broken rocket car, while Jonny shoves Nazz out the window with a push-broom. Rolf knocks the push-broom out of Jonny's hands, and wrestles Jonny in an effort to brainwash him. But Jonny eventually gets Rolf into an armlock and throws him out too, then he closes the window and locks it. Then... Plank flies through and hits Jonny in the head, knocking him down. He gets up, picking up Plank.

"PLANK, YOU'RE OK!!!" Jonny shouts in relief. But then he notices that Plank's eyes were re-drawn into swirls, indicating he too is brainwashed. And because Jonny is staring right into them, HE gets brainwashed too.

Ed comes back into the kitchen from the garage with the rocket car. "JONNY, I GOT-" he sees Jonny brainwashed and is letting in the other slaves. "OHHHH CRAAAAAP!!!!!"

Ed retreats into the garage and slams the door to the kitchen. But then the garage door opens up and a car moves in. Double-D's brainwashed parents emerge from the car to get Ed. Double-D's mom has long, dark brown hair and purple lipstick. She wears a lavender business suit and skirt, with purple high-heels. Doube-D's dad has combed, black-and-gray-streaked hair. He wears a blue business suit, a red necktie, black shoes, and glasses.

_"Join us... Join us..."_ Double-D's parents chant as they lunge at Ed. Ed dodges around them and leaps into their car, cramming the rocket car into the back seat.

_"Please let me remember dad's driving lessons."_ Ed prays to himself as he takes the wheel and backs up the car. He backs the car out into the middle of the cul-de-sac, running over several slaves and flattening them. But then Kevin leaps onto the car's hood, suprising Ed. Kevin bangs on the windshield.

_"Join us, Ed..."_ Kevin chants. Ed activates the windshield wipers to knock Kevin off, but Kevin snaps them in half. Then he kicks through the windshield and strangles Ed with his feet, but Ed grabs his legs and ties them into a knot. But while doing this, Ed took his hands off the steering wheel, and the car spins out of control. The car careens down the street, slamming through the doorway of Eddy's house. The collision knocks out Kevin, and Ed catches his breath.

Then Eddy's brainwashed parents arrive. Both have thick, well-built bodies. Eddy's mom has curly red hair and a mole on her cheek. She wears a green, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with pink flower patterns, and pink slippers. Eddy's dad has brown hair that is bald on top, and a thick moustache and beard. He wears a green-and-red checkered buttoned shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. He also has a cigar in his mouth.

_"Join us, Ed..."_ Eddy's parents say as they approach Ed. Ed quickly hops out of Double-D's parents' car and into Eddy's living room. He grabs Eddy's clothes in his room (also shoved into his pocket), then tries to reach the power tools closet in the hallway, but Eddy's mom throws Double-D's parents' car aside (with the rocket car still inside), and it lands at the street corner. She enters the house, and sees Ed.

"DAMN!!!" Ed runs into the kitchen and hides in the cabinet under the sink.

* * *

Eddy walks along a path through the backwoods, with his hands in his pockets.

"How can I be so gullible?"He asks himself, eventually reaching a clearing along the creek. He goes to the creek and drops to his knees in despair. He stares at his reflection in the water.

* * *

In Eddy's house, Ed is still hiding under the sink. He sweats as Eddy's mom searches around for him.

"Come out, boy!" Eddy's mom shouts. "I know you're here somewhere!"

Eddy's mom enters the kitchen and begins searching there. She flips the table, but no Ed. She opens the fridge, but still no Ed.

"I smell ya, boy!" she says as she begins searching through the cabinets. Ed takes the oppurtunity to escape while she searches through the cabinets. Ed backtracks to the hallway and opens the closet with Eddy's dad's power tools.

"Yes!" Ed whispers to himself, and grabs a case full of power tools. "AHA!!!"

A sudden tremor knocks over Ed. "Huh?...."

The house begins to shake as Eddy's dad lifts it off its foundation- with ONE hand!!!

"COME ON OUT!!!" Eddy's dad shouts, rocking his house back and forth in an effort to shake Ed out of it, and eventually succeeds when Ed slides out. Ed still holds onto the case of power tools.

_"Join us... Join us... Join us..."_ the slaves chant. Ed takes off and away from the cul-de-sac, briefly stopping by Double-D's parents' wrecked car to pick up the rocket car. Having everything he needs, Ed heads back to the lane to return to the Kankers' trailer.

"Whoo, boy do I got my hands full!" Ed says to himself as he turns onto the lane, only to see a huge mob of slaves waiting for him. Ed stares in horror as they pile up on each other to form a giant hand.

_"All hail Lord Kubat..."_ everyone in the hand formation chants as it drops down towards Ed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ed runs the other way to avoid being crushed (and brainwashed) as the hand formation slams onto the ground with a loud, thunderous rumble.

"Ok, a town full of zombies is one thing, but a town full of zombies that act with a hive mind is another." Ed says to himself. "My only chance now is to take the shortcut through the junkyard."

Ed carefully works his way to the junkyard. But upon reaching there, he is spotted by a squad of Kubat's cultist henchmen, standing on a nearby hillside. The leader, wearing a trench coat and a helmet resembling a gas mask, points his finger at Ed.

"GET THE STRAGGLER!!!" the squad leader orders his subordinates to attack Ed.

**End of Chapter 12!!!**

* * *

Please, I would like more reviews submitted. Those who do will be credited at the halfway mark of this fic!!! Thanks ^_^


	13. The Ks and the Es

Ever wonder what's under Double-D's hat? Find out right here!

* * *

In the junkyard, Ed cannot escape from Kubat's cultist henchmen due to all the stuff he's carrying- the rocket car, the power tools, and his friend's clothes.

"HOLD IT?" the squad leader halts his men, who freeze in their tracks, to ask about the stuff Ed has. "What's with the stuff, kid? Are you up to some sort of big plan? Hehe!"

"The only plan I see is Kubat's, and a really twisted one at that." Ed replies, throwing all the stuff he has high into the air. Kubat's henchmen pull out nightsticks and attack.

Ed dodges a swing, then grabs another henchman's legs to swing him around and take down 2 others. He knocks out another with a punching combo. Another henchman attacks, but Ed grabs his nightstick, and the henchman uses his other hand to throw Ed into a pile of junk. Ed grabs a pipe from the junk as the henchman approaches, and slams it into the henchman's foot! The henchman screams and holds his foot in pain, allowing Ed to chin-kick him, knocking him out. Ed then takes a quick pause to grab the stuff he threw into the air as it falls down, and he puts it into a nearby safe before continuing the battle. The remaining henchmen charge at Ed, who leads them through a rusty door leading to the underground, dimly-lit junk tunnels. Down there, the henchmen split up to find Ed. One passes under Ed, who drops an anvil from the alcove he's hiding in to flatten the henchman. He lures another into a pitfall trap of junk. He then hides in some junk as 2 henchmen come by, then he bangs their heads together from behind. The final henchman chases Ed through a maze of discarded mirrors, but reaches a dead end, having been misguided by the mirrors.

"See ya!" Ed dumps a huge ball of junk into the tunnel, trapping the henchman.

Ed resurfaces and sighs with relief. Then the squad leader (the last one remaining) comes up, wielding a double-headed staff.

"Come on, kid." he comments. "Don't you see, you'll have a bright future under Lord Kubat."

_"Lord Kubat?... You guys are crazy."_ Ed replies, and the squad leader attacks angrily. Ed and the squad leader clash weapons as they traverse the whole junkyard, but the squad leader proves to be much tougher than the normal henchmen. He eventually knocks the pipe out of Ed's hands.

"..... Crap!!!" Ed shouts before going on the defensive. The squad leader whacks Ed and knocks him down, where Ed trips him with a sweeping kick. Then Ed runs while the squad leader gives chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double-D sits in a hilltop tree that overlooks Peach Creek and nearby neighborhoods. The lit buildings of downtown are in the background. Double-D stares at the cul-de-sac, depressed.

"God, I'm such an idiot." he says to himself.

"Double-D!" Marie's voice calls from below, and Double-D looks down to see her staring up at him.

"It's been well over 5 minutes." she says, climbing up a rope ladder to sit with Double-D.

"Sorry." Double-D apologizes. "I've just been worrying about Ed."

"Why? You said he'd be fine." Marie says.

"I know, and that was my mistake." Double-D says. "How can I be so damn naive to just send Ed out into the open all by himself with so many perils around, half of which we may not even know about? What if he doesn't come back? What if he gets killed? Or worse, what if-"

"Get a hold of yourself." Marie shakes Double-D to bring him back to his senses. "How can you think of such things? Ed's been one of your best friends all these years, and he always made it through thick and thin. I know that's why you would always trust him. You sounded like you knew what you were saying before you sent him out, but now you're just gonna sit up here and rethink about that and all the bad possibilities that could come of it? _That's practically giving up on Ed! You're not the Double-D I know."_

"I said I was hopeful for him, not that I was certain." Double-D shouts.

"And right now, you don't sound very 'hopeful' either." Marie shouts back. Double-D is at a loss of words.

* * *

Eddy continues to stare at his reflection in the creek. Then he jumps back, as his reflection is moving by itself. It glares coldly at Eddy.

_"It's all your fault."_ Eddy's reflection says. _"To be so gullible as to let that old hag fool you with such an obvious lie. Nothing on earth is infinite or even close to it, you idiot. You disgust me. Through the 17 years you've been alive, you haven't changed at all. Look at all the damage your narcicissm has done now."_

A stone is thrown into the creek, causing ripples that dispel Eddy's reflection. Eddy turns around and sees Lee, who threw the stone.

"Your reflection did have a point." Lee says.

"What, you here to berate me more?" Eddy asks, not caring anymore.

"Come back, it ain't safe out here." Lee says.

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted nothin to do with me." Eddy reminds Lee.

_"Because May had a radio and your bro called from the other end."_ Lee answers. _"He's leading a coalition to stop Kubat."_

Eddy just stares, wide-eyed and in disbelief.

* * *

Ed throws numerous objects at the squad leader while evading his attacks. He throws a spiked tire, then a steel barrel, then a washing machine, then a car! But the squad leader parries the first 3 things thrown at him, then he throws the car back at Ed, who leaps out of the way. The squad leader corners Ed against a mountain of junk and attacks with his staff, but Ed uses his helmet pot to block it. Ed slams his fist on the head of a nearby rake, and the handle whacks the squad leader in the crotch, and he screams in pain! Ed takes the oppurtunity to begin climbing the junk mountain, the squad leader angrily chasing him up. Ed kicks numerous objects down to knock off the squad leader, who uses his staff as an anchor to keep himself from falling even when he does get hit. Then he leaps up and grabs Ed's leg just as Ed reaches the peak of the junk mountain.

"Hehehe!!! Give up, kid!!!" the squad leader says, hanging onto Ed's leg on the steep slope of junk.

"Errrr... AAARGH!!!" Ed screams in pain as the squad leader tightens his grip. He sees a metal sheet sticking UNDER some junk, and tries to reach it.

* * *

Eddy turns away, still unhappy even with the news of his brother's call.

"I can't. How am I gonna tell him? He'll kill me. It's all my fault this town's all brainwashed now." he says. "Look at me, all I ever cared about was my own gratification. I always used everyone, even Ed and Double-D, and I always ignored what they had to say. Errr... I should've listened to Double-D. I'm the biggest screw-up on the planet."

Lee sighs. "As much as I'd hate to say it, you're not a total screw-up. Just greedy, extremely so." she says. "But you got a sharp mind. That's your strength and that's why we need you. Besides, there's bigger screw-ups than you."

"What are you gettin at?" asks Eddy.

"I look at myself." Lee says. "I always disregarded everyone, even my sisters, since I only cared about my own goals. I tried controlling May and Marie with an iron fist and have them do as I say. I was just using them, and I tried keeping them from Ed and Double-D just for that reason. But now I know what Mom meant when she said 'blood is thicker than water', and I shouldn't treat my sisters the way I did. I've never been so ashamed of myself, but now I'm gonna make it up and help May and Marie like a real sister should."

Lee's words ring a bell inside Eddy's head. "................... _THAT'S IT!!!!"_

Eddy leaps up, renewed. "So my brother's tryna bring down Kubat, eh? Well, the chain reaction I caused only made things harder for him and his buddies. I know what I gotta do now._ I gotta help my brother and friends to make up for my mistakes. It's time I put my own selfish wants aside for the better. I'm a new Eddy, baby!!!"_

Eddy begins walking back towards the trailer, then looks at Lee. "Well, come on. 2 sharp minds are better than one, am I right!?"

"Right!!!" Lee smiles, and they head to the trailer together.

* * *

Ed struggles to reach the metal sheet, and seems to be losing out to the squad leader's powerful pull.

* * *

Double-D finally regains his speech. "Sorry, Marie. It's just that me, Ed and Eddy always get stuck in some sort of predicament, no matter what we do. _Every single thing we try is just a gamble for the best._ I really do try to stay cheerful and calculate things calmly. But good fortune never comes to us. Just look what happened when I tried out dodgeball in elementary. I was so confident, but as a result,_ I ended up with an unsightly souvenir."_

Double-D takes off his hat, and Marie gasps. _A deep scar runs vertically down the middle of Double-D's head like a dividing line, parting his hair and exposing his brain!!!_ Marie manages to compose herself, and quickly puts Double-D's hat back on to comfort him.

"Don't be so negative, honey." she says. "Mom told me and my sisters that life is just a big gamble. For years, she's been workin and tryin to win the lotto to buy a real house for us to live in instead of our crappy trailer. But she never gives up, no matter how hopeless gettin a house may be. And May never gives up on Ed; Ed's just just too blind to see that she loves him, he he!!!"

Both laugh at Ed's and May's comical relationship.

"And..." Marie continues."... After 5 years, I won won my gamble: being with you!"

"You know... you're right." Double-D agrees with a smile, and they hug. "I can't give up on Ed. And I won't, he'll make it through!"

"That's my boy!" Marie cheers. _"You deserve a reward!"_

_"So do you!"_ Double-D replies. They smile at each other, and before they know it, they're sharing a long kiss.

And while they kiss, Ed finally manages to pull the metal sheet from under the junk, loosening the junk over it. The junk avalanches down, snagging the squad leader who loses his grip on Ed. The squad leader screams as he gets buried in the avalanche of junk.

* * *

Ed slides down after the avalanche stops, and takes the rocket car, power tools, and clothes from inside the safe. As he continues on, he sees a crowd of slaves, attracted by the commotion of the henchmen fight. Ed screams and he runs at top speed roadrunner-style. He screams as he dashes through the woods en route to the trailer. Double-D and Marie, Eddy and Lee hear him as they themselves return to the trailer, and they see Ed coming. They scream as Ed is running too fast, and he he collides with Eddy and Double-D and they fly into the trailer, entangled with each other and everything they need.

"Ouch!!! Well done, Ed!" Double-D congratulates Ed, his lower half squished under the rocket car.

May returns with a large bottle. "I'm back!" she says, then stares in confusion at how the Eds got tangled up while her sisters giggle.

* * *

The next morning, the Eds and Kankers are at a roadside behind the woods, wearing their normal clothes again. The rocket car has been rebuilt and modified for long-distance travel. The Eds jump into their seats, with Double-D as the driver, Eddy sitting shotgun, and Ed in the back.

"Remember, my brother is at the big rock just beyond the city's border, according to his call." Eddy tells Double-D (Eddy contacted his bro off-screen).

"Got it." Double-D says.

"You sure you know the route you're taking is the safest?" asks Lee.

"Trust me, I know my way around." Eddy replies. "You sure about your backup plan?"

"Yeah!" Lee answers. "Kubat's slaves will never find us in Mom's secret spot!"

"Oh Ed!" May gives Ed the large bottle and opens it so Ed smells what's inside...

"... GRAVY!!!" Ed shouts. "How did she?..." Then the epiphany effect of Rolf's mushroom takes place (indicated by Ed's rewinding eyes and Rolf's words). Ed's epiphany reveals to him that May was doing all the things she did for him because she loves him, and that they have a lot in common, such as watching movies and eating junk food. And he finally returns the favor.

"... Aw May, you shouldn't have!" Ed says.

"I knew you love gravy, so I gave you a week's worth in that bottle for good luck!!!" May says as Ed begins gorging himself on the gravy.

"Mmm, spicy!" Ed comments on the gravy.

"It's from Rolf's house. It has some kind of secret spice in it." May says.

"YOU WENT TO ROLF'S HOUSE!!!?" Lee and Marie shout at May for going out alone with all the slaves around.

"What, love makes people do crazy things!" May says, embracing Ed. "Be careful, Ed!"

"I promise!" Ed says. Just as he and May are about to kiss, Eddy grabs Ed .

"This is no time for romance, Casanova." Eddy tells Ed. "We gotta go, NOW!!!"

"Wait a sec." Double-D passes another radio (which he made himself) to the Kankers. "So we can keep in touch!"

"Come back in one piece, sweetie!" Marie tells Double-D, who waves back as he turns the rocket car on.

Then the Eds ride away towards the town border while the Kankers return to their trailer.

**End of Chapter 13!!!**

* * *

And we've reached the halfway mark, fellas! Thanks to Neo H.B.B. Sam, Super Poof, Demondog666 and EZ Zac 1995 for the reviews! You guys rock!!!


	14. Those on the Move

Sorry if this chapter took a bit longer to upload. I've been busy with college visits and interviews.

* * *

Mr. Kubat has moved his headquarters to City Hall in downtown, where massive crowds of slaves chant _"All hail Lord Kubat"_ while marching through the streets. Some of the slaves are buliding a giant statue of Kubat on the city green, of which the lower half is complete and the upper body, arms, and head are being constructed. Mr. Kubat watches the statue's constuction from a City Hall balcony while smoking a cigar. He now has a cape and crown.

"Haha, I didn't expect things to go so... smoothly as this!" he says to himself. Then one of his elite henchmen comes up. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid we got some bad news, my lord." the henchman says.

* * *

The news is told to Kubat in his throne room (formerly the mayor's office).

"WHAT!!!?" Kubat yells upon hearing the news from his elite henchmen, slamming his fist on his coffee table. _"HOW WAS OUR TOP-SECRET CARGO STOLEN!!!? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFELY GUARDED, YOU IDIOTS!!!"_

"We apologize, my lord." one henchman says. "But we did catch the thieves on tape."

They bring a TV and put a tape into its VCR, showing a cargo truck garage on the screen. Kubat watches, but we don't see what happens in the video. Kubat angers after the tape finishes.

_"So those meddling little worms are at it again."_ Kubat refers to the thieves. "They're definitely out of town by now. We need to move quickly. Boys, how are the... _other_ Brainwash Machines coming along? Because we must spread our influence before those little worms interfere any further."

"They're still being manufactured at the Plum River Factory, 50 miles from here." a henchman answers, and we see the factory in a distant, forested area.

"Tell them to pick up the pace, I want them done by the end of today." Kubat orders.

"Yes, my lord." the henchmen obey, and thy leave as Kubat calls in the Robo-Eds. The 3 robots quickly enter.

"Status report, please. Are there any remaining stragglers?" Kubat asks.

"We are uncertain of the number of stragglers as of yet, master." Eddybot says. "But we did spot 6 of them after the deluge."

Meta-D removes his left eye and presses a button on the back of it, projecting a holographic screen that shows what he recorded. It shows the Eds and Kankers escaping the brainwashing wave.

"But here's the significance of those 6." Eddybot says as Meta-D rewinds his eye to show another clip: this one shows Erin passing her radio to May.

"With that radio, the yellow-headed woman has certainly told the other 5, and they will contact and join our enemies if they haven't done so already." Meta-D explains, the other 2 Robo-Eds bobbing their heads in agreement.

"Our world domination plans are in jeopardy." Eddybot says.

_"Ah, damn you, Erin."_ Kubat curses, somehow knowing Erin. _"She and her... little worm friends have been thorns in my side long enough, and if those Eds and Kankers join them, it'll only make things even more annoying for me..."_

"Edroid, Meta-D, Eddybot. I have a... little mission for you!" he says.

"What is your bidding, master?" Eddybot asks.

"Track down the Eds, Kankers and those aggravating worms..._ and eliminate them."_ Kubat orders.

"Yes, master." the Robo-Eds obey, and they leap off from the balcony to begin their hunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eds are heading to the city border. Eddy's knowledge of shortcuts allows them to slip by the slave hordes without difficulty.

"WHOOHOO!!!" Ed shouts, his tongue lolling out like a dog's as he leans out from his seat.

"See guys, I told you I knew my way around!" Eddy exclaims proudly. "The border's right up ahead!"

Their eyes suddenly widen. "OH CRAP!!!" Double-D quickly pulls over and off the road, stopping the rocket car behind a fallen tree and they hide behind it. They see a crowd of slaves heading back into town from the border.

"There's just no end to the zombies, I swear." Ed says, then he peeks up a bit more using binoculars. He sees more slave hordes in the distance, also heading back from different parts of the border. "They're all over the borders, guys."

"Man, are they on freakin border patrol or somethin?" asks an irritated Eddy. "This ain't Mexico, people."

After the slaves move back into town, the Eds continue to the big rock at the border. But, to their suprise, Eddy's brother and his comrades aren't there anymore.

"They're gone..." Double-D utters. Ed and Eddy step out to find them.

"Eddy's brother!!!" Ed calls out, searching around the big boulder at cartoon-speed. "You here!? Eddy's bro?.. His buddies?... Anyone?..." Ed begins throwing aside trees to find them.

Eddy contacts his brother via Erin's radio. "Hey bro, where'd you guys go? We're at the rock but you took off. Over."

_"Sorry, pipsqueak. The slaves ran us out of town and chased us off for God knows how many miles."_ his brother answers. _"Just meet us at Plum River. Over."_

"WHAT!? YOU KNOW HOW FAR PLUM RIVER IS!!!?" Eddy shouts. "Over."

_"We had to, guys. It's the nearest safe spot."_ his brother says. _"Just take Route 13 there and we'll meet up in no time! Over and out!"_

The transmission ends. Eddy is angry that they have to go further, and rips off one of his hairs in frustration. "AAARRRGH!!! WHY CAN'T ANYTHING BE EASY!!!?"

On the opposite side of town, the Robo-Eds hear Eddy's angry screams.

Ed calms Eddy. "Chill, Eddy. He did say somethin about a highway, right?" he asks.

"Guys, I say we vacate this area because look who's coming back." Double-D points out the slaves coming back to get them, chanting _"Join us"_. Ed and Eddy quickly hop back into the rocket car and they zoom away on the road, leaving the slaves in the dust. As they go, Eddy laughs at the slaves and flips them off!

* * *

The Eds drive along the country road for a while. Double-D plays music on the rocket car's radio. Ed sleeps, while Eddy talks to Double-D.

"How long has it been?" Eddy asks.

"It's been almost 2 hours and I have no clue of our location, plus we're almost empty on fuel." Double-D answers, then sees a wooden shack with a gas pump up ahead. "Salvation!"

He drives into the shack and stops at the pump. The Eds step out, and see a chubby man playing a banjo on the shack's porch. He has a moustache and wears a green vest, old jeans and boots, and a baseball hat. He notices the Eds.

"YEEEEHAAAW!!!" the man leaps 20 feet high and lands behind the Eds, bringing them towards the tavern door. "Howdy, boys! Come on in!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Robo-Eds reach the part of the town border the Eds were at, having followed Eddy's earlier scream.

"Hymph, nothing." Edroid assumes.

"Wait, what's this?" Eddybot picks up Eddy's ripped hair from the ground. Meta-D scans it, confirming the hair as Eddy's via hologram.

"We're on the right track!" Eddybot says, and they blast off down the road in Edroid's rocket-car mode.

* * *

"TONY, BONNIE, BUCK!!! WE GOT CUSTOMERS!!!" the chubby man calls out as he brings the Eds into the shack, which is a bar on the inside.

"No lyin, Angus? It's about time!" Tony says as he, Bonnie and Buck come in from the back. Bonnie, the barmaid, is a gap-toothed woman with spiky brown hair. She wears a red flannel shirt, ripped jeans with a cloth tied around her waist, and brown shoes. Buck is a tall, dimwitted guy with a bucktooth and lazy eye. He wears a greasy T-shirt, overalls, a fur hat with ear flaps, and dirty boots. Tony is the leader of the bunch. He has sharp facial features, with a thick beard and sideburns. He wears a blue, long-sleeved, buttoned shirt tucked into his jeans, polished black boots, and a cowboy hat.

Tony, Angus, Bonnie and Buck break into a musical number, with Tony doing vocals, Angus playing the banjo, Bonnie playing a harmonica, and Buck playing drums. Eddy is annoyed by the song, but Ed enjoys it and even dances!

Tony:

_Howdy boys, our customers!_

_How is life treatin you today?_

_Your'e the first ones we've had in while!_

_So make yourselves at home and come this way!_

Buck plays a drum instrumental as Tony flings the Eds to the counter.

"Ok Bonnie, serve em up!" Tony says.

"You blind, Tony? These boys are too young to drink." Bonnie says. "But we do have non-alcoholic options!"

"Me & Eddy would like soft drinks, but we also came for gas and directions." Double-D says.

"Well if that's the case? Buck, go refuel their ride." orders Tony.

"Yessir!" Buck heads outside to refuel the rocket car.

"Double-D, how are we gonna pay for all this? We're broke." Eddy says.

"Luckily for you, I got some." Double-D says, pulling out his wallet and paying Tony for the gas and soft drinks, which Bonnie serves to Double-D and Eddy (Ed is drinking his gravy). Buck comes back in.

"The pump's empty." says Buck.

"Then go out back and get another tank, dummy." Tony shouts, and Buck does so. "Gee, why did Ma gotta smoke pot while pregnant with him?"

"That's your brother?" Ed asks.

"We're siblings." Tony explains. "I came first, then Angus, Bonnie, and finally Buck."

"I can't find no fuel tank." Buck calls from the back.

"LOOK HARDER!" Angus shouts to Buck. "Sorry, Buck may take a while cuz he's a bit slow."

"So guys, any of you know where Route 13 is?" Double-D asks.

"Yeah cuz we're lost." Eddy adds.

Tony, Angus and Bonnie try to remember. "Hmm, this calls for another number!!!" Tony announces.

"Not again!" Eddy groans as they sing again.

Tony:

_Route 13! Route 13!_

_Gee, I forgot how long it's been!_

_Ain't it a few miles back?_

Angus:

_Beats me!_

Bonnie:

_Ignore my brothers, they got poor memory._

_But my ol boyfriends took me places!_

_And I remember everythin I've seen!_

_Sooo lemme get a paper and a pen_

_To write the way to Route 13!_

"Much obliged!" Double-D thanks Bonnie.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over." Eddy says about their singing. "Do ya have to say everything in tune?"

"We sing for a reason, boy." Tony replies, ready for another song.

"Oh God!" Eddy groans again.

Tony:

_You wanna know why we always sing?_

_Listen up then, cuz here's the thing!_

_We inherited this crappy shack_

_From Ma and Pa a while back!_

_But we had other things in mind!_

_And hope, one day, that we will shine!_

_As a world-famous country band_

_With our names known all over the land!_

Eddy gets extremely annoyed as the song continues. Eventually, Buck returns.

"Ok, I refueled it!" he says. Eddy happily shouts "FINALLY!!!" and hops back into the rocket car.

"Here ya go, boys!" Bonnie gives the Route 13 directions to Double-D.

"Alright, we're off! Thanks guys!" Double-D thanks as they go.

"Take care, guys!" Tony calls as he, Angus, Bonnie and Buck wave goodbye. The Eds are back on the road.

"Hey, I got a song!" Ed exclaims.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!!" Eddy shouts.

Unknown to the Eds, as they left the shack, they were spotted by Meta-D's helicopter form. He scans the Eds from above, then flies back to a cliffside to rejoin his partners. He reverts to his robot form.

"They're heading northeast, but it's only the Eds." Meta-D tells Edroid and Eddybot. Eddybot contacts Kubat via handcam.

"We've found the Eds, master. But the whereabouts of the others are unknown." Eddybot says.

"Just focus on the Eds. I have a hunch a few others are still back here." Kubat replies.

"Affirmative." Eddybot ends the transmission. Kubat then uses a loudspeaker-like device.

_"Attention, my followers."_ Kubat calls out. _"Search every nook and cranny... of every area and neighborhood in the city."_

_"Yes, lord!"_ the slaves answer.

**End of Chapter 14!!!**

* * *

I thought that since Eddy hates singer-types, I added the country singer siblings. I know my lyrics suck, so I won't be suprised if you review on that.


	15. Chaotic Commute

Chapter 15 is here, full of action, madness and close calls!!! Enjoy and review!!!

* * *

The Eds are now on Route 13, a heavily commuted highway. They work their way between cars and trucks.

Eddy contacts his brother by radio. "Hey bro, which exit do we get off? Over."

_"Exit 28, it's just a few more miles. Over."_ his brother answers. The Eds look and see they just passed Exit 25.

Not far behind the Eds, the Robo-Eds are in hot pursuit, with Eddybot and Meta-D riding in Edroid's rocket-car form. Meta-D scans the Eds' distance.

"They're still a quarter-mile beyond firing range." Meta-D reports.

"Then we'll just close the distance!" Eddybot says, snapping his fingers. Edroid uses his rocket boosters to speed up, and they begin to catch up with the Eds. Edroid extends his arms from his rocket-car form to knock cars out of his way.

"Make way!" Edroid says as he throws an SUV aside.

"What's that?" Eddy points at the rearview mirror, seeing cars flying through the air 50 yards behind them. Double-D and Ed look and see it too...

... Then the Robo-Eds come into view. The Eds' eyes bug out in cartoonish horror.

_"IT'S THE ROBOT ASSASSINS!!!!!" _Ed screams, and a high-speed chase ensues. The Robo-Eds snicker deviously, and Eddybot and Meta-D begin firing their blasters.

"FLOOR IT!!!" Eddy shouts to Double-D, who immediately floors the rocket car and they zoom ahead. The Robo-Eds, however, easily keep up.

"Aha!!!" Double-D comes up with a strategy. He drives the rocket car in a zigzag pattern between other cars to avoid the Robo-Eds' blaster shots. With so many cars in the way, the Robo-Eds cannot get a clear shot.

"Damn, we're losing them." Eddybot says.

"Not for long." Meta-D reassures. His metal "hat" opens up, and a large particle gun extends from inside it. It charges up and fires a laser beam down one of the lanes, blowing up all the cars in that lane and clearing a path to the now-open Eds.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!?" Eddy asks in horrified confusion, then Edroid picks up a tanker truck with one hand! "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! DOUBLE-D, CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER!!!?"

"TURBO!!!" Double-D presses the turbo button, and the Eds blast off just as Edroid throws the truck, which explodes upon hitting the ground. The Robo-Eds ride through the flaming wreckage, then Eddybot leaps out of Edroid and transforms his feet into jet-skates.

"My turn!" Eddybot skates after the Eds.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kankers are hiding out in their trailer. May hears a faint, distant sound.

"Lee, Marie. You hear that?" she asks.

"Hear what?" Lee asks.

"Outside." May answers, looking out the window. The sound becomes clear as it comes closer: _"... Join us... Join us..."_

The Kankers see that it's Kubat's slaves, marching through the woods from the lane. The Kankers gasp.

"Quick, girls!!! Board everything up!!!" Lee orders. With cartoon speed, they board up the door and windows, plus they throw some heavy stuff on the door to barricade it further. Among the slaves outside is Jenna. She hears the Kankers boarding up their windows, allowing her to spot their trailer.

_"Over there."_ Jenna alerts the other slaves, who all turn aound in unison and head towards the trailer. Marie sees this though a peephole in the boards.

"THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!!!" she shouts in panic. The slaves reach the trailer and begin pounding on it to get inside, chanting _"Join us."_

* * *

In the highway, the Eds pass Exit 26. Eddybot skates between cars and under trucks and buses. He catches up to the Eds and fires his blasters. Ed gasps, and uses his helmet pot to parry Eddybot's shots.

"Smart!" Eddybot comments, transforming his tail-tip into an electric rod. "But not smart enough!"

Eddybot fires a bolt of lightning, hitting Ed's pot and electrocuting him by conduction. The shock sends Ed flying off and onto a lumber truck up ahead.

"ED!!!" Eddy and Double-D scream. Eddybot leaps onto the lumber truck to get the lone Ed, and whips his tail blade at him. Ed tries to dodge, but his steps causes the log he's on to roll, and both he and Eddybot trip over as a result. Ed has trouble balancing himself on the logs and falls again, while Eddybot uses cleats to keep his balance. He leaps towards Ed to stab him with his hand-blades, but Ed kicks him upwards. Double-D and Eddy catch up.

"ED, JUMP!" Double-D shouts. Ed leaps off the back of the truck and safely lands with his fellow Eds while the lumber truck takes Eddybot away. Then Eddybot notices the chains holding the logs onto the truck.

"He he he!!!" Eddybot cuts the chains, setting the logs loose and they fall off. Numerous cars crash into the logs, and the Eds are about to drive right into them.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Eddy panics. Ed leaps onto the rocket car's hood to collect any upcoming logs, then throws them all towards Edroid and Meta-D. Meta-D leaps off Edroid, who reverts to robot form to swat the logs away. Now far behind, Meta-D latches himself onto Edroid's back, forming jet wings that allow Edroid to fly after the Eds like a fighter plane.

* * *

The slaves continue to pile up against the Kanker's trailer. Lee contacts the Eds by radio, and Double-D responds.

"Guys, they found us." she says. "Over."

"Get outta there, you're screwed if they catch you." Double-D says. "And be careful, remember what Ed said about their having a hive mind. Over."

"Right, we're heading to Mom's secret spot. Over and out." Lee ends the transmission. "GIRLS, ABANDON TRAILER!!!"

At that moment, slaves bust in through downstairs. The Kankers quickly rush upstairs and climb the ladder to the ceiling hatch. Lee and Marie reach the roof, but one of the slaves, Paul, grabs May by her ankle. She struggles to climb out.

_"Join us, Bucktooth Blondie..."_ Paul says as May drags him up with her.

"GET OFF OUR SISTER!!!" Lee and Marie pull May and Paul apart, and Lee throws Paul into the other slaves. In response, the slaves call upon more slaves to form 2 giant hands.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!" the Kankers scream as the slave hands pick up the trailer and tear it in half, sending the Kankers falling to the ground!!! The Kankers ignore the loss of their home and run until they reach the junkyard. There, they jump down a large pipe leading down to their mother's secret spot. The slaves overlook this and keep going.

"Yes! None of em will find us here!" Marie exclaims as Lee turns on a lightbulb.

_"Except Mama herself..."_ a woman's voice replies right next to the Kankers. They turn and see their brainwashed mother is already there! Mama Kanker has dirty-blonde hair styled like Marie's and has a sweet tooth like Lee's. She lost her right eye some time ago, and wears an eyepatch over the hole. She wears a brown coat over a gray robe, red pants, and brown shoes.

"MOM, NOOO!!!" the Kankers scream, and immediately scramble out of the secret spot. Mama Kanker and the other slaves chant _"Join us"_ as they chase the girls into the town streets, where they are surrounded.

"Dammit." Lee utters, while May screams "WE'RE GONNERS!!!"

Suddenly, Rachel appears under a manhole next to the Kankers, along with the other remaining goth (the long-haired one). "LEE, MARIE, MAY!!!" Rachel calls out.

"RACHEL!!!?" the Kankers see Rachel and her fellow goth aren't brainwashed.

"FOLLOW US, QUICKLY!!!" Rachel shouts, and the Kankers follow her and the other goth through the sewers.

"Boy, are we glad to see you 2!!!" Marie thanks.

"No problem." the goths reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eds see Edroid flying towards them via Meta-D's fusion. Edroid readies his missles.

"Oh, come on." Eddy utters. Knowing Double-D will zigzag again to avoid the missles, Edroid instead fires ahead of them, blowing up the highway ahead. Numerous vehicles fall into the chasm.

"DAMMIT, NOW WHAT!!!?" Eddy shouts. They see Exit 27 right before the chasm.

"There's no other options." Double-D turns onto Exit 27. But as they go, Eddybot leaps off the lumber truck and fires 2 blaster shots, blowing the hind wheels off the Eds' rocket car.

"WHOAAA!!!" the Eds spiral out of control, spin through the air, and tumble to a stop.

"You guys ok?" Eddy asks.

"No fractured bones." Double-D answers. "..... Oh dear God..."

The Eds see that they stopped on a railroad, and a train is coming. They panic.

"Wait, I got it!" Ed inhales and blows into Double-D's hat, inflating it like a balloon. He and Eddy grab on as Double-D floats upwards. The train zooms below, smashing the rocket car to bits. Then Double-D's hat deflates and the boys fall on top of the train.

"WHOO!!! Nice one, Ed!" Eddy and Double-D thank Ed, who takes a break to drink gravy. The Robo-Eds, meanwhile, are left behind by the train. Edroid transforms into rocket-car mode, and Eddybot and Meta-D hop on as Edroid blasts off at turbo-speed to catch up with the train.

* * *

The Kankers and the 2 goths run through the sewers as slaves drop in through manholes.

"Up here!" Rachel leads the Kankers up a ladder, but another squad of Kubat's henchmen waits at the top. The squad leader grabs Rachel, who kicks him in the crotch and he drops her.

"KEEP GOING!!!" the long-haired goth pushes the Kankers up and out of the sewers.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!!" the squad leader orders his men.

"RACHEL, TAKE THE OTHERS!!! I'LL DISTRACT THESE GUYS!!!" the long-haired goth says.

"SEAN, DON'T!!!" Rachel pleads.

"JUST GO!!!" Sean yells, and Rachel leads the Kankers to her house as Sean distracts Kubat's henchmen. But they jump him and throw him into the slave-filled sewer, where he is brainwashed.

"There's my house!" Rachel leads the Kankers to her house and they jump the fence. Kubat's henchmen reach the fence, but Rachel pulls a lever on her house's wall, electrifying the fence and shocking the henchmen away. Then she leads the Kankers into her house though her basement doors (since she and Sean boarded up the other doors and windows). She closes the doors and barricades them.

**End of Chapter 15!!!**

* * *

Next chapter, the Eds and their mechanical counterparts face off for real!!!


	16. Wrong Side of the Tracks

I've been busy with homework and writing another fic, but Chapter 16's here.

* * *

The train the Eds are on top of runs parallel with the highway they just exited. While Double-D gets a transmission from Lee, Ed and Eddy wonder:

"Eddy, you think this train will bring us to... wherever your bro's at?" Ed asks, drinking gravy.

"I have no idea." Eddy answers. Double-D ends his transmission.

"Guys, the Kankers are hiding out with Rachel!" he informs.

Parallel to the highway, the train reaches the area of Exit 28, where the Eds were supposed to get off but cannot due to the train's speed. Eddy tries contacting his brother, but can't find his radio.

"Huh?...NOOOO!!!" Eddy panics upon seeing he lost the radio. "Argh, it must've fell out when the rocket car tumbled earlier."

* * *

Exit 28 leads to a road with a gas station, where we see a purple van and the red car from Chapter 4. We see 4 shadowy figures (2 in each vehicle), though only one becomes clearly visible as he refuels the van. He is a big, burly black guy with sideburns. He wears an orange-and-green jacket with "CVU" printed in yellow on the back, a black cap, black jeans and green-and-white basketball sneakers. While refueling, the train passes by along the nearby trackway, and he sees the Eds on top of it.

"YO, EL HOMBRE!!!" he calls to one of the people in the red car. "EDDY AND HIS HOMEBOYS ARE ON THAT TRAIN!!!" Then they see the Robo-Eds chasing the train.

"IT'S THEM, THE ROBO-EDS!!!" Erin shouts from inside the red car. Then we see Eddy's brother as a shadowy figure in the car with Erin.

"Let's get moving, guys. _Hang in there, Eddy!!!"_ he says as he drives off. The black guy drives the purple van (with a shadowy girl) and follows him and Erin.

* * *

The Eds went into the train to rest in a passenger car. Then Eddy sees a sign that says "Plum River Station- 1/2 Mile."

"Guys, it's stoppin at Plum River!" Eddy shouts excitedly.

Meanwhile, the Robo-Eds reach the back of the train, and jump aboard...

* * *

The train stops at the Plum River Station. Plum River is a bustling resort town with the namesake river flowing through it.

"Well, here we are, guys!!!" Eddy exclaims as they prepare to leave. But then they hear screams from the back of the train. "Huh?"

Dozens of passengers race by, trampling the Eds as they pour out of the train. The Eds unflatten themselves, then they see the Robo-Eds enter the car they're in.

"How'd the Robot Assassins find us?" Ed asks in shock.

Edroid transforms his right arm into a gattling gun and fires, mowing down the seats the Eds are hiding behind. The Eds try to escape out through the train doors, but are again flattened by passengers coming aboard. The Eds unflatten themselves, then Eddybot jams the doors so the Eds can't escape. He and Meta-D attack with their blasters, seperating Ed from his comrades.

"ED!!!" Eddy tries to reach Ed, but Meta-D comes in between and kicks Eddy into Double-D. Edroid and Eddybot chase Ed into another car, while Meta-D contends with Double-D and Eddy.

"OH NO, IT'S LEAVING!!!" Double-D screams as the train leaves the station.

* * *

Ed reaches the back of the train and climbs onto the roof, while Edroid and Eddybot push passengers out of their way. Then they hear Ed's footsteps above them, so Edroid jumps up and rips through the ceiling, tripping Ed. Ed rolls to dodge Edroid's massive feet as he drops down, attempting to stomp Ed. Edroid charges, but Ed elbows him in the stomach. But Edroid's metal skin hurts Ed's elbow, causing him to recoil in pain.

"I guess elbows won't work." Ed tells himself, then Eddybot comes up to aid Edroid.

"Edroid. Combo time!" Eddybot tells Edroid, who grabs Eddybot by his tail and fuses it into his hand. Eddybot transforms his body into a spiked ball, and Edroid swings Eddybot like a flail.

"WHOA!!!" Ed runs down the train's roof to avoid Edroid's swinging combos.

* * *

Meta-D chases Double-D and Eddy into the train's dining car, and everyone inside either runs or hide under tables. Double-D and Eddy hide behind the counter.

"Eddy, go warn everyone else on board and find Ed." Double-D says.

"I ain't leavin you." Eddy retorts.

"Don't worry, my smarts will keep my cyborg 'friend' busy!" Double-D says, then Eddy finally decides to go into the next car. Meta-D tries to each Eddy, but Double-D takes a rubberband from inside his hat, ties it between 2 tables, and uses it to catapult a chair at Meta-D, knocking him down.

"You wanna play, eh!?" Meta-D snarls at Double-D.

* * *

Eddy continues through 2 more cars while Ed fights above him. Edroid swings Eddybot down, but Ed dodges and Eddybot smashes a hole in the roof. Thus, Eddy sees Ed.

"ED, YOU ALRIGHT!?" Eddy asks.

"LET'S SAY 2 VS. 1 AIN'T FAIR!!!" Ed answers.

"TRY SEPERATING EM!!!" Eddy suggests. Edroid swings again, but this time Ed grabs Eddybot by his tail-chain and separates him from Edroid's hand. Ed then throws Eddybot off the side, but Eddybot reverts to robot form and turns his tail into a hook to grab onto an open window. He then tries to climb back up to the roof.

"NOT SO FAST, SCRAPPY!!!" Eddy grabs Eddybot's tail-hook and pulls him in through the window and throws him into a wall. "Now things are even, one-on-one for all of us!"

"Sounds fair to me!" Eddybot agrees, then fires his blasters at Eddy, who nimbly dodges his way towards Eddybot. They engage in hand-to-hand combat, blocking and dodging each others' punches and kicks (plus Eddybot's tail-blade). At one point, Eddybot tries impaling Eddy, but Eddy ducks and Eddybot's tail-blade gets stuck in the wall. Eddy tries to land a punch on the stuck Eddybot, who kicks Eddy and breaks free from the wall. Eddybot then leaps onto the cieling in bug-form and whips his tail-blade at Eddy from there.

* * *

Up above, Ed and Edroid face off, with Ed leaping back from Edroid's swinging arms. "Hehehe!!!" Edroid fires his gattling gun at Ed, who rips off a piece of roofing as a shield. Then he crumples it into a large bowling ball and hurls it at Edroid, who kicks it back. Ed whacks it away, and the ball flies down and falls through a house's roof (we hear a lady's scream inside).

"I'll admit, you're quite formidable!!!" Edroid says.

_"You haven't seen half of what I can do, assassin."_ Ed says, charging towards him.

_"Likewise!!!"_ Edroid fires missles from his shoulder cannons. Ed leaps and (in slow-motion) dodges the missles by spinning mid-air.

"Hahaha, dodge this!!!" Edroid shoots off his arms at the elbows. Ed dodges the same way as before, but then Edroid's arms fly around and back towards Ed, one hitting him from behind and knocking him down. The other arm swoops down...

"WHOA!!!" Ed rolls to the side just before the arm crashes down through the roof, then it floats back up. The 2 arms then fly at Ed from opposite directions, trying to crush him by slamming their knuckles together, but Ed ducks to avoid this. Then Ed tries to kick Edroid, but is blocked by an arm.

* * *

In the dining car, Meta-D fires his twin blasters, but Double-D pulls a hand-mirror from inside his hat to deflect them back. Meta-D, however, is immune to his own shots, so Double-D flings another chair at him with his rubberband catapult. Meta-D dodges, then Double-D flings a third chair, but Meta-D uses the helicopter blades on his back as rotary saws to chop the chair in half.

"OH, GOD!!!" Double-D screams as Meta-D lunges at him and swings his saws. Double-D shields himself with a table, which helps little as Meta-D slices through it. Double-D grabs Meta-D's wrists to avoid being shredded, and he kicks furiously to escape. In doing so, he kicks open one of Meta-D's shoulder plates.

"ARGH!!!" Meta-D kicks Double-D onto another table. As Double-D scrambles to hide under the table, he throws a mug of coffee behind him. The coffee hits Meta-D's open shoulder..... and the circuits inside it begin sparking up with static!!!

"Wha... WAAAAAHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Meta-D flails around frantically in extreme pain, holding his shoulder. Double-D sees the coffee seeping inside his shoulder, and notes it.

_"Eureka, I gotta remember this!!!"_ Double-D says in his mind. And while Meta-D pauses to repair his shoulder, Double-D takes off. He enters a sleeping car full of beds and people hiding from the Robo-Eds.

"GUYS, I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE TO CONSTRUCT A TRAP!!!" Double-D announces.

* * *

Eddy can't knock Eddybot off the ceiling, so he goes into another sleeping car, this one without hiding passengers.

"There's gotta be somethin here that can bring him down." Eddy begins searching through the luggage under the beds. He tosses aside numerous useless stuff from the cases. Eventually he finds a radio.

_"Hello, Eddy!!!"_ the radio says, and Eddy immediately throws it back. The radio transforms into Eddybot and he swings his tail-blade, barely missing Eddy and scratching his shirt. Eddy hides under a bed, but Eddybot jumps on top and stabs through it with his hand-blades. "HAHAHA!!!"

Eddy crawls around and goes into crazy positions to avoid getting stabbed. Then Eddybot transforms his tail-blade into claw mode and slinks it under the bed to feel around for Eddy. Thinking fast, Eddy shoves a suitcase into the tail...

"AHA!!!" Eddybot pulls it up, thinking he got Eddy, but he actually got the suitcase. Then he sees Eddy escaping. "DAMN YOU!!!" Eddybot screams. Eddy enters the next sleeping car, and reunites with Double-D.

"Eddy, stop!" Double-D shouts to Eddy, who was about to cross a cord. Double-D directs Eddy around it and they hide behind a bed with several others. "We set a trap, Eddy. So stay hidden."

* * *

The train is now crossing a long bridge over Plum River itself. Eddy's brother and his friends drive across another bridge to keep up. They see Ed and Edroid fighting atop the train, Ed still dodging Edroid's flying arms. Ed grabs onto one of them and, using his strength, directs it towards Edroid and hits him.

"Haha, stop hitting yourself!!!" Ed laughs, then Edroid reattaches his arms. He tackles Ed and they barrel around, trying to force each other off the train and into the river below.

* * *

In the dining car, Meta-D fully repairs his arm. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!!!" he shouts angrily, and goes through several more cars until he reaches the sleeping car Double-D and Eddy are in. But upon entering, he crosses a cord that pulls a bunch of ropes tied to the end of it. This stretches the ropes, which are also tied around a stack of beds, and thus the stretched-out ropes launch the beds like a catapult. The beds' combined force slam Meta-D out through the wall of the car and he plunges down towards the river.

"YEAH, ALRIGHT!!!!" Eddy, Double-D and everyone in the car cheers.

"Errr, I've underestimated him." Meta-D says, and transforms into helicopter-mode to avoid the river and fly back up. The train reaches the end of the bridge and enters a forest. Ed and Edroid continue to brawl atop the train. Ed dents Edroid's face with a massive punch!

* * *

In the sleeper car, Eddy and Double-D are ambushed by Eddybot. "There you are!" Eddybot says, chasing Eddy and Double-D into a passenger car. He swings his tail blade and chops down several seats in an attempt to reach the 2 Eds. They try escaping into the next car, but Eddybot throws a grenade that sticks to the door. Double-D and Eddy see a timer on it: 3... 2... 1...

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" Double-D and Eddy jump back, and the grenade explodes, blowing the train in half and sending Ed and Edroid tumbling down a ravine into the forest. The front half of the train continues along the trackway, while the rear half (which Double-D and Eddy are in) is jarred by the grenade explosion and falls off the track, with Meta-D following behind it. It tumbles down through the forest, knocking down numerous trees. Then it crashes through the walls of a factory and finally stops, bursting into flames.

* * *

Eddy's brother and his friends saw the crash from a road parallel to the trackway, and see the smoke coming from it and the factory.

"Oh no..." Erin worries. Then we see the lower half of Eddy's brother's face. He has slightly darker skin than Eddy but has similar lips, a trimmed moustache, and a prominent goatee (colored dark-blue like Rolf's).

"They crashed into that factory. Come on, guys!" he says.

**End of Chapter 16!!!**

* * *

I'll try to have Chapter 17 out by this weekend.


	17. In the Nick of Time

Sorry I was late uploading this, but I couldn't log-in for a few days and I had to fix some glitches. But a certain someone officially debuts here, so reviewing is a must!!!

* * *

Dozens of people run out through the train-wreck's back door and into the forest. Eddy emerges from the opposite side ( inside the factory) and helps pull Double-D out.

"You ok, Double-D?" Eddy asks.

"Ugh, I think I broke my ankle." Double-D answers.

"Great..." Eddy says sarcastically to himself. He helps Double-D walk, but as they turn around, they realize they're inside the factory. It's the Brainwash Machine Factory mentioned in Chapter 14, with numerous Brainwash Machines in various stages of production as their parts are moved and articulated along conveyor belts. Several scientists operate the processes.

"... Incredible..." Double-D says.

_"Dr. Howard, a train has collided into the factory's west wall."_ a scientist reports over an intercom.

Then Dr. Howard, who's overlooking the Brainwash Machines' production, enters and sees the train-wreck from an upper catwalk. He is suprised by such an unexpected event.

"What's this?" Howard sees Eddy and Double-D at the bottom. "Those are the boys Eddybot and Meta-D were modeled after, the ones Kubat sent them to kill!.... Then, where's the third one?..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed and Edroid continue to fight through the forest, scaring away a herd of deer in the process. They throw numerous punches back and forth. Ed pulls out a tree to use as a weapon and whacks Edroid into the air. He leaps off another tree and whacks Edroid again, sending him crashing into the ground and leaving an Edroid-shaped hole.

"HAAAH!!!" Ed hammers Edroid into the ground with the tree. But then Edroid digs under Ed and resurfaces behind him. He grabs Ed by the face and slams him. Then he extends spikes from his knuckles and tries to punch Ed, but Ed grabs his wrist and twists it.

"AAAH!!!" Edroid holds his wrist in pain. Ed takes advantage of this to leap back and take out his Baron-O-Beefdip toy. He pulls the string to shoot a wave of fire at Edroid.

"Hehe!" Edroid was faking his pain and twists his wrist back into place. Then he sucks up the fire Ed shot at him, and blows it back. Ed shields himself with his arms as the fire burns down tons of trees. He is unharmed, but his jacket was burned off.

"Not bad..._ for a fake, that is!"_ compliments Edroid.

_"..... You did NOT JUST CALL ME A FAKE!!! YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_ Ed screams angrily, bum-rushing Edroid through several trees and into a huge boulder. He pounds Edroid so hard that the boulder breaks down as Ed pummels Edroid through it. By the time Ed finishes, Edroid is twisted-up all over. Ed walks away...

_"...Is that all you got?..."_ Edroid's voice asks, to Ed's suprise. Edroid rises up, all his parts twisted back into place. _"If I were a brick wall, I'd definitely be dead. But us robots got titanium alloy skin and rotatable joints, so you can beat me down and twist me up all you want. It won't get you anywhere!"_

"Dammit." Ed utters.

"HAHAHA!!!" Edroid knocks Ed skywards, and Ed falls towards the Brainwash Factory.

* * *

In the factory, Eddybot leaps out of the train-wreck, and swooshes his tail-blade towards the injured Double-D.

"NO!!!" Eddy pulls Double-D out of harm's way. "Why attack Double-D instead of me, you fake?"

_"Hymph, you're the fakes. We're the real Eds!!!"_ Eddybot proclaims. Dr. Howard watches the confrontation, suprised by Eddybot's words.

Eddy leaps onto the conveyor belts with Double-D in tow, Eddybot giving chase and all the scientists run for cover. Eddy grabs 2 metal tubes to parry Eddybot's slashing tail-blade, then the claw of a transport machine grabs Eddybot (mistaking him for a Brainwash Machine part) and drops him onto another conveyor belt going the opposite direction. Eddy goes on and ambushes a scientist on a platform, taking his belt. He uses it to tie Double-D to his back.

"EDDY!!!" Double-D points up, and they see Meta-D fly in through a window. He reverts to robot-form, activates his rotary saws, and dives downwards.

"BE GONE!!!" Meta-D swings his saws at Eddy and Double-D, but Eddy sidesteps and Meta-D slices down through the platform. Eddy runs down another conveyor belt and jumps over Brainwash Machine parts to escape Meta-D's pursuit, but the robot keeps up. Whenever he swings his saws, Eddy jumps over a Brainwash Machine part to trick Meta-D into slicing it instead. After this repeats a few times...

"STOP SLICING THEM, META-D!!! THOSE ARE FOR THE BRAINWASH MACHINES!!!" Dr. Howard yells, but Eddy and Double-D hear this too.

_"Brainwash Machines..."_ Double-D utters. _"Eddy, we gotta find the power system and deactivate it to halt the production."_

"Got it!" Eddy says. "Just watch my backside."

Eddy grabs another transport claw and climbs it to a higher conveyor belt, heading upwards towards the power system on the highest platform. Meta-D flies after them in helicopter-form, trying to fly into them with his rotor blades. Eddy dodges, continues up the conveyor belts, and reaches the top.

"YES!!!" he and Double-D shout. Just as Eddy reaches for the power system's lever, Eddybot reappears. "AAAAAHHH!!!"

Eddybot forces Eddy and Double-D back from the power system, and Meta-D swoops in from behind in robot-form. Caught between Eddybot's and Meta-D's blades...

"LOOK, IT'S MR. KUBAT!" Double-D points to the side to fool the robots, and they fall for it. Using the distraction, Eddy reaches for the power lever. But Eddybot realizes this and slashes with his tail-blade. Eddy is forced to attempt a jump to a nearby catwalk, but Eddybot cuts the belt tying Double-D to Eddy's back.

"EDDYYYYY!!!!" Double-D screams as he falls. Then Ed falls in through the ceiling and collides with Eddy in mid-air. The Eds all scream as they fall down, bumping into numerous railings and Brainwash Machine parts, knocking the machine parts off the conveyor belts and some drop onto scientists below. Double-D finally hits the bottom floor, then Ed and Eddy land on top of him. They are now extremely weak and bruised from the long fall. And if that wasn't enough, a huge Brainwash Machine part falls on Ed's left arm, breaking it.

"YEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!" Ed screams in pain, and to make matters worse, Edroid arrives by throwing aside the train-wreck to enter the factory.

"Er, no..." Eddy glares as the Robo-Eds regroup and approach the Eds, snickering. Dr. Howard watches, grinning sinisterly.

"He, they're finished." he says.

"Trapped like rats!" Edroid says.

"We got you now, pseudo-Eds!" Meta-D says.

"Any last words?" Eddybot asks, readying his tail-blade.

"Ed, Eddy, I wanna say something but I don't think I'll finish it alive!!!" Double-D panics.

"Eddy, Double-D!!! You're my best friends!!!" Ed says.

"I guess this is it..." Eddy says... then all 3 hug each other to signify their friendship: _"I LOVE YOU, GUYS!!!!!!"_

_"HAHAHA, MASTER KUBAT WILL SAVOR YOUR HEADS AS SOUVENIRS!!!" _Eddybot shouts maniacally and leaps into the air for dramatic effect......

....... Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadowy figure jumps up and (in slow-motion) kicks Eddybot in the face, sending him tumbling back towards his fellow Robo-Eds. Dr. Howard's eyes widen... and Eddy looks up at the shadowy figure.....

_"....... Brother......."_ Eddy utters...

Then we see Eddy's brother clearly, standing heroically in the Eds' defense. He's a tall guy whose face looks much like Eddy's, but he has a more pronounced chin with facial hair (already mentioned), sideburns, and an eyebrow piercing as well as ear piercings. He also has a slightly darker skin tone, and has dark blue hair. He wears an orange-and-green jersey shirt, a red cap worn backwards (inspiring Kevin's), dark green jeans with chains, and red converse sneakers. All but one of his friends refer to him as "El Hombre"; only Erin calls him by name.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" he says to the Eds, seeing their condition. "Those robots do all that to ya?"

"Well, they've..." Eddy tries answering.

"Don't worry about em." his brother says, glaring at the Robo-Eds. _"We're the ones who brought em into this world, and we'll be the ones to take em out."_

The Eds give him confused looks, but he continues: "... I'll explain later. Just leave this to us!"

The black guy, Erin and the second girl arrive behind Eddy's brother. The second girl has very long, shiny black hair with a lavender bow tied near the end, and lavender lipstick and earrings. She wears a nurse hat and uniform, a green jacket, and black-and-white sneaker-boots reaching her knees. She tends to the Eds.

"Let's get you boys outta here!" she says as she takes the injured Eds out of the factory and away.

"DANNY, I'LL SHUT DOWN THE FACTORY!!!" Erin tells Eddy's brother by name. The Robo-Eds assault Erin, but Danny and the black guy intercept them and knock them back.

Dr. Howard begins to sweat. "Wh-Wha-What are they doing here?" he asks as he watches Danny and the black guy confront the Robo-Eds.

"Yo Terry, you ready for this!?" Danny asks the black guy.

"Hell yeah! Let's smack down them phony-ass tin cans!" Terry replies.

"Ok, BRING IT!!!" the Robo-Eds shout as they charge towards Danny and Terry. Eddybot combines his tail with Meta-D's helicopter-form to initiate their combo, Eddybot transforming into twin-lasers connected to Meta-D's underside. Meta-D flies above Danny and Terry with Eddybot firing his trailing twin lasers at them. While they attack from the air, Edroid opens his chest and releases bombs, seperating Danny and Terry with the explosions.

"I'LL GET THE BIG ONE!!!" Terry jumps onto Edroid to keep him busy, while Danny dodges Eddybot's twin lasers. Eddybot then sets his lasers on opposite sides and spins like a screw to spread out the attack. Danny still dodges the lasers, and leaps onto Eddybot as Meta-D flies overhead.

"ARGH!!!" Eddybot yells as Danny grabs onto his laser turrets and lands on a catwalk, yanking Eddybot down thus catapulting Meta-D back and into a wall, seperating him from Eddybot. Meta-D falls back down in robot-form while Danny deals with a struggling Eddybot.

"DIE, YOU FREAKIN SCUM!!!" Eddybot fires lightning from his tail, but Danny directs it upwards. He wrestles Eddybot, pins him with his foot, and even rips his tail off to use as a weapon!!! Meanwhile, Terry holds onto Edroid's shoulder cannons, and manages to kick one off! Edroid angrily throws him into a wall. Terry then dodges a suprise attack from Meta-D's rotary saws, then sees Edroid fire off his arms. As they fly towards Terry, Meta-D swings again. Terry ducks to dodge Edroid's arms, causing Meta-D to accidentally slice through one and he gets hit by the other, knocking him back. Terry grabs Meta-D.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!!!" Meta-D screams, flailing his blasters.

"Sorry, but you gotta go!!!" Terry pulls and tears Meta-D in half!!!

Meanwhile, Erin heads up the catwalks, knocking off any scientists in her way. Dr. Howard freaks out and tries to escape. But Terry sees him.

"YO GET OVER HERE, DR. H!!!" Terry chases the screaming Dr. Howard into the forest. While Terry chases him, Danny deals with Eddybot and Edroid. He uses Eddybot's tail to knock Eddybot away, then turns towards Edroid, who fires blaster shots from his remaining arm. Danny dodges using cartwheels, then Eddybot attacks from behind. Danny grabs him with his tail and pummels him against Edroid's shoulder cannon, denting it. Danny hurls Eddybot up onto a platform, and when Edroid tries firing his shoulder cannon, the dent causes it to backfire and sends Edroid into a wall.

"Ah, my aching..." Edroid holds his head.

"So you robots went as far as to call yourselves the real Eds, eh? That's just hilarious!" Danny says in pity. _"Lemme tell you 3 things about the real Eds. One: the real Eds are true friends bonded by friendship, not cyborgs programmed to stay together. Two: the real Eds follow their own goals, not orders from an old geezer like Kubat. That leads to three: the real Eds take orders from no-one."_

With that, Danny hooks Edroid's shoulder with Eddybot's tail and slings him up towards Eddybot, hitting him and they both fall back down the same way the Eds did. They land on Meta-D's still-living upper half, knocking him and Edroid out and leaving Eddybot stuck between them. Meanwhile, Erin reaches the power system and shuts it down, stopping the Brainwash Machine production.

"Yo babe, we're done here!" Danny calls to Erin and as they go back outside, Danny drops Eddybot's tail.

"Yo, El Hombre! I got Dr. H!!!" Terry rejoins them, carrying an unconscious (and beaten) Dr. Howard.

"I'll take him. You make sure the robots are dead." Danny says. Terry does so by tipping over the factory with his strength, causing the Brainwash Machine parts to slide off the conveyor belts and they fall onto the Robo-Eds.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Eddybot screams as he and his comrades are buried under a mountain of Brainwash Machine parts.

* * *

Danny, Erin, and Terry return to their vehicles at the road, where the second girl awaits.

"Sammie, how are the Eds holdin up?" Danny asks.

"I've administered first-aid, but we must return to CVU quickly for full recovery." Sammie answers, the Eds sitting in the back seats of Danny's car. A recuperating Eddy gives Danny a smile and a brotherly thumbs-up, which Danny returns. Danny and Terry tie up Dr. Howard and throw him into Terry's van. Danny hops into his car, where he and Erin kiss!!! They hear a "clank", but they casually ignore it and drive away, followed by Terry and Sammie in the van.

* * *

Narration by Double-D:

_"I must say, when Eddy's brother and his cohorts arrived, their timing couldn't be any better! I remember all those years back, when Eddy's brother was king of Peach Creek. He had it all, and everyone saw the leader he would grow up to be. And when the other Eds and I were taken to his place, we would see how far he has come! However..... we would learn that e__ven the best people have skeletons in their closets....."_

**End of Chapter 17!!!**

* * *

Chapter 18 will reveal shocking secrets, so stay tuned!!!

Also, I'd like to hear your opinions on the intro of Eddy's brother!


	18. Back in the Day

Here's Chapter 18, which will probably be the longest due to a flashback. Anyway, enjoy and review!!!

Note: The flashback will be in bold.

* * *

We get a view of a large university called Citrus Valley University (CVU), which from above is shaped like a cut-through orange or lemon (fitting the citrus theme), with a sprawling green courtyard at the center.

The Eds have been taken to an apartment in one of the dorm halls (full of all kinds of cool and wierd stuff), where Sammie is applying bandages to the Eds on the sofa. Double-D also has crutches to walk and Ed has an arm cast on his left arm. Sammie just finishes applying bandages to Eddy's hand.

Then Danny, Erin, Terry and a 3rd guy enter, with Danny and Erin embracing each other. The 3rd guy has combed brown hair and glasses. He wears a green shirt, brown cargos and sneakers, and a lab coat.

"Well guys, welcome to our crib!" Danny says to the Eds. "We didn't get the chance to formally introduce ourselves earlier, so let's do that now. You already know Erin and I, so let's jump to dear ol Sammie!!!"

"Hey Eds!" Sammie formally greets. "I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sammie! I'm a medical student from Lake Tangerine, and El Hombre told me all about you guys!"

Terry introduces himself. "Whattup, I'm Big Terry, and I've been El Hombre's best homeboy since high school. I'm sure you guys know my nephew Jonny, I'm his dad's bro!!!"

"You're Jonny's uncle!?" Double-D asks. "Then, do you know anything about Plank?"

"Oh he's a cool little spirit!" Terry answers. "When I was little, that little spirit always spoke to me. But I couldn't see him, so he manifested himself in a board and had me draw a face so I could see him. I decided to name him Plank, and we became homies. I kept him on my bedroom shelf and talked to him everyday after school. But Jonny was always alone, so I passed Plank onto him so he'd have somebody to talk to! You feelin me?"

"..... Wierd....." Eddy comments. "But everybody loves Jonny now."

"Word!?" Terry asks.

"Word!" Eddy answers.

Danny points to the 3rd guy. "And this is our cool nerdy egghead, Keenan!!!"

"Wassup E-Boys, I'm Keenan?" Keenan greets. "I'm El Hombre's other best homeboy and he, Terry and I form the T.D.K. band!!!"

"That's so wicked cool!" Ed comments, drinking his gravy.

"But that ain't important right now." Danny says. "Anyway, we're graduate students here at CVU."

"I see, this institution is top-notch! I'm considering it myself!" Double-D says.

"But at the same time, we've been workin to bring down The Brotherhood." Terry says.

"The Brotherhood?" the Eds ask.

"That's the name of Kubat's cult." Danny explains. "And we, plus a coupla others, are the the Anti-Brotherhood Freedom Alliance, led by yours truly!" he indicates himself!

"And when my little Danny isn't around, I'm 2nd-in-command!" Erin says. "But I also double as a spy. And don't worry about the Brainwash Factory; I shut it down."

"We've been hindering the cult's plans with espionage, guerrilla raids, and other tactics." Keenan explains.

"We even stole some merchandise from em!" Danny adds. "But unfortunately, all this started because... they stole from us first."

"What do you mean, bro?" Eddy asks. Danny answers by showing the Eds some blueprints, _which resemble the Robo-Eds but are very differently designed._ The Eds are shocked, especially Eddy whose hair stands on end. "... Wait... What the?..."

"I don't understand." Double-D says. Ed nods in disbelief.

_"These are the original blueprints for the Robo-Eds."_ Danny reveals. _"Yeah, I'm the one who came up with em."_

"YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN KIDDIN ME!!!" Eddy snaps. "THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPLAIN THOSE ROBOTS TURNING INTO KILLING MACHINES, HMMM, AND HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE BRAINWASH MACHINES AND EVERYODY GETTIN-"

"Pipe down." Danny pulls Eddy's lips and ties them into a knot. "Just let us explain, and you'll know everything."

"Ok." Ed and Double-D say while Eddy unties his lips.

"It all started when we were seniors in high school..." Danny begins, lighting his lighter.

* * *

**Flashback, 7 Years Ago**

**Danny, Erin and Terry are in the lunch line in the PCH cafeteria. They look mostly the same, but Danny wore a white shirt with orange sleeves and didn't grow a moustache yet. Terry wore a black beanie and a blue shirt. Erin wore a shirt simlar to Nazz's, but is pink instead of black. Her hair was shoulder-length, and her red bangs were also shorter.**

**After they grab their lunch (with muffin dessert), they sit at their table.**

**"Yo babe!" Danny shows Erin an extra muffin. "I snagged an extra for ya!"**

**"Aw, Danny!" Erin thanks Danny by hugging him. "You're the sweetest! I feel so dumb for not dating you back in sophomore year, but now you're so much cuter without those nasty braces! I remember when I and everyone else ridiculed you for that."**

**"But hey, I went from nothin to somethin, right!?" Danny asks cheerfully.**

**"Amen to that, brother!" Terry agrees. Then Keenan joins them, bringing his own lunch. He also looks mostly the same, but wore a green sweater and khaki pants.**

**"Sorry I'm late, guys." Keenan apologizes. "Mrs. Barr had me stay after class a few minutes to help that dumbass Matt."**

**"Great, you're here! I wanna show you somethin!" Danny unravels 4 papers, showing the original Robo-Ed blueprints.**

**"What are those?" Keenan asks.**

**"They're the Robo-Eds." Danny answers. "I modeled em after my baby bro and his buds, and I designed em to work as household servants. I was hopin you could build em in your laboratory so I can test em out at my place. And if it succeeds, we could produce more and advertise em! We could make a fortune! So, what do you say, Keenan?"**

**Erin giggles at Danny's wild idea, and Terry gives a thumbs up to Keenan to encourage him. Keenan then agrees. "Alright El Hombre, I'll see what I can do!"**

**Danny hands the blueprints to Keenan and they bop knuckles. But as the 4 continue with lunch, we see Mr. Kubat disguised as a teacher on lunch duty. He eavesdropped on Danny's and Keenan's conversation.**

* * *

**After school in the courtyard, Erin gives Danny a goodbye kiss before heading off with her girls. Danny then meets up with Terry and Keenan.**

**"Um, El Hombre. I can't do it." Keenan says. "I just got swamped with homework and I'll be workin with that all night. Sorry, man."**

**"Uggghhh..." Danny grunts as Keenan gives the blueprints back. "Great. Now Pipsqueak's gonna try sneakin into my room and take my blueprints for his own crappy scams."**

**"I can help you there!" Kubat calls from behind them.**

**"Hey, Mr. Tabuk!" Danny greets (Tabuk is Kubat's disguise name). "How can you help?"**

**"Worried about losing your blueprints, eh?" Kubat asks, grinning. "How about I just... hold onto them for ya?"**

**Danny hesitates, but Keenan protests. "I don't know, man." he tells Danny about Kubat. "Somethin ain't right about that grin of his."**

**"..... Eh, that's nonsense." Danny rebuffs Keenan. "Tabuk's my favorite teacher, so I'll trust him!" he gives the blueprints to Kubat. "Just return em in class tomorrow, ok!?"**

**"Sure thing, boy!" Kubat replies, then he drives away in his car. Keenan makes a nobody-ever-listens-to-me look.**

* * *

**The next day in history class, Danny and Erin sit in history class, run by "Mr. Tabuk." After class ends, Danny goes up to Kubat.**

**"Alright, hand em over!" Danny says.**

**"Oh, sorry Daniel boy. I left them at home." Kubat explains. "I'll... have them for you tomorrow!"**

**"Ok, but don't forget this time." Danny reminds Kubat.**

**The next day...**

**"Oh jeez, I... forgot again, sorry!" Kubat apologizes. "Monday for sure!"**

* * *

**Danny decides to wait out the weekend, but has grown impatient with Kubat. Keenan sees this as they**** band-practice in Danny's garage. Danny plays lead guitar, Keenan plays backup guitar, and Terry (currently absent) plays drums. **

**"See, what'd I tell ya? Never trust teachers with your belongings." Keenan teases.**

**"Hey shut up, I didn't think he'd take this long!!!" Danny shouts comically. Then he gets a call from Terry. "Yo Terry, where you at? We got band practice."**

**_"Sorry guys, Pop's havin me fill out some papers at his office."_ Terry says. _"But I'll make up for it, you got my word!"_**

**"Alright man, peace!" Danny hangs up.**

* * *

**Later, Danny eats dinner at the table with his parents and Eddy. Eddy was a 10 years old at the time. Dad looks at the upset-looking Danny.**

**"Dan, is somethin wrong?" he asks.**

**"Nah, nothin Dad." Danny lies, then his phone rings again.**

**"You know the rules, no phone conversations at the table during supper." Mom says.**

**"Excuse me, then." Danny leaves the table to answer the call. It's Terry again. "What's goin on, Terry?"**

**_"Yo El Hombre, regarding Mr. Tabuk."_ Terry says. _"I saw him makin copies of yo blueprints near Pop's office a few minutes ago."_**

**"What!!!?" Danny asks in shock.**

**_"You better check it out man, I think he's up to somethin dirty."_ Terry says.**

**"I will, thanks for tellin me bro." Danny hangs up.**

* * *

**At nightfall, Danny emerges from his room wearing a black jumpsuit and ski-mask, with a custom-made utility belt. He opens a window...**

**"Hey bro, where you goin?" Eddy asks from behind, wearing purple pajamas.**

**"What're you doin up past bedtime, pipsqueak?" Danny asks. "Go to sleep."**

**"You're one to talk, you're headin out after dark." Eddy says.**

**"I can take care of myself." Danny replies, showing Eddy a jawbreaker. "Now promise me, if I give you this, you won't tell Mom or Dad. Ok?"**

**"SURE THING!!!" Eddy affirms excitedly but loudly, Danny shoving the jawbreaker into his mouth to keep him from awakening their parents.**

* * *

**Danny proceeds to PCH, using a lockpick from his utility belt to enter through the back, get through the hallway doors, and reach the main office. He sneaks into the section containing the teachers' files, and uses a flashlight from his belt to find "Mr. Tabuk's" file.**

**"Let's see..." Danny scans the file for the address. "... 118 Grove Street..."**

* * *

**Danny leaves the school and heads to the address, a white Victorian-style house. A squad of Brotherhood members enters the house.**

**"Something's seriously up." Danny says to himself as he hops into a bush, and takes out binoculars from his belt to peer through a window. He sees Kubat meeting with his men in the living room. "What the hell?... I gotta get closer."**

**He crawls like a soldier across Kubat's lawn and silently slinks onto his porch. Not risking to be seen through the window, Danny takes out a hearing horn from his belt and sets it against the wall to hear the Brotherhood conversation:**

**"Ok, my brothers! Now that you're here, I have... a task for you." Kubat says.**

**"What is the gist, Lord Kubat?" asks the squad leader. Danny is shocked upon hearing Kubat's real surname.**

**"I have copied some blueprints from... a schoolboy I managed to hoodwink!" Kubat says, much to Danny's anger and disbelief. "Now there is this man named... Dr. Howard, whom I was planning to meet with at his laboratory in Lake Tangerine 4 weeks from now. But it just so happens I may not make it due to some... unfinished business with that traitor Antonucci. So I am entrusting you with delivering these blueprints to Dr. Howard at the given place and time, in case I don't arrive. I'll call to give you further instuctions."**

**"Absolutely, my lord!" the squad leader affirms, Kubat handing the copied blueprints to him.  
**

**"I can't believe this..." Danny whispers in disbelief, then hears growling behind him. He turns around, and sees a pack of security hounds approaching him, barking angrily. He quickly pulls out some steaks from his belt! "You boys love steaks, right!?"**

**He throws the steaks to distract the dogs, who happily run off to catch and eat the bait. But unfortunately, the barking alerted Kubat and his men, and they go out onto the porch and see Danny. One attacks Danny, and he manages to unmask Danny before being KOed.**

**"I had a hunch that you or somebody else would... show up here, which is why I made copies!" Kubat says.**

**"Errr, you lying son of a _(BLEEP)._" Danny yells, and lunges at Kubat.**

**"GET HIM!!!" Kubat and the squad leader command the henchmen to grab Danny. One holds his arms from behind, but Danny kicks out those in front and flips back over the one holding him, reversing the hold. He throws the henchman towards Kubat, knocking him over onto the lawn. He wrestles Kubat to the ground, but another henchman pulls him off. Danny struggles to get at the escaping Kubat, but only manages to stretch out enough (cartoon-style) to retrieve his blueprints from Kubat's pocket. Then he elbows the henchman in the stomach to break his hold and beat him down, but Kubat escapes to his car.**

**"Sayonara, Daniel Marvin McGee!!!" Kubat bids farewell and drives off.**

**"DAMMIT!!!" Danny screams angrily at losing Kubat, then sees the escaping squad leader, carrying the copied blueprints. "I can't let him get away."**

**He chases the squad leader down the street, but then Kubat's dogs reappear, jumping on him and sniffing around to see if has any more steaks.**

**"GET OFF, I GOT NO MORE STEAKS!!!" Danny screams as the dogs pile up on him. Fortunately, they are right in front of Terry's house, and Terry is awoken. He sees Danny's situation through his window.**

**"I'M COMIN, EL HOMBRE!!!" Terry (wearing only an undershirt and boxers) grabs a vacuum and rushes outside, using the vacuum to scare away the dogs. He helps Danny get up. "You ok?"**

**Danny sees the squad leader turning a corner, and takes a picture if him on his cellphone camera before he escapes.**

**"Who was that?" Terry asks.**

**"We gotta call the police now, right now!!! I'll explain everything!!!" Danny says.**

* * *

**Several days later, Danny is watching the news on TV. Erin watches it at Nazz's house, along with a chubby 10-year-old Nazz who has no idea what's going on. Terry watches it from his bedroom TV, and Keenan watches from a TV in his basement lab.**

**"Despite 6 days of intensive searching from land and sky, police have no leads on Michael Kubat or his accomplices, except for a photo of one of the perpetrators provided by Daniel McGee." says the reporter. "Lake Tangerine County hasn't yeilded any evidence of a hidden laboratory, either. The searching continues as we speak. I'm Christine Danzo, MSNBC News."**

**"You sure about all this happening, Daniel? You sure you weren't takin drugs or somethin?" asks Danny's mom.**

**"Mom I don't do drugs, you know that!!!" Danny scoffs. "And yes, I know what I saw and I know what I'm talkin about. Kubat's disappearance should be enough of a clue for you. Watch the news for once."**

* * *

**Later, Danny talks with Erin, Terry, Keenan, and a few others at the PCH courtyard. "You guys believe me, right!?"**

**"Of course we do, honey." Erin answers assuringly as everyone bobs their heads.**

**"You know we'll never doubt ya, El Hombre!" Terry adds.**

**"Thanks guys!" Danny says, lighting his lighter. "Now listen up, I got an idea! It may be a long shot, but we gotta try..."**

**End Flashback**

* * *

"... And then we formed the ABFA." Danny says, turning off his lighter.

"We learned Principal Antonucci was an ex-Brotherhood member, so he showed us the location of Dr. Howard's base in Lake Tangerine." Keenan explains.

"Once we reached there, we found out that Kubat did meet Dr. Howard and proposed that Howard reformat and build the Robo-Eds in exchange for cash, because Howard's a money-hog." Danny explains. "We also learned about Kubat's interest in one of Howard's contraptions, which is now the Brainwash Machine. But then their men found us and all hell broke loose. Fortunately, that's where Sammie came in and she helped us escape. Then she joined our mission!"

"Afterwards, Kubat escaped again and Dr. Howard moved his laboratory to an unknown location so he wouldn't get caught." Sammie explains. "El Hombre set spies far and wide to find Kubat and keep tabs on him."

"Eventually, I found Dr. Howard's new lab back in Peach Creek." Erin explains.

"But we were too late. Kubat got the Robo-Eds and the Brainwash Machine sooner than we thought." Danny says, his head down.

"... That would be my fault." Eddy says. "I'm the one who gullibly gave money to Kubat and that's how he got those robots, then they got the money for the Brainwash Machine."

"He was posing as our principal." Double-D adds. Danny gets even more depressed at Eddy's and Double-D's words.

"Don't blame yourself, boys." Keenan says. "It's actually El Hombre's fault for giving Kubat the blueprints in the first place."

"SHUTTUP, THAT WAS BEFORE I FOUND OUT HE WAS EVIL!!! STOP REMINDING ME!!!" Danny yells comically, then regains his composure.

"But the greedy Eddy from before is dead." Eddy declares. "And bro, as much as I wanna strangle you right now, we both gotta make up for our mistakes. So I ask: May we join your alliance?"

Danny smiles. "I was going to anyway! Welcome boys, let's bring you to our secret hideout!!!"

"I'm gonna like this!" Ed exclaims as he, the other Eds, and Danny's group head outside...

**End of Chapter 18!!!**

* * *

Chapter 19 may take a while, because I'm editing some previous chapters. I might also edit Jonny's and Jimmy's profiles in Chapters 1 and 4, respectively.


	19. Unlikely Cure

The editing's done, so here's Chapter 19! And by the way, today's my birthday!!!

* * *

Danny and his gang lead the Eds across the CVU campus towards the woods. As they pass through their dorm hall's parking lot, something crawls out from under Danny's car...

The Eds follow Danny's gang along a forested path on a steep hillside. Eddy sees a BIG garage door in the hillside's bottom.

"Hey bro, is that your hideout?" Eddy asks.

"Yeah, but here's the actual entrance!" Danny says, moving a stump to reveal a ladder leading underground. They climb down the ladder (Sammie helps Double-D due to his crutches), through a tunnel, and reach a metal door.

"Halt!" Danny halts the Eds and takes a rock out of the wall, revealing a lever. "I set this electric door in case any tresspassers entered, so I'll deactivate it first."

He pulls the lever, then they safely enter the ABFA hideout.

* * *

The Eds and Danny's gang walk down the hideout's main hallway, which resembles a cross between those of a military bunker and a spaceship. The floor is square-tiled, and the floor level (B1) is marked on the walls.

"Nice place! It feels so high-tech!" Double-D comments. "How'd you guys make this hideout?"

"Keenan and I planned it out, but it took a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllle." Danny answers.

"We spent most of our time clearin out dirt, rocks, and dinosaur bones." Terry says. "It was tough, but we got it done."

"We would've got it done quicker if the girls weren't so scared of breakin their nails!" Keenan cracks. Erin and Sammie respond by smashing his head between their fists. "OWWW, THAT HURT!!!!"

"So, where's everyone else?" Ed asks.

"In here!" Danny answers as he leads the Eds through large double-doors and into the main meeting room, where we see the other ABFA members.

"What took ya, guys?" a member asks.

"Guys, meet my bro and his buddies!" Danny welcomes.

"Wassup, ladies and gents!? I'm Eddy!!!" Eddy poses as the ABFA members head over to see him.

"So you're Eddy, eh?" another member asks. "You've gotten taller since that video you sent to El Hombre, but you're still short!" he says about the video from "An Ed is Born", irritating Eddy.

"The one with the hat's pretty cute!" a female member says about Double-D, who sweats.

"You're a funny dude, Ed!" another member says about Ed in the video.

"Oh yeah, he! The good ol days!" Ed says, reminiscing.

"How's the interrogation goin?" Danny asks a member.

"His lips ain't budgin." the member answers.

"I'll visit Dr. H and make him talk!" Terry goes to interrogate Dr. Howard while the rest continue through the hallways.

"HALT!!!" Danny pulls Ed back from stepping on a peculiar tile. "Stay on the walls, cuz I set some tiles that'll drop you into lice pits."

"Dude, you sure are a whiz at layin booby traps!" Ed comments. They move along the walls and continue on until they meet another ABFA member, wearing a lab coat like Keenan's.

"How's the cure goin?" Erin asks.

"Our progress is still at a tight spot." the member answers. "Plus, 2 were injured while restraining the subjects."

"I guess that's my cue!" Sammie says, throwing off her jacket to reveal her nurse attire. "See you guys later!"

Sammie parts from the group.

"What cure are you guys talking about?" asks Double-D.

"We'll get to that later." Danny replies, stopping at the upper level of the garage the Eds spotted before from outside. The lower level (B2) is full of trucks.

"I assume those are for transporting your numbers and stealing merchandise from The Brotherhood." Double-D assumes as they descend the stairs to the lower level.

Danny claps. "Sharp as ever, Double-D! That is corrrrect!!!"

"Then where's all the crap you guys stole?" Eddy asks.

"Right over here!" Danny leads the Eds through large double-doors from the garage's lower level.

* * *

They're now in large room full of all kinds of stolen Brotherhood items, such as weapons and black uniforms. There's even an intact Brainwash Machine!

"Unbelievable..." Double-D stares in astonishment.

"Kinda reminds me of the commando base in The Robot Assassins Movie!" Ed comments, drinking his gravy.

"Whoooaaaaa, what the hell's THAT!!!?" Eddy points to something at the back of the room: the incomplete body of a 25-foot tall robot. It has 3 heads (resembling the Robo-Eds) on a rotating disc-like structure, a wide triangular chest with 3 slots in the middle, and sockets where the arms and legs are supposed to be.

_"That would be yet another project of mine altered in Dr. Douchebag's laboratory."_ Danny answers, showing the Eds his 4th blueprint. "I felt that I could've also had my Robo-Eds do bigger things for their buyers, such as mass transport, construction, demolition, and maybe even space exploration!_ But the Robo-Eds themselves wouldn't be able to fulfill such purposes, so I designed a bigger body for them to integrate themselves into. I call that combination 'Edatron'."_

"Crazy imagination to the extreme." Erin describes.

"..... Bro, I used to think you were so creative." Eddy says.

"I know." Danny replies.

_"But now I know you're __too creative."_ Eddy tells Danny, who silently agrees.

Ed and Double-D spot a guitar among the stolen stuff. "Hey guys, why would you steal a guitar?" Double-D asks.

"Oh that? That belongs to one of our test subjects, but we decided to dump it here until we find a way to neutralize em." Keenan answers.

"I guess I'll just practice, I always wanted to play in a band!" Ed grabs the guitar with his good arm, using the still-good fingers of his broken arm to practice.

"Wait a sec!" Double-D notices something on the back of the guitar's handle. He looks closer, and sees the owner's name etched in cursive... _"Kyle Melanosky!!! That's one of Sarah's and Jimmy's friends!!! He's a test subject!!!?"_

"OK OK, what 'testing' are we talkin about?" Eddy asks. "And the 'cure' you brought up earlier?"

_"A cure for the brainwash spell."_ Danny, Erin and Keenan answer simultaneously. They go back up to the hallways and enter an elevator. Danny presses the B3 button, and they descend.

Elevator music plays. "... I like this song!" Keenan comments.

* * *

The elevator drops them at Floor B3. Keenan leads the way to the hideout's laboratory, which has various contraptions and glass tubes and vials full of colorful liquids.

"That's where we keep em." Danny says, pointing to a large, covered acryllic tank. Keenan pulls off the cover, revealing Kyle inside the tank along with Zoe. Both are brainwashed, and so they've been restrained with blindfolds and hands tied behind their backs to prevent escape.

_"JOIN US, JOIN US, JOIN US!!!"_ Zoe yells out repeatedly, zipping around inside the tank while Kyle chants _"All hail Lord Kubat..."_

"How'd you guys get these 2?" Double-D asks.

"Actually, they got me!" Erin explains. _"I was still escaping when everybody got brainwashed, and those 2 kids grabbed my legs. So I dragged em along and Danny threw em in his car's trunk, then we brought em here to test for a cure."_

"But so far we've been unsuccessful." Keenan explains. "We've tested all sorts of hypotheses, but none worked. Our chemical cocktails didn't work, and whistle-blowing only pissed em off. We even reversed the controls of the Brainwash Machine we stole, but not even reverse-brainwashing worked!"

As Keenan talks, Ed practices his guitar skills. One of the strings emits a high-pitched note, which irritates Zoe and Kyle and they scream and crouch in pain. Then they calm down.

"Wait..." Danny notices how the guitar's low-pitched notes do nothing, but the high-pitched ones irritate Zoe and Kyle. "Ed, play a high-note again." he tells Ed, who does so. The results are the same..... "Keenan, blow your whistle again."

Keenan reluctantly does so, and the results are the same. Danny grabs 2 metal bars and clangs them together repeatedly; the results are the same...

"Could that be it?..." Double-D asks.

_"High-pitched sound!!!"_ Danny hypothesizes. "Ed, Keenan! All together at the count of 3! 1... 2... 3!!!"

Ed plays high-pithed notes on Kyle's guitar, Keenan blows his whistle, and Danny clangs the metal bars. The combined sound becomes unbearable to Zoe and Kyle.

"AAAAAGH!!!!" the 2 kids scream, their teeth turning sharp.

"Uh, guys..." Eddy tries to warn.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" Zoe and Kyle are riled to the point where they break free of their ropes and throw off their blindfolds, much to everyone's suprise. Then Zoe uses Kyle as a battering ram to smash through the tank's wall!

"WHOA!!!" Danny shouts as Zoe throws Kyle at him, knocking him down. Then Zoe attacks Double-D.

"AAAAAHHH, GET HER OFF!!!" he screams as Zoe tries to brainwash him. Eddy tries pulling off Zoe, who then attacks him.

"DON'T MAKE EYE-CONTACT WITH EM!!!" Danny warns, grabbing Kyle and quickly restraining him. Eddy kicks off Zoe, who is sent flying and Erin catches her. Zoe pulls Erin's bangs to force her into eye-contact, but Erin closes her eyes to avoid getting brainwashed. Keenan tries to blindfold Zoe from behind, but she attacks him. Ed grabs Zoe so Keenan could blindfold her, but she kicks Ed through a table of test tubes, shattering them. The high-pitched sound of shattering glass turns Zoe's attention to Ed.

"YAAAH!!!" Zoe tackles Ed and they barrel all over the laboratory, knocking over tables, test tubes and other equipment. In the chaos, Ed loses his gravy bottle and it lands a few feet away. Zoe jumps on him, and he tries to whack her off, but she grabs his arm and uses her extreme flexibility to coil around Ed like a snake! Unable to shake her off, Ed inches towards his gravy bottle to splash her with it...

_"ALL HAIL LORD-"_ Zoe is interrupted as Ed grabs his bottle and splashes her with gravy. She falls off Ed.

"... Huh?..." Zoe licks the gravy off her face... "Mmmm, gravy!"

"My God!!! She's herself again!!!" Double-D exclaims. Danny tests Ed's gravy on Kyle, which cures him too!!!

"What the?... Where am I?..." Kyle asks.

"Gravy!?..." Eddy asks, dumbstruck.

"How did gravy?..." Keenan asks. "... I gotta examine that!"

_"Looks like we found our cure, guys!!!"_ Danny announces, thanking Ed who gives a thumbs-up!

"MOST WICKED, A LABORATORY!!!" Zoe exclaims, toying with lab equipment. She mixes 2 liquids together, creating an explosion that blows her into a wall. "......... AHAHAHA, THAT WAS A HOOT!!!"

**End of Chapter 19!!!**

* * *

If you were confused by the whole gravy thing, the next chapter should clear things up.


	20. A Finale in Sight

Chapter 20's ready for reviews!!! 6 chapters remain, we're nearing the end people!!!

* * *

It's nighttime now. In the interrogation chamber, Terry questions Dr. Howard, who's strapped to a chair Terry is holding upside-down to make his head rush.

"We had spies all around, so I know that YOU know the password to Mr. K's Brainwash Machine since he entrusted you with it 'just in case.'" Terry says. "Now tell me before all yo blood overfills that brain of yours and pops it."

"I know NOTHING!!!" Howard claims, his head rushing. "And if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you if my brain popped!"

Terry drops him right-side-up. "You know what?... I'll be back!" he says, leaving Dr. Howard temporalily.

* * *

In the hideout's medical room, the Eds have fully recovered and Sammie removes their bandages. Danny and Erin stand nearby with Zoe and Kyle. Zoe, having taken a liking to Danny, sits on his shoulders.

"Try moving it, Ed!" Sammie tells Ed to move his arm. He succeeds!

"Yes!!! Whoo!!!" Ed exclaims.

"Wow, everything Nazz said about you is true!" Zoe comments, gleefully hugging Danny around his neck.

"So you're sayin this Kubat guy and his lackies enslaved everyone in town and they're 'spreading' their 'influence?'" Kyle asks. "Sounds like somethin from a cartoon if you ask me."

"Maybe so but it happened, no matter how unbelievable it may sound." Danny replies. Keenan enters.

"Guys, I got news." he begins. "The cure ain't the gravy itself. I've scanned a drop of it under a microscope and I found a whole bunch of stuff mixed into it. Double-D, come with me. I need your help!"

"Sure thing!" Double-D rushes along. In the lab, Double-D scans the gravy and points out something in it while Keenan works on something else.

_"There appears to be some sort of spice mixed in, but I've never seen this kind before. It's really wierd."_ Double-D says.

"Show me, I could look it up." Keenan heads over to see.

They eventually find the real cure, and they meet up with the Ed, Eddy, Danny, Erin, Sammie, Zoe and Kyle in the meeting room.

"We've found it, guys!!!" Double-D announces.

_"There's this spice in the gravy that harbors a chemical that acts as a neutralizer on the nervous system. That's the real cure!!!"_ Keenan reveals.

"Wow!!..." Ed says. "Guess that ain't suprising, considering it came from Rolf's place."

"Come again?" Danny asks.

_"May said she got it from Rolf's house."_ Ed says.

"That dude has some freaky customs." Kyle comments.

"No kiddin, who the hell puts that crap in gravy?" Eddy asks.

Terry comes in. "Yo, we need that lie-detectin thingy!" he says. "Cause Dr. H ain't lettin up."

* * *

Later, they're all down in the interrogation chamber. Dr. Howard is now suspended by chains in the middle of the room. There's also several wires coiled around him and connecting to a lie-detecting device in Keenan's hands.

"Dr. Howard, those wires covering you sense your pulse and adrenaline levels." Danny explains. "So we'll know if you're lying."

"Now fess up." Erin demands.

"You simpletons really think you have me at my knees?" Howard asks. "Ok, so I do know the password to the Brainwash Machine I personally handed to Kubat. And I also know his location."

"We already know he's at City Hall, I pulled that out of yo pocket while you were unconscious!" Terry reveals a map of City Hall, suprising Howard.

"Hehe, but you still don't know the password. And I'm not spilling it!" Howard says, laughing.

"You sick..." Eddy goes up and punches Howard between the eyes, but Howard laughs it off. "STOP LAUGHING AND TALK!!!"

Eddy punches Howard again and again. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Howard laughs maniacally as everyone grows impatient.

"Eddy, beating him ain't gonna help." Kyle reasons. Eddy ignores and beats Howard again.

"HAHAHA, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME TALK!!!" Howard shouts, but then the lie detector beeps.

"That was a lie! There IS a way to make him talk!" Keenan exclaims, wiping off Howard's smile! Danny chuckles.

"Well in that case, pummel him!" Kyle says. Ed joins Eddy in making Howard talk by beating him senseless. Dr. Howard is now bruised, black-eyed, and fat-lipped.

"Ugh.... Is that all you got?" Howard asks, only to get beaten again.

"Howard's persistent." Erin notes.

"MY GOD, TALK ALREADY!!!" Ed yells.

"I AM TALKING, MORON!!! SEE, I'M SAYING WORDS!!!" shouts a smart-alecky Howard, earning yet another punch from Ed!

Tired of waiting, Zoe leaps off Danny's shoulders. _"I'll make him sqeal!!!"_

With a mischievious grin, Zoe cracks her knuckles and appraches Howard. She does something off-screen.

"Wait, what are you-" Howard asks as we hear a POW, followed by Howard's agonized screams. "AAAAAAGGGH, OWWWWW!!!!"

Danny smirks. Double-D and Keenan are mortified. Everyone else except Kyle stares wide-eyed as we hear Howard's screams.

"OH GOD, STOP!!!! YEEEEEOOOW!!!! _OK OK, I'LL TALK!!!!" _Howard screams.

"That's more like it!" Danny says.

On the ceiling of the hideout's main hallway, we see the small figure that crawled from nder Danny's car. _It reveals itself as Eddybot, but, having lost his lower half, he's greatly handicapped._ A flashback shows us how he got in: by following the Eds and Danny's gang from the CVU campus and through the hideout's entrance tunnel, seeing Danny deactivate the electric door and reactivate it after entering the hideout. Eddybot waited a few moments (to go unnoticed) before deactivating the electric door and entering the hideout. As he looks for a hiding spot, he passes by the interrogation room's door, thus Dr. Howard sees him through the window.

"Thanks for the password, doc!!!" Danny thanks Howard for the password. But Howard grins...

"Hehehehehe..... HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" he laughs crazily now.

"He's lost it." Sammie notes.

"What's he laughin about now?" Eddy asks.

"YOU BETTER CHECK YOUR SECURITY CAMS!!! EEEHEHE!!!" Howard laughs. _"THEY'RE NOT DEAD, AHAHAHAHA!!!"_

"Somebody shut his ass up." Danny says, so Terry stays while Danny leads the others out. Dr. Howard continues to laugh wildly as Terry's fist comes towards his face. KAPOW!!!!!

* * *

The sun rises. In Rachel's house, she and the Kankers are still hiding out. They sit in the living room.

"What's takin em so long?" Lee asks.

"I hope they're OK." May says. The radio Double-D gave them rings in Lee's pocket. But before Lee can respond, Marie pulls it from her pocket to answer instead, wanting to hear Double-D.

"Double-D, I'm so happy to hear ya!!! We got so worried!" Marie exclaims.

"Sorry about that!" Double-D apologizes, talking from Danny's and his friends' apartment. "But we reached Eddy's brother and his friends! Over."

Marie joyfully relays this to Lee, May and Rachel, who also cheer. "What're you guys doin now? Over." she asks.

"Well, first I told them about you girls. Then we found out a few things, including the cure the brainwash spell!" Double-D explains. "Eddy's brother is putting together a master plan using the information we collected to take down Kubat once and for all. But the thing is, the cure is a neutralizing chemical inside a spice mixed into Rolf's special gravy. There's no such gravy over here, and retrieving it from Rolf's house isn't worth the risk. Over."

"So basically, the cure's Rolf's gravy? Then we gotta get to his place. Over." Marie says, suprising Lee, May and Rachel.

"Rolf's gravy, eh!?" Rachel asks. _"What a coincidence! That Hungarian-or-whatever-he-is just happened to lend me a barrel of that stuff for our baby project! So I'll provide!"_

"RACHEL, YOU ROCK!!!" May shouts, hugging Rachel.

_"Rachel has Rolf's gravy!!! Over."_ Marie tells Double-D, relieving him.

"GLORIOUS!!! Give her my thanks, Marie! _We'll tell Eddy's brother right way! You 4 stay put until I call again! Over and out!"_ Double-D ends the transmission and goes to tell the others. _"GUYS, I HAVE FANTASTIC NEWS!!!"_

* * *

Danny sits in his bedroom, holding something in his hand. Eddy comes in.

"Hey bro, we got a source of Stretch's gravy!" Eddy tells Danny. "Come on, we could put your master plan together now!"

"Cool!!! I'll come in a sec." Danny replies.

"No sec, we gotta plan now." Eddy presses Danny to come, but Danny continues to look at what's in his hand. Eddy yanks Danny, and in the process he sees what Danny is holding: a small case with a gold ring in it!!!

_"... Bro..."_ Eddy utters. _"Is that?..."_

_"Yes it is!"_ Danny answers. _"Erin and I were lovers since high school, but fightin Kubat together brought us real close to each other. Sure we get on each other's nerves sometimes, and she can be real scary! But hell, I love scary women! And well... I wanna spend the rest of my life with her!"_

Eddy smiles. "I respect that, but..."

"I know." Danny puts the ring away and takes out his lighter. "Now lets get to business!"

* * *

An hour later (during which Danny explained his master plan), we see the Eds and Danny's gang outside by Danny's car and Terry's van.

"Here's your guns, guys!" Keenan gives 9 custom guns to the Eds, Danny, Terry and Erin, the last 3 for the Kankers. "Remember to only use em when necessary."

"Got it." Ed says.

"And here's some first-aid!" Sammie tosses some first-aid kits to them.

"Thanks, guys!!!" Danny thanks. "Now Keenan, go check the security cameras."

"Got it." Keenan says, going.

"Well, we better get goin now." Danny says, lighting his lighter. _"I see a finale in sight!"_

_"YEEEAAAAAH!!!"_ the Eds cheer. Eddy and Double-D hop into Danny's car with Danny and Erin, Ed going into Terry's van.

"Be careful, guys!" Sammie says. And with that, the Eds, Danny, Erin and Terry set out to face Kubat while Sammie and the rest of the ABFA wave good luck.

**End of Chapter 20!!!

* * *

  
**

Explaining the master plan would take too long, so I'll just show it piece-by-piece through the 6 remaining chapters.


	21. Daring Diversion

Things are gonna go at a very fast pace from this point on, so enjoy the insanity!!!

* * *

While the Eds, Danny, Terry and Erin head towards town, Keenan enters the hideout's security cam room.

"Keenan, we spotted something in the B2 garage." a camera operator tells Keenan, who looks in one of the screens. He zooms-in, and sees that it's Eddybot.

_"What!?... Eddybot!? How did he?..."_ Keenan asks in shock, then grabs a micrphone and shouts into the intercom: "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!!! PARKING GARAGE, LEVEL B2!!!"

Numerous ABFA members armed with electro-guns head towards Eddybot's location. Eddybot hears the alarm and realizes he's been spotted.

"Argh." Eddybot hides in the storage chamber, dislodging a part from the stolen Brainwash Machine and disguising himself as it in its place. From his hiding place, he sees the Edatron body...

* * *

Back at the toppled Brainwash Factory, _we see Meta-D's top half resting atop the huge pile of Brainwash Machine parts, with the torn halves of Edroid's right arm. Edroid surfaces from the pile of machine parts with Meta-D's lower half._

"Took you long enough." Meta-D scoffs.

"I thought you repaired my arm by now." Edroid complains, giving Meta-D his lower half.

"How can I repair you when I'm in bad shape myself? Let me repair myself first. Go find Eddybot's lower half in the meantime." Meta-D tells Edroid, taking his lower half and extending wires from his palms to begin sewing himself back together. Edroid dives back into the pile of machine parts to find Eddybot's lower half. Meta-D recieves a transmission from Eddybot.

_"Meta-D, Edroid!!! You won't believe what I found!!!"_ Eddybot begins...

* * *

We see Danny's car and Terry's van racing across the countryside. They head down a hill, then their hometown comes into sight.

_"There it is, guys!!!"_ Eddy exclaims.

"You ready, Ed!?" Terry asks Ed.

"You bet!" Ed answers, pouring the last of his gravy into his gun.

_"Let's do this!"_ Danny drives on towards town, with Terry's van behind his car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel brings in Rolf's gravy barrel from Chapter 4 and joins the Kankers in her living room.

"Here it is, now we just gotta play the waiting game!" Rachel exclaims. Lee peers through a hole in one of the window boards, and sees slaves roaming around on the streets.

"There's so many of em." she comments. _"I hope the diversion works."_

Then she also notices the giant Kubat statue, now complete, standing in downtown.

* * *

As the Eds, Danny, Erin and Terry enter town, it is quiet at first. Then the brainwashed slaves gradually take notice and give chase.

_"Join us... Join us..."_ they chant.

"THE ZOMBIES!!!" Ed yells.

"Not yet, Ed. Remember, _we gotta get closer before roundin up the slaves and lurin em away from Rachel's."_ Terry retells the 1st step of the master plan to refresh Ed's memory.

Double-D gets a transmission from Lee. "Where are you guys? Over." she asks.

"We just reached the Peach Creek District. We'll be at Rachel's house in a few minutes." Double-D answers. "Over and out."

A horde of slaves is blocking the street ahead. In retaliation, Eddy presses a button next to Danny's steering wheel, making a large plow extend from under the car's bumper. This knocks the slaves aside as the car goes by. Terry does the same with another plow under the bumper of his van. Two slaves, the tall and fat goths, jump onto Terry's windshield. They chant _"Join us..."_

"THEY'RE ON US!!!" Ed shouts, aiming his gravy gun at the brainwashed goths.

"Save your gravy, Ed. _You need it for the diversion just in case."_ Terry reminds Ed, activating his windshield wipers to wipe off the goths.

* * *

At the ABFA hideout, Eddybot is still found despite his disguise (thanks to security cameras). "Crap..." he mutters.

"GET HIM!!!" shouts an ABFA member. Eddybot can't fight back with his hand-blasters since he's using his hands to run and evade capture by the ABFA. He uses his antennae to send distress signals to Edroid and Meta-D.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meta-D has repaired himself and has just finished sewing Edroid's right arm back together. Edroid reattaches it, then they head outside upon recieving Eddybot's signals, with Edroid sucking up Eddybot's severed tail. They fuse into their combo-jet form and fly off, following Eddybot's signals.

* * *

Back in Peach Creek, the Eds, Danny, Terry and Erin reached Rachel's block, which is several blocks away from the cul-de-sacs. Rachel sees them from her attic window.

"They're coming, girls!" she tells the Kankers downstairs.

_"Initiate Step 1!!!"_ Danny tells Terry by radio, and Terry replies,"Got it!"

They drive their vehicles around Rachel's block for several laps to round up all nearby slaves, among whom are Jenna and Paul. Eddy looks back at the slaves.

"Wow, if Zoe were here, she would love this for the thrill factor!" he comments. As the slaves are rounded up, they part into 2 groups which form into large golem-like figures. Each slave-composed golem chases one of the vehicles Danny and Terry are driving.

"I never thought I'd say this, but DAAAAAMN!!!" Double-D shouts in amazement at the slaves' golem-formations. One of the golems fires Jenna and Paul from its palms, and they land on the rear bumper of Terry's van, unknown to Terry and Ed. Inside, Terry gives Ed a small horn and a shovel.

"You know what to do, homie! _Go for it!"_ Terry says. Ed salutes, and dives out of the van. He honks the high-pitched horn...

"AAARGH!!!" the slaves scream in pain from the soundwaves and turn towards Ed.

"BE CAREFUL, ED!!!" Eddy and Double-D tell Ed from Danny's car as they ride off.

_"Step 2: Collect the special gravy!"_ Danny says as they head towards Rachel's house.

"Come on! This way, zombies!" Ed honks the horn to egg on the slave-golems towards him, and he leads them away. Jenna and Paul are way behind the slave-golems due to jumping off Terry's van.

Ed lures the slave-golems to an open lot, where he uses the shovel to "Dig a hole!" at cartoon-speed. He waits in front of the large hole as the slave-golems charge towads him. When they get close enough, Ed leaps out of the way and the slave-golems try to slide to a stop to avoid falling into the hole, but they were going too fast and they fall in. To contain them, Ed drops a house on the hole.

Ed then continues on his way to rejoin the others. "So easy!" he exclaims. _"..... A little too easy....."_

At that moment, Jenna and Paul leap onto Ed from behind! _"Join us..."_ they chant as they wrestle Ed to the ground and try to brainwash him. Ed closes his eyes and holds them back, but a fight soon begins.

**End of Chapter 21!!!**

* * *

Don't forget to review, and I apologize if this chapter was a bit short because I thought so myself.


	22. The Impending Menace

Here, the final 5 chapters begin!!!! So read, enjoy and review!!!

* * *

En route to Rachel's house, 3 Brotherhood SUVs appear and one parallels Danny's car. The henchman sitting shotgun pulls out an uzi, prompting Double-D to scream and hide under his seat.

"Gotcha!" the henchman fires at Danny, but Danny's car windows are made of bulletproof glass! "Huh?"

Danny smirks and presses a button, extending a claw from his car's front wheel that unscrews a wheel on the Brotherhood SUV. The SUV spins out and crashes. The other 2 SUVs speed ahead, turn, and stop to blockade the road. Danny counters by pressing another button that springs his car 50 feet in the air and over the SUVs.

"WHOOOHOOOOO!!!!!" Erin whoops as they fly over the SUVs (slow-motion) and drop back down onto the street. Terry uses his van's plow to throw one SUV into the other as he passes, laughing after doing so.

"Bro, your ride's FREAKIN AWESOME!!!" Eddy exclaims.

"I know!" Danny replies as they stop in front of Rachel's house.

"YES!!!" Lee and Rachel cheer.

* * *

Ed fights against the brainwashed Jenna and Paul. They barrel down the street onto a bridge crossing over a bigger street below. Ed holds off Jenna and Paul with the shovel Terry gave him, but Paul eventually breaks it with a kick. Then he and Ed engage in hand-to-hand combat.

_"Join us, fool."_ Paul tells Ed, who readies his gravy gun to neutralize Paul. But then he sees Jenna leaping towards him from behind, so he grabs her and throws her into Paul. Paul, however, quickly recovers and charges towards Ed. Ed tries to fire gravy, but Paul tackles him before he can shoot, causing him to misfire. But fortunately, the misfire hits Jenna and neutralizes her.

"... What happened?..." Jenna asks as she gets up, holding her head. Then she notices Ed fighting Paul, with Paul wrestling Ed to the ground. "ED!!! PAUL!!! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"JEN, STAY BACK!!!" Ed shouts as Paul knocks his gravy gun away and off the bridge, but Ed takes advantage of Paul's momentary distraction to kick him off the bridge onto the street below. Then Ed himself jumps down to retrieve his gun. But Paul immediately tackles him upon landing. They barrel around until Ed swings his fist at Paul. Ed's strength forces Paul to use both hands to keep Ed's fist back, but Paul stomps Ed's foot and knocks him away. Ed sees his gravy gun laying next to him as Paul comes. He grabs it...

"Ugh, only enough for one more shot." Ed says mentally, hiding his gun under him as Paul comes. Paul picks him up to brainwash him, and at that moment Ed reveals his gravy gun and blasts Paul between the eyes, knocking him away and neutralizing him!

"...Yo, was I dreamin or somethin?..." a dazed Paul asks as he gets up and licks the gravy off his face. "Mmm, spicy!"

Jenna comes down to Ed and Paul. "What was that fight all about?" she asks, confusing Paul.

"Never mind that, you 2 go find cover before more zombies arrive." Ed says, running off. Jenna utters "Zombies?"

They see more slaves in the distance. "Well you heard Big Boy, let's go!!!" Paul takes Jenna to find shelter.

* * *

At the ABFA hideout, Eddybot hand-runs along the walls and ceilings to evade capture by Keenan and the other ABFA members, but he's eventually zapped in the garage.

"AGH!!!" Eddybot falls off the ceiling and is cornered. But before the ABFA can finish him off, Edroid and Meta-D arrive outside. Edroid tears down a garage door and immediately opens fire with his gattling guns.

"TAKE COVER!!!" Keenan and the other ABFA members hide inside, under, and behind the trucks to avoid Edroid's attacks. This allows Meta-D to take Eddybot from the ABFA's clutches.

"EDROID, NOW!!!" Meta-D signals Edroid, who briefly pauses his assault to eject Eddybot's lower half and tail from inside his chest and towards Meta-D's hands. Meta-D then uses his palm wires to sew Eddybot back together. "Ok Eddybot, _where is it?"_

_"Follow me."_ Eddybot motions his comrades to follow him to the Edatron body. The ABFA know this , however, and they attack like crazy to stop the Robo-Eds. Edroid acts as a distraction, but Keenan realizes this too late as Eddybot and Meta-D jump into their respective slots in the Edatron body. Then Edroid...

"NOOOO!!!!!" Keenan screams.

* * *

The Kankers and Rachel meet up with Eddy, Double-D, Danny, Erin and Terry on Rachel's lawn. Marie joyfully hugs Double-D so hard it suffocates him!!!

"Ok I missed you too, Marie!!! Now please release me before you snap me in half!!!" Double-D chokes out, and Marie releases him.

"Here's yo weaponry, ladies!" Terry hands the last 3 gravy guns to the Kankers, then everyone fills their guns with gravy via Rolf's barrel. Danny puts the barrel into his car's trunk afterwards.

"Thanks for the gravy, emo girl!!!" Eddy thanks Rachel, who whops him upside his head!

"I'm goth, idiot." Rachel corrects Eddy.

"Wait, where's Ed?" May asks.

"... Yeah, he should've rejoined us by now." Erin says, calling Ed by radio. "Yo Ed, what's taking you so long, dude? Over."

"I kinda got into a squabble that threw me off-course, and I don't know my way around like Eddy and his bro do." Ed answers. "Plus, I'm out of delicious gravy. Over."

"Ugh, um..." Erin thinks. "Just follow the buildings to downtown, I'm sure you'll find City Hall from there if Terry doesn't find you first. Over."

"Ok." Ed says. "I just hope I get there fast enough. Over."

"Just try not to get caught, ok. Over and out." Erin ends the transmission. "Danny, we should get goin to City Hall now!"

"Wait a sec." Danny says, trying to hear Keenan on his radio, but it's mostly static. "Keenan... Keenan... I can't hear you... KEENAN!!!..."

_"........ Hello, Eddy's brother!"_ Eddybot's voice says on the radio. _"We thank you!!!"_

"Eddybot!?" Danny shouts in suprise.

_"You changed our view on life!!!"_ Eddybot says._ "You showed us a new path! The real Eds follow their own goals and take orders from nobody; that's what you told us, right!? Hahaha, well we've followed that and developed a goal of our very own!!! We're intending on world domination, but not before obliterating those fake Eds first!!! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!"_

The radio goes static again, Danny smacking himself as he calls himself "a freakin idiot." Then his radio beeps again.

"El Hombre?... Hello?... Please respond!..." Sammie's voice calls desperately.

"Sammie?... Sammie, what happened with the Robo-Eds? Over." Danny asks.

_"They got into our quarters and combined with the Edatron suit. Then they trashed the place and flew out."_ Sammie explains. _"They're going after the Eds. You guys gotta move fast!!! Over."_

"We intend to. Over and out." Danny ends the transmission as Erin comes to him.

"Somethin wrong?" Erin asks.

_"Edatron's coming."_ Danny answers, much to everyone's suprise and confusion. _"A wrench in our plan, but no matter. We just gotta keep our cool and move as fast as possible, because when we free everyone, it'll be 3 combined robots vs. an entire city! You do the math."_

"Hmm, I like the thought of bringing them AND Kubat's ass down simul... simultious?..." Eddy stutters.

"Simultaneously." Double-D finishes Eddy's sentence.

"Yeah, so let's stop wastin time here and get goin!" Eddy says, jumping into his brother's car. _"Let's get to Step 3: head to City Hall and thin the slave numbers along the way!!!"_

"Yo brother's right, Hombre. Let's roll!" Terry says as he and May go into his van while Double-D, Erin, Lee and Marie go into Danny's car.

"Hold up." Danny says, giving a spare radio to Rachel. _"Watch the sky for Edatron, you'll recognize em easily. Alert us if you do."_

"Sure thing!" Rachel affirms with a thumbs-up. "Now you guys take care on your part! _Don't do anything rash!"_

Rachel heads back inside her house while the others move towards downtown.

**End of Chapter 22!!!**

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 23: Infiltration. There'll be something even bigger than Edatron!!!


	23. Infiltration

Sorry I took a while, but Chapter 23's here and full of epicness!!!

* * *

Legions of slaves march throughout the streets of downtown. Brotherhood members patrol the area from windows up in the buildings and skyscrapers. We see one looking through binoculars.

"Huh?" he sees Danny's car and Terry's van racing into downtown. Terry presses a button next to his steering wheel that extends a ring of horns from the van's roof. They begin emitting high-pitched alarm sounds that capture the attention of the irritated slaves.

"RAAAAAGH!!!!" the slaves chase after Terry's van.

"We got em, Hombre! Over." Terry tells Danny by radio.

"Alright!!!" Danny replies, then snaps his fingers at Eddy, Double-D, Erin, Lee, and Marie. They ready their gravy guns (along with May in Terry's van) and they all begin firing at the slaves behind them to thin their numbers. Those who are shot are neutralized, and with the remaining slaves chasing after Terry's van, they are safe from re-brainwashing!!!

"This is pretty fun!" May says, taking pot-shots at the slaves. Eddy, Double-D, Lee and Marie look at the giant Kubat statue on the City Green as they pass by it.

"Now THAT is proof Kubat's gone too far." Eddy says. The others bob in agreement.

_"Step 4: lead em away and round em ALL up!!!"_ Danny tells Terry as they parallel each other, tossing all the gravy guns into his van.

"Roger!" Terry affirms driving around a corner and leading the slaves away, thus allowing Danny and the others to reach City Hall. A Brotherhood member quickly contacts City Hall.

_"Alert, alert! We got intruders heading towards City Hall!"_ he says.

* * *

Mr. Kubat relaxes on his throne in the City Hall's top floor, smoking a cigar.

"Ah, peace and... quiet!" he says, then one of his henchmen enters. "What is it?"

"We got intruders, my lord." the henchman answers, then Kubat goes to the security room to check the security cams. He sees Danny's car arriving at the City Hall's courtyard, and glares angrily.

"Those damn worms, interfering with my vision of peace again..." he grumbles, heading back to his throne room and grabbing a loudspeaker. "Deploy 9 squads into the courtyard, NOW!!!"

* * *

9 Brotherhood squads are deployed into the City Hall courtyard to deal with the intruders.

Eddy pulls out an El Mongo stink-bomb (from "Fool on an Ed") from under the car's back seat. "YAHOO!!!" he shouts as he, Double-D, Marie, Lee, Erin and Danny leap out of Danny's car, putting clothespins on their noses. Danny hurls Eddy into the air, allowing Eddy to drop the stink-bomb in the middle of the Brotherhood squads' formation. It explodes, creating a mushroom cloud that blots out the courtyard cam and all the henchmen are knocked out by the stench except the squad leaders, thanks to their unique helmets. They attack.

"Here we GO!!!" Marie shouts as she, Lee, Eddy, Danny and Erin take on the squad leaders (with rock music playing). Eddy and Erin take 2 down through teamwork, and Marie and Lee do the same. Danny battles alone, until he teams with Eddy to defeat the final 3 squad leaders! While they fought, Double-D took the gravy barrel from Danny's car trunk and went around the battle area. After the fight, Danny takes a card key from one of the squad leaders, then he and Erin take 2 of their uniforms to disguise themselves.

_"Step 5: Infiltration!"_ he says, opening the City Hall's back door with the card key. Upon entering, they split into 2 groups: Danny, Eddy and Lee on one with Erin, Double-D and Marie on the other. Danny takes the gravy barrel in one arm with Eddy and Lee (both pretending to be knocked-out) in the other. Double-D and Marie also feign unconsciousness as Erin carries them. The 2 teams split up.

"Hey, you." a Brotherhood guard sees Danny. "Good job catching the intruders! But what's with the barrel?"

"It... contains a special gift Lord Kubat requested." Danny answers.

"Ohhh!!! Carry on, then!" the guard lets Danny go by, with Eddy and Lee smirking at his stupidity!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed carefully makes his way through downtown's streets, hiding behind a pole cartoon-style to avoid a bunch of slaves passing by. Then he notices the Brotherhood members standing guard up in the buildings.

"Not them again." Ed whispers. Thinking fast, he takes a piece of sidewalk and hurls it at some guards in one of the building windows. The sound of shattering glass attracts the attention of nearby slaves, including Rolf, Jimmy and Mama Kanker. They join into tower-formation to jump into the building and attack the Brotherhood guards, seeing even THEM as normal victims!!!

"AAAAAHHH!!!" the Brotherhood guards scream as they are brainwashed!!! Ed makes a quick laugh at them, then continues on while the slaves are distracted. He repeats the process again and again, with hilarious results!!!

* * *

In City Hall, Erin encounters guards. "Where you goin?" one asks.

Erin deepens her voice to sound masculine: "I'm takin these 2 down into the prison so Lord Kubat could question em later!" she answers.

"Ok!" the guards let Erin go by.

"Whew, it's a good thing we memorized the map of this place. _Now we continue to Step 6!" _Double-D says mentally as Erin carries him and Marie to their real destination: the Brainwash Machine's room, where the machine is locked by the secret password. Double-D and Marie "wake up."

"Alert, alert! Intruders in the Brainwash Machine room!" the intercom says, suprising Double-D, Erin, and Marie.

"Dammit!!!" Marie notices the security cam above the door they entered through, and spits at the cam's lens to block it. But they still hear guards coming.

"Double-D, you shut down the Brainwash System; I'll take care of the guards." Erin says, going out to face the guards. Marie guards Double-D as he types the Brainwash Machine's secret password.

_"AKA-1999!!!"_Double-D types the password, giving him access to the master controls. "Ok, I'm in!!!"

Erin stares down the guards just outside the doorway. She discards her disguise, then undoes her ponytail and lets it flow freely to mesmerize the guards!!!

"Hi, ya big strong men!!!" she says seductively, then the entranced guards helplessly move towards her! Marie watches Erin beat up the guards off-screen.

"Hehe!!! Boys!!!" Marie ridicules the guards.

* * *

In the security room, Kubat sees the 2 groups faring well with their plan, which angers him. After Erin, Double-D and Marie were detected, he realizes that Danny is also in disguise. Danny is carrying Eddy, Lee, and the gravy barrel down into the basement.

"That's it..." he says.

* * *

Out in the streets, Ed is surrounded by a horde of slaves, including Sarah, the Eds' parents, and Kevin. "Crap... Well, at least I'll get neutralized by gravy."

The blowing of Terry's horns saves Ed from certain brainwashing. Terry's van whizzes by, and the irritated slaves chase after his van's horns along with THOUSANDS of other slaves.

"WHOOOOOOO, YEEEAH!!!!" Terry whoops as he and May round up more and more slaves, all the while firing gravy to neutralize as many as possible.

"Hey, I know a few of em!!!" May sees Nazz, Jonny & Plank, and Sean joining the massive wave of slaves.

_"AAARGH, JOIN US!!! JOIN US!!!"_ the slaves yell.

"Whew!" Ed wipes sweat off his face.

* * *

Rachel sits atop her roof, watching the sky through her binoculars.

"YO, RAY RAY!!!" Paul calls out from nearby, and Rachel looks down to see him and Jenna arriving at her house. "Ya know bout what's happenin!?"

"Looks like you 2 got neutralized!" Rachel says, confusing Paul and Jenna more. "Eh, I'll explain later. Just go into my house before-"

A large shadow flies over Rachel's house, prompting Rachel, Jenna and Paul to look skywards. Rachel looks through her binoculars... and gasps.

* * *

The Eds, Kankers, Danny, Terry and Erin all receive a radio call from Rachel: _"Guys, do you hear me loud and clear? Listen up. Edatron's here; they just flew over my house and are heading towards downtown. I repeat, they're heading towards downtown!!!"_

Everybody tenses up, especially Ed. "So they're heading towards downtown, and I'm alone in the middle of downtown." he utters. _"And if Rachel's call was a few seconds ago, then by now..."_

Edatron drops down from the sky and lands in front of Ed. As the dust clears, Ed gets a full view of the 3-headed robot, who now has fully formed arms and legs formed by the Robo-Eds' integrated parts. He also has jet wings folded on his back (and to refresh your memory, the heads are the Robo-Eds, with Eddybot's currently in front).

"Great, could this get any more convenient?" Ed thinks to himself.

_"Did you miss us!!!?"_Edatron asks, chuckling.

"Like I'd ever, assassins." Ed answers.

"Edroid, I'll let you take him." Eddybot says, then Edroid's head shifts to the front. Edroid starts spitting fireballs at Ed. A dozen blocks away, Terry and May now have ALL the slaves chasing them, forming giant hands in attempts to catch Terry's van. He and May have now run out of gravy. May sees the explosions from Edatron's fireballs.

_"Oh no, they must've found Ed."_ May worries.

"Focus, girl. We got our own situation." Terry reminds May, then sees on his rearview mirror that the slaves stopped. "Why'd they stop?"

The slaves condense together and begin forming into something BIG...

* * *

Eddy, Lee and Danny reach the watertank room in the basement, which connects to all the pipes in City Hall. Eddy and Lee "wake up."

"Edatron may have caught up but we can still do this, guys! _Step 7!!!"_ Danny says. Eddy begins turning the main pipe to open it and release the water.

"Here they come." Lee alerts Eddy and Danny as Brotherhood members storm into the basement. They reach the watertank room...

"GOTCHA!!!" Eddy shouts, and Danny and Lee jump aside as Eddy opens the main pipe, blasting all the water out and washing Kubat's henchmen away!!!

* * *

While Marie and Erin hold off a Brotherhood squad leader, Double-D operates to shut down the Brainwash System.

_"3... 2... 1... System shutdown!!!"_Double-D finally shuts down the Brainwash system. Throughout town, the brainwashing swirls all disappear from the screens. The squad leader sees this in shock, causing him to drop his guard and Marie defeats him with a purple nurple that makes him scream like a baby!!!

Then Double-D, Marie and Erin cheer happily as they hug each other. "YEEEAAAAAHHH!!!"

"YOU ROCK, SWEETIE!!!" Marie shouts, trying to kiss Double-D but he stops her.

"Please reserve the kissing for the finale!" Double-D says, and Marie reluctantly agrees.

"Now I just wonder how the others are doin on their parts." Erin says.

* * *

Ed continues to dodge fireballs spat by Edatron's Edroid head. As he uses cars for sheilding and weaponry, he sees the slaves in the distance as they form into a HUGE composite version of Mr. Kubat, as big as the skyscrapers around it!!! It looks down at Terry and May.

_"... That's a Giganto-Kubat..."_ May utters in horror.

_"We gotta get to City Hall, NOW!!!"_ Terry floors the van and zooms off.

_"ALL HAIL LORD KUBAT!!!!"_ Giganto-Kubat says, giving chase and shaking the ground with each step.

* * *

Eddy pours the gravy out of the barrel and into the watertank. He closes it. "Alright, we're done here!!!"

He, Lee and Danny head out into the basement hallway, only to have their path blocked by a bunch of squad leaders armed with stunrods. They're led by Kubat himself!!!

_"Daniel, Daniel!!! Long time no see!!!" _he greets, clapping. _"You and the others did quite... well! But did you honestly think you'd get through unnoticed? We have cams all over the place; there's no way you can possibly get around them all! Now we've trapped you, and your plans... shall go unfinished! Hehehehe!!!"_

_"...... Actually, I was counting on you to show up!"_ Danny says, giving Eddy an oil container and throwing him and Lee over the squad leaders and onto the stairs. _"GET TO THE FINAL STEP!!!"_

"GET THEM!!!" Kubat orders the squad leaders to get Eddy and Lee, but Danny takes one of their stunrods. He uses the stunrod to conduct its electricity across the wet basement floor, balancing himself on top of it and electrocuting the squad leaders, allowing Eddy and Lee to escape upstairs. Kubat avoided electrocution by using his cape as an insulator, and he glares at Danny.

"Just you and me now!" Danny tells Kubat.

**End of Chapter 23!!!**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 24 won't take as long to upload, I promise!


	24. Freedom and Chaotic Despair

Things get even crazier here, so read on and review!!!

* * *

While Danny and Kubat begin their fight, Eddy and Lee run through the corridors of City Hall, with Brotherhood squad leaders chasing them. Eddy is grabbed by 2, and Lee jumps in to free him. She distracts one while Eddy takes advantage of his small size to crawl all over the other!!!

"HOLD STILL!!!" the squad leader says as he tries to shake off Eddy, but Lee attacks him too. The 2nd squad leader tries to punch Eddy who is on the 1st squad leader's face, but only ends up punching through his comrade's helmet, knocking him out. Lee and Eddy then take down the 2nd one through teamwork. But another squad leader grabs Eddy and as Eddy struggles out, he loses the oil container to the squad leader. Before he can retrieve it, more squad leaders come.

"EDDY, WE CAN'T TAKE ALL OF EM!!!" Lee shouts. "COME ON, I GOT SOMETHIN FLAMMABLE!!!"

Lee pulls out her Kanker rubber cement (KRC), and squirts some at the squad leaders' feet to immobilize them. They run off, setting KRC traps to deal with the remaining guards.

* * *

As Terry and May rush to lure Giganto-Kubat to City Hall, Giganto-Kubat starts firing slaves from its fingers like bullets. Terry drives in a zigzag pattern to dodge the incoming slaves, who simply rejoin into Giganto-Kubat and repeat the process again and again.

_"JOIN US!!!!!"_ Giganto-Kubat's booming voice calls to May and Terry.

"Hang on. Almost there." Terry says, zig-zagging to dodge slaves. Then Giganto-Kubat forms a large ball of slaves in its hand and fires it at Terry's van.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" May screams. Terry turns a corner to dodge the slave ball, which instead blows through a building and debris flies up into the air.

* * *

One particularly large piece of debris falls down and hits Edatron in the back, jarring them while they attempted to grab Ed.

"Now's my chance!" Ed tries to run past Edatron, but Edatron recovers and slams a fist onto Ed, forcing Ed through the street and down into the dirty water of an underlying sewer. Ed recovers and says "That was nothing!"

_"This'll be something!!!"_ Edatron snaps back, peering their heads into the sewer. Edroid opens his mouth to charge up a fire attack, and Ed runs.

"HAHAHAHAAA!!!" Eddybot and Meta-D laugh as Edroid blows a massive fireblast through the sewers, with smoke now emanating from manhole covers all over downtown.

"That should take care of him!" Edroid says, then Edatron goes on to find Double-D and Eddy. But unknown to them, Ed survived the fireblast by diving under the sewer water! He's very filthy, but alive!

* * *

Eddy and Lee enter the City Hall's huge, palace-like foyer. There, Lee uses her KRC to make a large circle around her and Eddy.

"Hehe, I actually like how you prepare ahead!!!" Eddy comments, and they actually smile at each other for the first time. _"Now let's get ready for the final step!"_

Eddy lights one of Lee's cigarettes as Double-D, Marie and Erin join in the KRC circle.

* * *

Danny dodges Kubat's stunrod attacks as their fight moves up to the 1st floor. Danny tries several times to take Kubat's stunrod, only to be repelled every time.

"Not bad for a 56-year-old man!" Danny comments, taking a double-headed staff from a squad leader stuck in Lee's KRC. Then he and Kubat really clash, exchanging blows as they head up to the upper floors.

"YAH!!!" Kubat throws his crown like a boomerang, but Danny jumps over it and stomps onto Kubat's head! Kubat quickly recovers. "You won't break my vision of peace. The Brotherhood shall PREVAIL!!!"

Then they hear Giganto-Kubat's giant footsteps coming closer and closer...

* * *

Terry and May see City Hall straight ahead. But just as they reach the courtyard, Giganto-Kubat creates a long slave-chain and flings it like a lasso to grab Terry's van.

"ABANDON VAN!!!" Terry and May leap out of the van as Giganto-Kubat's slave-chain flings it away. May and Terry sprint towards City Hall's front doors and enter the foyer, joining the others.

As Giganto-Kubat approaches City Hall, Edatron watches from atop a nearby building.

Then, in slow-motion....._"ALL..."_ Giganto-Kubat reaches the front doors. _"HAIL..."_ Giganto-Kubat dissembles to enter City Hall. _"LORD..."_ the slaves storm into the City Hall foyer. _"KUBAT!!!!!"_

_"Now, FREEDOM!!!!"_ Eddy drops the lit cigarette onto the KRC circle, igniting it and preventing the slaves from capturing them as their numbers fill up City Hall. The smoke from the fire activates City Hall's emergency fire system. With the watertank filled with Rolf's gravy, the fire sprinklers spray gravy!!! And ALL the slaves are neutralized as the gravy rains down on them, putting out the fire as well.

Lee uses May as an umbrella to shield herself, Marie, Erin, Eddy and Double-D from the raining gravy. And all the while, they cheer wildly and hug each other as the all the neutralized people look around and ask and mutter stuff in understandable confusion.

"What the hell am I and everyone else doin here?" Kevin asks himself.

"Hey, my special gravy!!!" Rolf exclaims, licking the gravy off his face.

"Erin?" Nazz notices Erin, among others. "What's going on?"

After Terry gives Erin a megaphone, she starts explaining everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kubat struggles out of the neutralized crowd and out a window. He realizes that everyone's been neutralized, and all his men are running away.

_"No... Nooo... This can't be... IMPOSSIBLE!!!!"_

"Lord Kubat's no more!" Danny answers as he leaps outside in front of Kubat. "And it'll only be a matter of time before everyone finds out you're behind all this."

"Errrrr... _You think you can break me and my ambition? HA!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!! I'LL BRING PEACE ONE DAY!!! SAYONARA!!!"_ Kubat screams, turning to escape in his car.

_"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!!"_ Danny says, jumping into his car to give chase.

* * *

Meta-D spots Eddy and Double-D in City Hall with his X-ray vision, and Edatron swoops down.

Inside City Hall, everyone's cheering and/or bickering after hearing the truth from Erin. Several (including all the cops) leave to find Kubat.

"It's time for Kubat to get his just desserts, eh!" Jonny says.

"Yeah, WHERE IS HE!!!?" Sarah asks, rolling up her sleeves.

"Hey wait a sec, we still got another situation!" Double-D remembers. "We forgot about-"

Edatron enters by blasting through the front doors. Everyone stares at them in complete shock.

_"Oh... crap..."_ Eddy utters in horror.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"_ Jimmy screams, triggering mass panic and everyone starts running out of City Hall screaming. Some ride off in cars while others hide around.

_"STAY RIGHT THERE!!!"_ Eddybot shouts to Eddy and Double-D, swinging a huge wrist blade. Eddy, Double-D and everyone else dodge.

"GUYS WE GOTTA-" Eddy is, along with May, pushed away by the crowd as they run away into the streets.

"EDDY, MAY!!!" Double-D and Lee scream and go after Eddy and May.

"DOUBLE-D!!!" Marie and Erin scream as Edatron aims for Double-D. But Terry quickly grabs one of Edatron's legs and throws them out through the back of City Hall!!! But Edatron quickly recovers.

_"GO FIND THE OTHERS, I'LL HOLD OFF EDATRON!!!"_ Terry tells Erin and Marie.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!? YOU CAN'T TAKE EM ON ALONE!!!"_ Erin reasons.

_"JUST GO!!!"_ Terry forces the girls outside, then returns to distracting Edatron.

* * *

Kubat tries to cross a bridge leading out of downtown, but Danny makes his car spring-jump in front to block the way.

"Grrrrr..." Kubat turns around and drives the opposite direction, Danny chasing him. Then they see the crowds running from City Hall, along with panicky drivers zooming by. "What the..."

_"Edatron."_ Danny correctly assumes. Then a frantic drivers slams his car into Kubat's, flipping him into a building and totaling his car!!! Cops spot him.

_"DAAAMIIIIIIIT!!!"_ Kubat, now bruised, squeezes out of his ruined car and runs into a narrow alley. Danny then jumps from his car and, along with the cops, chases Kubat.

* * *

Erin and Marie are out in downtown's streets, searching for the Eds, Lee and May. But the huge crowds running around only makes things harder.

"ED!!!? EDD!!!? EDDY!!!?" Erin calls out.

"LEE!!!? MAY!!!?" Marie calls out.

"ERIN!!!" Nazz reunites with Erin. "We gotta find a hiding place."

"Just stay with me." Erin instructs her younger cousin. Suddenly, the see an explosion at City Hall, with Terry flying through the air, defeated by Edatron. Terry crash-lands into a restaurant where several people, including Jonny, are hiding.

_"UNCLE TERRY!!!"_ Jonny rushes to Terry's aid.

Edatron spreads their jet wings to fly through the streets in search of Double-D and Eddy. To expose their possibly hiding tagets, they begin strafing the streets with bombs to blow stuff aside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double-D manages to find Eddy on Main Street. "EDDY!!!" he alerts Eddy to his presence.

"Where's the others?" Eddy asks.

"We all got seperated." Double-D answers. "Have you seen Ed?"

"Not since he seperated from us." Eddy answers back. "I just hope he's ok."

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" Edatron spots Double-D and Eddy as they fly onto Main Street, and people run for cover. Edatron strafes the street as they swoop by, blowing up several vehicles but missing their targets.

"Whew, they almost got us." Eddy says, wiping off some dust.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS, SARAH!!!" screams Jimmy's voice. Eddy and Double-D see him, trapped under an SUV flipped by Edatron's bombing. Sarah tries to pull him out, but his legs are stuck.

"SOMEBODY, HELP!!!" Sarah screams desperately.

"HOLD ON, I'M COMING!!!" Double-D goes to help Sarah, and they pull Jimmy out. Before Jimmy can thank them, he looks up and shudders in horror. Double-D and Sarah turn around to see why: Edatron is standing right before them, towering over them with insidious grins.

_"End of the line, Double-Fake!!!"_ Meta-D says. Jimmy and Sarah cower, and Double-D stares in wide-eyed horror as Edatron's fist comes down towards them. But right before they're crushed, the punch is suddenly stopped...

"Huh!?..." Edatron utters in suprise. Double-D, Sarah and Jimmy see...

_"ED!!!!"_ they shout in relief. Ed is holding back Edatron's fist with one hand!!!

"YES!!!" Eddy shouts excitedly.

_"Did you miss me!?"_ Ed asks Edatron in the very same manner Edatron did before.

**End of Chapter 24!!!**

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Final Battle!!!


	25. The Final Battle

The final and most epic battle has come and everyone has a part in it!!! So get some popcorn, sit back, and enjoy!!!

* * *

Edatron (Edroid especially) is shocked to see Ed alive and holding back their fist.

"Sarah, Jimmy!" Double-D takes Sarah and Jimmy, regrouping with Eddy.

"I thought you killed him, Edroid." Eddybot scolds Edroid.

"How the hell did you survive?" Edroid asks.

_"Because I'm Ed!"_ Ed answers, grabbing Edatron's 2nd punch and throwing them into the air. From mid-air, Edatron opens an arm to reveal a missle launcher, and fires at the street. Ed quickly throws a nearby coach bus to shield himself and his friends. The Eds, Sarah and Jimmy escape under the cover of smoke, and Edatron loses them in the crowd. But Meta-D tracks them down with his X-ray vision looking through buildings, and they attack again. The process repeats like a cat-and-mouse game, much to Edatron's amusement.

* * *

Nearby, May is lost in the crowd and tries to hide in a car. But the goth boys are inside.

"This one's taken." Sean says, and May moves on. She eventually bumps into Lee.

"LEE!!!?" May hugs Lee. "Where's everyone else?"

"Don't know." Lee answers. "We better go find em."

They see the Eds, Sarah and Jimmy running by up the street. Lee calls out to them, but Edatron reaches them first thanks to Meta-D's X-ray vision.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM THEM!!!" Jimmy panics. Edatron then grabs the street and pulls it up like a carpet to send everyone and everything on it flying into the air and back down in a mess. Edatron laughs sadistically as the Eds, Sarah and Jimmy fall with several other people. Ed grabs Sarah and Jimmy to cushion their fall as they land on a car. Eddy bounces off a pole and drops onto Lee, and Double-D lands crotch-first on a fire hydrant (Ouch)!

"GYAAAH!!!" Double-D yelps, his face scrunched with pain. "Even by cartoon standards, this is extremely painful."

Meta-D fires eye lasers at the Eds to make them "dance."

"DANCE, DANCE!!!" he laughs as he corners Double-D against some rubble. He charges a laser in one eye to finish Double-D, but before he fires...

_"YAAAAAHHH!!!!!"_ Marie leaps from a telephone pole towards Meta-D and destroys his other eye with a furious kick that causes his laser to misfire, blowing out his remaining eye and sending Edatron into a building, stunning them!!!

Rolf watches from a nearby hardware shop. "... Rolf is amazed!..." he comments, heading over to the Eds, Kankers, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz and Erin.

_"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DOUBLE-D!!!"_ Marie shouts at Edatron as she, Erin and Nazz join the Eds, Lee, May, Sarah and Jimmy.

"Thanks, Marie!!! Now we only got 2 pairs of eyes to worry about!" Double-D says as Meta-D is now blind and can't track them down anymore!

* * *

Meanwhile, Kubat tries to lose Danny and the cops as he runs through the streets. He throws his cape as a decoy to fool his pursuers, who take the bait. Kubat hides in a dumpster, where Kevin is also hiding.

"AHA!!!" Kevin grabs Kubat and as they struggle against each other, Danny sees the dumpster bouncing back-and-forth. Kubat bursts out with Kevin on his back.

"OVER HERE, I GOT HIM!!!" Kevin yells to alert the others, but Kubat pulls his tongue and lets go to sling him away into Danny. Then several Brotherhood members arrive to cover Kubat.

"DISPOSE OF THEM!!!" Kubat orders. The cops hold off Kubat's henchmen while Danny and Kevin continue after Kubat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edatron recovers. "Uuuuuugggghhh..." Edroid and Eddybot groan.

"Great, now we can't track them anymore." Eddybot says.

_"I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!"_ Meta-D screams about Marie. He fires his hat's laser cannon, which is now much larger and devastates the surrounding area. This catches the attention of the police chief.

"WHOA!!!" the chief screams, taking cover and using his radio: _"Bring in the SWAT teams!!!"_

To uncover the Eds, Edatron blows up stuff, including the restaurant Jonny and Terry are in.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Jonny drags the unconscious Terry while searching for another hiding place. Other people run around in panic. Jonny finds the Eds, Kankers, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Nazz and Erin searching through Terry's ruined van for first-aid supplies. "GUYS, OVER HERE!!!"

Erin hears Jonny and helps him with Terry. Edatron comes right next to them, but they're on Meta-D's side and thus aren't seen! Jonny sees Meta-D plug his eyeholes with his palm-wires.

"HURRY!!!" Nazz calls out as Jonny and Erin bring Terry over, and they head towards a subway, with Double-D and Rolf carrying first-aid from Terry's van. As they enter the subway, they see SWAT vehicles and helicopters arriving to battle Edatron.

"Oh, come on." Eddybot complains. The SWAT quickly open fire on Edatron, but Edroid's fire-breathing keeps them from getting close. Eddybot charges lightning in his antennae to fire at the helicopters.

* * *

In the subway, Erin and Jonny tend to Terry with first-aid. _"He'll be ok, Plank."_ Jonny tells Plank.

The Eds, Kankers, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf sit and pace around nearby.

"Now what?" May asks.

"We can't run forever." Nazz adds.

"I say we stand up and fight." Ed suggests.

"Rolf agrees, yo!" Rolf cheers.

"How?" Sarah asks. "We don't got weaponry, and brute strength obviously ain't enough."

"And I just got a lucky shot, to be honest." Marie adds.

"Ed's right, guys." Eddy says. _"Those rust-heads are after us Eds, so I say we give em what they want! My brother told me that everyone and everything has an Achilles heel. We just gotta figure out those robots' weakness."_

Double-D thinks long and hard. Lee does the same...

"I think I'm onto somethin!" Lee says, flashing back to her fight with Eddybot in Chapter 10. _"I threw water inside that Eddy robot's tail, and it paralyzed him."_

"I remember something quite similar while fighting my own metallic self." Double-D flashes back to his fight with Meta-D in Chapter 16. _"I somehow managed to open his shoulder, and when I accidentally spilled coffee onto it, it had similar effects. Their skin may be extremely durable, but I believe their inner workings are suspectable to damage."_

"I second that!" Jonny says. _"A few minutes ago, I saw one of em plug his eyeholes with wires from their hands."_

"So if we get rid of their steel skin, it'll be smooth sailin from there!?" Ed guesses.

"But how can we if even the SWAT can't get near em?" Jimmy asks.

"We need a distraction to find an opening for the SWAT." Double-D says. "And we must do something about their wings, too."

_"Then I got a plan!"_ Eddy says. _"Everybody, come here!"_

"Ok!!!" Jonny says, leaving Plank with Terry. "Watch over Terry, Plank."

* * *

Kubat enters the mall to hide from Danny and Kevin. He runs up an escalator, then stops to catch his breath, allowing Danny and Kevin to catch up.

"Just give up, gramps." Danny suggests as they ascend the escalator.

_"It's over!"_ Kevin says. Kubat throws down an avalanche of mannequins nearby, but they're all repelled. Then he throws down a piano, but Danny throws it back and flattens Kubat. Kubat slinks out and tries to run, but hasn't regained his stamina and he quickly stumbles and falls. He staggers into a store to grab a spray can, using it with his lighter to blow fire at Danny and Kevin. Kevin counters it with a fire extinguisher. Kubat then hops into a cart and tries to ride away. Danny and Kevin do the same to chase him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME!!?" Kubat rams his cart into every stand he passes to hinder Danny's and Kevin's pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, half of the SWAT have been defeated and all the helicopters were shot down by Eddybot's lightning. The remaining units hide behind corners, vehicles, and rubble.

_"Guys!"_ Nazz finds some units to tell them about Eddy's plan. Erin, Sarah, Jimmy and the Kankers do the same with other units.

"HEY!!!" Jonny calls out from a street corner to catch Edatron's attention. _"THE EDS ARE OVER HERE!!!"_

Meta-D is suspicious. "Wait, why is he leading us to-"

"Oh stop, he's actually smart!" Eddybot says. "He knows we won't stop until those fake Eds are obliterated!"

Edatron follows Jonny, but they suddenly lose him. Jonny reappears near a tall building.

_"UP THERE!!! THEY'RE ESCAPING BY HELICOPTER!!!"_ he shouts.

"Hehehe!!!" Edatron (except Meta-D) chuckles as they spread their jet wings. But before they could fly up the building...

"YAAAAARGH!!!" Rolf leaps up onto Meta-D's side and tears off their left wing with his brute strength!!!

"AGH!!!" Edatron yelps in pain, turning over towards Rolf.

"YAHOO!!!" Ed jumps in to take the other wing. But Edatron turns and sends Ed flying through 4 buildings.

"ED!!!" Jonny screams.

_"I KNEW this was a trick!!!"_ Meta-D shouts.

_"NOW!!!"_ Eddy signals. As Edatron approaches Ed, the SWAT arrive behind them and fire harpoon guns. The harpoon cords wrap around Edatron's arms and legs, and are pulled to slam Edatron into the ground.

"YES!!!" the Kankers, Sarah and Jimmy cheer.

"BLAST EM!!!" Erin shouts as the SWAT take aim at the grounded Edatron. But then Edatron opens up their back to reveal a cannon-like weapon, which unleashes a huge shockwave that destroys every building in the area and everyone is buried under the rubble. Double-D watches from a distance.

_"Oh no, I gotta hurry."_ he tells himself, heading towards a fire station.

Ed, Eddy, the Kankers, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Erin, Rolf, and the SWAT emerge from the rubble. But the SWAT have lost their weapons. Marie and Nazz help out Sarah and Jimmy while the SWAT help out Erin, Jonny, Rolf, and other people.

"IS ANYONE HURT BESIDES JIMMY!!!?" Eddy asks, but only Jimmy's hurt (as usual). Edatron approaches Eddy, and Eddybot charges lighting in his antennae.

_"NOOO!!!!"_ Lee jumps onto Eddybot's neck to turn his lightning away. The lightning instead hits the mall, leveling half of it and burying Danny, Kevin and Kubat under rubble.

"My gratitude, Lee!" Eddy thanks Lee. Edatron notes this, flashes back to Marie saving Double-D, and they catch onto something:

_"Those girls... they appear to hold out imposters quite close to them."_ Eddybot notes.

_"Well if that's the case..."_ Edroid looks at May, who's helping Ed out of the rubble. Edatron shoots palm-wires to capture May.

_"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!"_ May screams as Edatron takes her away, much to her sisters' horror.

_"MAAAAY!!!!"_ Ed yells out, running after Edatron to save her.

_"ED!!!"_ everyone tries calling Ed back, but to no avail.

* * *

Edatron reaches the Kubat statue and, with their remaining wing, rocket-jumps to its head.

May tries squeezing out of their hand. "LET GO, YOU-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Edatron shouts, then they see Ed on the green below, glaring at them angrily.

_"ED!!!"_ May shouts in joy.

"Hehehe!..." Edroid flicks his RIDICULOUSLY long, drill-tipped tongue at Ed, but Ed dodges. Edroid's tongue loops around and chases Ed all over the green, even underground!!! But Ed tricks the tongue into knotting itself at one point, and tears it off at the knot!

"YEOW!!!" Edroid yelps, retracting his damaged tongue. His mouth fills to near-bursting, and spits out a barrage of bombs that rain downwards. Ed dodges a few, using Edroid's severed tongue to deflect directly incoming bombs.

"Errr... _HOW ABOUT THIS!!!!"_ Edroid fires a massive shoulder rocket towards Ed, then fires another "just in case." Ed's eyes bug out, knowing he can't dodge the rockets. So he jumps to GRAB the first rocket and throws it back at Edatron. They block with an arm, but the force of the blow breaks their guard and they stumble back, dropping May. And by the time Edatron regains balance, Ed has already thrown back the 2nd rocket!

_"NOOO!!!"_ Edatron screams as their rocket blows off their chest armor, exposes their insides, and sends them flying off the statue towards the ground!!! _"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"_

_"WAAAAAH!!!!!"_ May screams as she falls. Ed dives to catch her at the last second. Then Edatron hits the ground heads-first. And with Edroid's head in front, he is crushed under his body's sheer weight!!! Now only Eddybot and Meta-D remain!!!

* * *

Danny helps the injured Kevin out of the mall's rubble and brings him to a safe resting spot. Then he tackles Kubat to the ground to prevent his escape. Kubat finally loses his composure.

_"DAMN YOU!!!!!!"_ he screams, his eyes bulging with rage. _"DAMN YOU ACCURSED WORMS!!! ALWAYS DISRUPTING MY PLANS FOR PEACE LIKE THEY'RE DIABOLICAL!!! YOU'RE NOT HEROES, ALL YOU DO IS INTERCEPT THE PEACE I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE TRYING TO SPREAD!!!!! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!"_

"You just don't understand, do ya?" Danny asks.

* * *

Eddy, Lee, Marie, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, Rolf, Nazz and Erin arrive at the green.

_"MAY!!!"_ Marie and Lee hug May.

"Ed, you're one crazy dude!" Eddy tells Ed.

_"Edroid's dead!!!"_ Erin cheers. _"AND their chest's insides are exposed!!!"_

Suddenly, palm-wires rupture from the ground and wrap around everybody! Edatron rises up angrily, revealing that they sent their palm-wires underground to catch everyone by suprise.

_"I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND WITH YOU HUMANS!!!"_ Eddybot screams, charging lightning.

_"SAY GOODBYE!!!"_ Meta-D charges his hat's laser cannon. But suddenly, gasoline is fired into their chest's insides.

_"Huh!?..... AH, AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!"_ Edatron screams in pain as they stagger about and fall to their knees. Their palm-wires lose grip, and their control system makes clanky noises as the gasoline damages it!!! Everyone turns around to see the gasoline's source: Double-D has brought a firetruck and connected the hose to the fuel tank!!!

_"QUICK, IGNITE IT AND FINISH THEM!!!"_ he shouts.

_"No... NOOOOO!!!!"_ Edatron screams, defenseless as they can barely move now. Eddy steps up...

_"I guess it's my turn now!!!"_ he grins. He lights his lighter as Edatron crawls towards him. He throws it in slow-motion...

... And it ignites the gasoline in Edatron's body. Edatron's insides burst into flames, and they reel back SCREAMING in agony.

_"W-W-WORLD... D-D-DOMIN-N-NATI-I-IOOON!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_ Meta-D screams as his head spins crazily and finally explodes!!! Eddybot falls back onto the Kubat statue's foot as he writhes in agony.

_"DAMN YOU, ED, EDD N EDDY!!!!! D-D-DAMN Y-Y-Y-Y-YOOOUUUUU!!!!!"_ Eddybot curses one last time as his eyes and mouth burst into flames, killing him and finally ending Edatron's rampage!!!!!

* * *

Danny lectures Kubat: _"Look how low you went to bring about your so-called peace, tricking people like Eddy and I. Why did you go to such pitiful extremes? Because nobody supported the deranged ideals you and your 'brothers' embrace. So you went underground and conducted illegal operations to claw your way up. Using money you unjustly stole, you'd buy all your merchandise from Dr. Howard. But Principal Antonucci saw through your plans and took all the funds before deserting your cult. You ran out of ideas, so you used me and Eddy to buy your merchandise from Howard and finally put your plans in motion. But did you really think you won then? Look around you. Your 'brothers' were never brainwashed because they were your precious right-and-left-hand men; you trusted them. Did you ever think some could've been plotting against you? Even the Robo-Eds rebelled, and upon becoming Edatron, they broke away from you. All the destruction around us is their doing, and in essence, YOU'RE responsible. Even when you thought you achieved peace, it backfired and bit you in the ass. The bottom line is... true peace will NEVER come to exist. Not in our lifetimes, not ever."_

Kubat is dumbstruck.

"It may sound cliche, but that's the truth, Kubat." Danny says. _"Only through death can one attain true peace."_

_"... Only through death... can one attain true peace..."_ Kubat repeats. A lightbulb flashes above his head, it shatters, and he goes insane: _"OF COURSE, THAT WAS THE ANSWER ALL ALONG!!! THROUGH DEATH, I'LL NO LONGER HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ALL THIS CHAOS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"_

Edatron's corpse explodes, destroying the statue's foot and it begins to slowly tilt forward. Kubat sees this, smiles psychotically, and runs off towards the statue.

_"HAHAHA!!! FAREWELL, CRUEL WORLD!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAAHAAHAA!!!!!!!!"_ he laughs hysterically as he runs off, much to Danny's confusion.

Kubat hijacks a police car and drives toward the green, laughing as he runs over everyone and everything in his way! He crashes into a fire hydrant, flies through the windshield and onto the green, knocking aside cops who try to arrest him! He zips by the Eds, Kankers, Erin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Rolf as he heads to his statue.

"Is that Kubat!?" Double-D asks. Kubat stops in front of his statue as it tilts and falls down towards him...

_"HAHAHAHAAA!!!!! PEACE IS RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!!!!!!!"_ Kubat screams with excitement, _his arms spread out in joy as his statue's shadow looms over him. It falls closer..... closer....._

_..... and BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!_

**End of Chapter 25!!!**

* * *

Reviewing is MANDATORY!!!

The epilogue chapter comes out next week. I'm so glad I'm almost done with this!!!


	26. Edilogue

And here's the epic ending to this epic movie!!! I hope you enjoy, and thanks to Neo H.B.B. Sam, Super Poof, Demondog666, EZ Zac 1995, Dragonwriter258 and DoubleDTalesEd for the reviews!!!

* * *

Helicopters fly overhead as the dust settles from the Kubat statue's collapse. Everybody is baffled by Kubat's suicide.

"I guess that takes care of Kubat." Ed says.

"Go check." Eddy says. "This is a cartoon, so he's probably still alive."

"I doubt a crushing by a 300-ton statue is survivable." Double-D says.

People emerge from their hiding places and see that Edatron and Kubat have been defeated. Nazz and Erin begin clapping for the Eds.

_"You did it, guys!"_ Nazz says as the Kankers start clapping. Then Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny, and everyone else join in the Eds' applause!!! Everybody whoops and cheers for the Eds!!! Ed and Double-D merely smile and wave in thanks, while Eddy characteristically basks in the heroic glory!

_"MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE ED BOYS, YO!!!"_ Rolf shouts out.

"Y'know, Double-D! It feels good now that I'm a hero just like General Tonzor in 'The Robot Assassins Movie!" Ed exclaims as Sarah jumps onto him and kisses his cheek!

"That's nice, Ed!" Double-D replies. Then the Eds' parents come and hug and kiss their sons. Then the Kankers see their mom.

_"MOM!!!"_ they rush over and reunite with their mother.

_"LEE, MARIE, MAY!!!! I THOUGHT I LOST YA'LL!!!!"_ Mama Kanker happily hugs her daughters.

Danny, Terry (with Plank) and Kevin arrive and join the applause. Erin jumps into Danny's arms.

_"WE WON, DANNY!!! IT'S OVER!!!"_ she cheers, kissing Danny.

_"YES WE DID IT, HOMBRE!!! WHOOOOO!!!"_ Terry cheers.

_"Good job, guys!!!"_ Danny silently congratulates everyone, especially the Eds as they join everyone else in dancing around, singing together, vandalizing the Kubat statue, and kicking around Edatron's remains!!!

* * *

All of this is recorded by news helicopters and is broadcast on TV the next day. By then, MOST things are back to normal. The media is all over the place, especially in the Peach Creek neighborhood where our heroes live.

Eddy, Danny and their parents watch the news of what happened the previous day and everyones' views and words on it. Mr. Antonucci appears during a conversation with a reporter.

"Hey, it's Principal Antonucci!" Eddy exclaims.

_"Thank you, thank you everybody!!!"_ Antonucci thanks. _"But don't give me all the credit. If anything, you should be praising Daniel, Eddy and their friends!!! So thank you and God bless!!!"_

Sammie and Keenan appear next.

_"Yeah, I was the brains behind the whole operation! So sure, I'll sign a coupla autographs!"_ Keenan gloats, which earns him a whack from Sammie!

_"All YOU do is labwork, so don't lie!"_ Sammie reprimands. Jonny and Terry appear next.

_"Look ya'll, I appreciate the attention for us savin the town and all, but could you PLEASE not follow me around all day!?"_ Terry asks.

_"What will you do next?"_ a reporter asks.

_"Well... I'm buyin a new van!!!"_ Terry answers.

_"PLANK AND I ARE THROWIN A HUGE PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!!! BE THERE!!!"_ Jonny shouts. Nazz and Jenna appear next.

_"Gracias Ed, Edd y Eddy!!!"_ Jenna thanks.

_"Love you guys!!!"_ Nazz adds, and they blow kisses. The country siblings Tony, Angus, Bonnie and Buck appear next.

_"IT WAS AN HONOR TO HAVE THEM 3 BOYS AS OUR CUSTOMERS!!!"_ Tony exclaims.

_"AND WE MAKIN SONGS IN TRIBUTE TO EM AND THEIR FRIENDS!!!"_ Bonnie adds. Zoe appears next.

_"WHOOO!!! FROM WHAT I HEARD, IT WAS THE MOST WICKED THING EVER!!! I'M JUST UPSET I COULDN'T BE THERE FOR IT, Y'KNOW!!! I WANTED IN ON THE ACTION SO BADLY CAUSE I HEARD IT WAS SO FREAKIN EPIC WITH ALL THE NEUTRALIZING, ALL THE BADDIE-BASHING, EVERYONE FIGHTIN AGAINST MECHA-GHIDORAH, AND A GIANT STATUE FALLIN ON SOME NUTTY OLD GRAMPA BENT ON IMPOSSIBLE WORLD PEACE!!! IT WOULD'VE BEEN THE THRILL OF MY LIFE!!! IT WOULD'VE BEEN MY ULTIMATE ECSTASY, BUT EDDY'S BROTHER SAID I WAS TOO YOUNG TO GO ALONG!!! I'M SO DISSAPOINTED, YET SO HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME!!! GYAAAHAHAAA!!!"_

People start knocking on the McGees' front door. Eddy opens it and sees Kevin, Rolf, Paul and Jimmy (wearing bandages) along with numerous reporters, photographers and other media.

"THERE HE IS!!! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR D-MAN!!!" Paul shouts, and they run over Eddy to crowd around Danny.

"Guys, guys, please! One at a time." Danny tells everyone.

"You're so incredible!!!" Jimmy comments. "YOU'RE MY IDOL!!!"

"Before you move on, man, you mind signin my hat!?" Kevin asks.

"Rolf owes the older sibling for his masterful planning to save the people!" Rolf says. "What is it you want, um... Homie G?"

"HEY I TOOK PART, TOO!!!" Eddy shouts in outrage. "WHERE'S MY GLORY!!!?"

"Oh we didn't forget ya, Greedy Boy!" Paul says, bringing Eddy outside and gathering Ed and Double-D. He puts the 3 Eds together. "MAKE NOISE FOR ED, EDD N EDDY!!! OUR SAVIORS!!!"

All the media attention diverts to the Eds.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!!!" Eddy exclaims, posing for the cameras.

"Eddy, don't let it go to your head because everyone will be gone within a day or 2." Double-D tells Eddy.

"That's why we gotta enjoy it while it lasts, Double-D!!!" Ed tells Double-D, joining Eddy in camera-posing.

"Ed, Edd n Eddy! How does it feel to be heroes!?" a reporter asks.

"Oh it feels great and gettin better!!!" Eddy begins. _"Everybody's gonna treat us like kings!!! And soon enough, we're gonna be swimmin in cash, eatin jawbreakers till we puke, layin back in glamor and havin ladies massage our feet!!!"_

"That's so Eddy-ish." Double-D comments.

"I second Eddy for the most part, _but I got a woman!!!"_ Ed tells the reporter as May slowly creeps behind him and pounces.

_"Come here, my hero!!!"_ May says, jumping into Ed's arms.

Then the media shifts their attention to Ed's and May's 1st real kiss!!! "WHOOOOO!!!!" everyone cheers.

While the media focuses on Ed and May, Danny appoaches Eddy. "Yo pipsqueak- I mean, Eddy!" he corrects himself.

"Yeah?" Eddy asks.

"I heard how you killed Edatron, and... _I wanna reward ya with this!"_ Danny says, giving Eddy his lighter! _"It's yours now!"_

_"Hehe! Gee, thanks a bunch, bro!!!"_ Eddy thanks. _"And maybe it's about time you popped the question with Erin!"_

_"Uh... of course!!! How could I forget that!?"_ Danny takes out the ring case from his pocket and approaches Erin who's with Nazz, Sammie, Jenna and Zoe. Terry and Keenan watch nearby.

"Hey, Danny dear!" Erin greets as Nazz, Jenna and Zoe blush before Danny's handsome looks.

"Caliente!!!" Jenna comments Danny's looks.

"So Erin!" Danny begins. _"Since we've been together for 8 years and... considering everything we've done and been through together... we've gotten so close and, I feel that it's time to bring our relationship to the next level!!!"_

_"... No way!..."_ Nazz anticipates as Danny kneels before Erin...

... And proposes: _"Erin Nicole Fisher!!! Will you marry me!!!?"_

_"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"_ Nazz, Jenna and Zoe scream! Terry's and Keenan's jaws drop to the ground!

_"It's about time, Hombre!"_ Sammie smiles as Erin sheds tears!

_"OH MY GOD, YES!!!! I'D LOVE TO!!!!"_ she screams joyfully, hugging Danny.

Nazz hugs Eddy! _"WE'RE GONNA BE RELATED!!!"_ she screams happily.

Eddy's and Danny's parents watch from their doorstep. _"I'm so proud of how far our boys have come!"_ Mr. McGee says, shedding a tear.

"Ha, and you said you never cry!" Mrs. McGee ridicules her husband.

"I AIN'T CRYIN!!!" Mr. McGee shouts. "I'm just sheddin tears of joy, that's all!"

Sarah arrives and gives presents to Eddy and Danny. "I just thought you'd deserve rewards for your efforts, guys!"

"HAHAHA, EVEN SARAH'S WORSHIPPIN US!!!" Eddy snatches his present.

"Thank you, Sarah!" Danny takes his present. Sarah then meets up with Kyle in the lane.

_"You told me you'd never forgive Eddy or his brother since they caused everything in the 1st place."_ Kyle reminds Sarah. _"And yet you still gave em presents? Or is it another one of your tricks?"_

_"The latter!"_ Sarah answers with a mischievious grin. _"Everyone else could kiss their feet, but the Gullible Stupid Brothers will never win MY respect!"_

Eddy and Danny open their presents. Boxing fists spring out and WHAM into their jaws, sending them flying into the air!!! Sarah laughs and reveals Eddy's scam book to the audience!!! _"AND THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!!!"_

_"Man, I can see all the lulz up ahead!"_ Kyle says.

* * *

At sunset, Double-D and Marie watch from the edge of the woods as Edatron's remains are dumped into the junkyard below.

"I'm sooo glad they're done with!" Marie says with relief.

"Well, Marie... Where's your family gonna live now that your trailer's been destroyed?" Double-D asks, and Marie frowns.

_"No worries, guys!"_ Lee comes from behind. _"Good news, Marie: MOM WON THE LOTTO AND BOUGHT A HOUSE!!!!"_

_"YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!!"_ Marie cheers as Eddy arrives, cracking his jaw back into place.

"What're they so happy about?" Eddy asks Double-D about the Kankers.

"They got a new house to reside in!" Double-D answers.

"LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT, HONEYBUN!!!" Marie yanks Double-D away to see the house.

Eddy looks at Lee. "You know Lee, _I couldn't have gotten as far as I have without your help, sooo... I just wanna say... you're not bad!"_

_"Aw, I'm touched!"_ Lee replies.

"Yeah, so just go on and hug me, kiss me, whatever. _I know that's what you want, right?"_ Eddy asks, spreading his arms out.

_"Sure thing, my little man!!!"_ Lee approaches...

"Oh you did NOT just call me little!!!" Eddy snaps, pushing Lee away. "I'M 4'11!!!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU'LL ALWAYS BE LITTLE NEXT TO ME!!!" Lee snaps back.

"HA, I'M WAY BIGGER THAN YOU WHEN IT COMES TO CREATIVITY AND PLANNING!!!" Eddy shouts.

"DREAM ON, I ALWAYS WAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE ONE STEP AHEAD!!!" Lee shouts.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, KANKER!!!" Eddy turns away. "Hymph!!!"

"Hymph!!!" Lee turns away...... then they both kiss!!!

Rachel and the goths watch from a nearby hillside. They also see Double-D and Marie checking out the new Kanker house (located mid-way between the cul-de-sacs and Rachel's house) with Mama Kanker, and Ed and May making out on the dumpster in the lane.

"I guess you were right, Rachel!" the tall goth says. _"After the rain comes the rainbow!"_

_"Way to go, guys!"_ Rachel congratulates the Eds, smiling.

* * *

At nightfall, everyone's attending Jonny's party which takes up his whole house, lawn and backyard. But before it officially begins...

"EVERYBODY GATHER OVER HERE!!!" Jonny calls everybody and arranges them on the stairs of his back porch for his big picture. The Eds at the very front; Danny and Erin are positioned to their right; the Kankers are behind the Eds; and Terry, Keenan and Sammie are to the Eds' left. Jonny winds the camera and hurries to his position at the very top of the crowd. He poses...

_"EVERYBODY SAY 'YEEEHAAAWWW!!!!!"_

_"YEEEHAAAWWW!!!!!" everybody shouts as the picture is snapped, then they party away into the night!!!_

* * *

Narration by Double-D:

_"And that's the story of our wildest adventure to date! Dr. Howard was arrested and all his lab inventions were disposed of. The remaining Brotherhood members were also captured and arrested, and with that, the cult organization was no more. Eddy's brother and his friends returned to grad school, and his marriage with Erin is coming in a few months! And we're resuming school tomorrow after missing God-knows-how-many-days of quintessential education! Speaking of school, Kevin allowed Ed back into the sports teams, which was a pretty smart decision! Eddy has changed, but he still isn't above his usual obsessions and that'll certainly create some degree of chaos! But I'm uncertain how far he'll get after Sarah stole his scam book. Yeah, Sarah let me in on that since she trusts my silent tongue, hehehe!!! And as for myself? I underwent intensive surgery to get my cranial scar fixed and now my hair looks like a million bucks!!! Now all that's left is..."_

_"HEY MARIE, STOP!!! I'M NARRATING!!!"_ Double-D screams as Marie interrupts his narration by grabbing him from behind!!!

_"STOP STRUGGLIN, MY SEXY-HAIRED CUTIE!!!"_ Marie wrestles Double-D to the ground and drags him off-screen.

_"PLEASE, NOT YET!!!"_ Double-D tries reasoning as Marie throws his hat off. _"IT'S MY OBLIGATION TO-"_

_"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME!!!"_ Marie shouts!

**The End!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

So tell me your thoughts on this fic! What were your favorite parts? Your favorite quotes? Which Ed was your favorite? Which of the other 9 original characters was your favorite? Which of my characters (Paul, Jenna, Rachel, Zoe, Kyle) was your favorite? What are your opinions on Eddy's brother and his gang, etc?

I'll be working on the EEnE Teen Series next; see my profile for more info!!! That's all for now, so see ya!!!


End file.
